Kyon: World Champion
by Formyeyesonly
Summary: Haruhi wants the SOS Brigade to achieve worldwide recognition. How? By making her members compete in the world of pro wrestling. Kyon is not happy, but he may find a way to make this work for his benefit. Later Chapters will involve KyonXHaruhi Rated T for now, may go to M later.
1. Underappreciated

Disclaimer and A.N.: Good day. I came across this anime about a month or two ago while I wa deathly ill or close to it as it felt during Christmas. I originally saw an abridged series version of it created by Fullmetalchao and it was bloody hilarious! I then decided to check out the actual show involved and, again, further impressed (however I do have a problem with season 2, but if you're reading this you probably know the 'repetitive nature of the issue' I'm thinking of). I never got the chance to read or check out any of the light novels/manga and it shames me a little that I didn't compared to others whom contributed to this site. I'm also a huge fan of a certain pairing of this show despite my manly self concept (I'm a pussy!) so I assure you, they may or may not get together by the end of this. As for why Kyon is involved in something like this, well I remember reading a fan fiction that involved the following words: Flying Kyon. Being a wrestling fan and Japan having a strong background in that place will give me some validity for this as well!

Also, this story will likely be set after The Disappearance considering that's the end of the chronological series when it comes to anime, not including the chibi-ish series which I also enjoyed. I'll try to do this in Kyon's POV, whole series is, right?

Anywho, I do not own any of this for it is all based on the author himself. If I did, there would be a season three by now.

Kyon: World Champion

By Formyeyesonly

Another day, another hill to climb. Great.

There was a time when the worst thing I had to deal with on a nearly daily basis was walking up that demented hill just to get to school, although my legs have gotten used to it. The scary part was today it really showed. I had to back away when I saw the definition in my legs this morning while I was brushing my teeth. The taste of listerine never left my mouth until lunch time.

Now? I knew this climb up the hill was only a precursor to anything and everything that could come to mind to the maybe god-maybe 'key to autoevolution' Haruhi Suzumiya. As much as I like to complain about her, I've learned to appreciate what she's done for my life by making things interesting for the normal everyday life I've gotten used to; she reminded me of what I've been missing or could be missing. Maybe I should rephrase that: I've been experiencing what she's been missing.

Ever since the start of first year, she's been trying to track down the paranormal, more specifically Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers. Hell, she started the SOS Brigade because she wanted to find them and ''hang out with them.'' If you ever looked up the definition of irony, I'm sure you'll find a group picture of the SOS brigage, where I'm probably somewhere in the background. If I had my choice, I would be right next to Miss Asahina and Miss Nagato. But I know how Haruhi would see her pecking order: First is her, then Koizumi (Who would be that sneering bastard until I recently seen a blond haired man in passing with the most disturbing shit-eating-grin I've ever seen, plasted on a human being), then Miss Asahina, Nagato, and finally me. Of course, that's assuming she didn't put her head ribbon above me. I will admit it, it does look cute.

To my surprise, I didn't see or run into anybody on my way up the hill or even in class. I even looked behind me to notice that Haruhi wasn't sitting there either. I wanted to believe that I had a break or a chance to relax and take a nap, considering I was sitting through Geography. I ran into Tsuruya for a moment before I headed to lunch, sadly no Miss Asahina.

''Hey **Ky**on! Have you seen Mikuru today?''

I wish I had even an ounce of her excitement. A shake of my head later, and she was gone, skipping somewhere else. She hasn't seen her either. Odd.

Lunch and anything after that was more mundance then I'd like to be used to. Tanaguchi was being his perverted self, checking out the cheerleaders. I could only look a little while I continued to feast on my koi. ''Wow, Kyon. Have you been eating well?'' Kunikada asked me in some form of awe. The logical side of me would like to believe that I've finally gotten used to my Mom with overpacking my lunch, truth is I'm just unreasonably hungry. ''You're pretty much Haruhi's pack mule.'' Thank-you, Tanaguchi. ''I didn't mean that as a whipping thing, I mean that you're getting fit.''

In retrospect I should've inquired about me being whipped by Haruhi, instead I couldn't help but feel some pride over being called 'fit'. Sure, it was by Tanaguchi. It did feel good that someone else besides me noticed. The rest of the day, like I said, nothing eventful happened. I didn't even get a hint from anyone to go to the Brigade room this afternoon. I just assumed that I could go on my merry way. That was until I got to my infamous shoe locker. Seriously Kyon, you should know better by now! I opened it and noticed a letter in my shoe. It read:

''Come to the Brigade room at 3:10 pm.''

I assumed a time that specific must have come from Miss Nagato, of course I've been wrong before. I lept across the stairs as if they were just pebbles until I came to the floor where the Brigade room was. I assumed this was about what happened when Miss Nagato suffered that error and will involve me having to go back in time and subdue Ryoko. Yeah, I can believe that I can subdue Ryoko now! I shouldn't let my new found leg muscles go to my head, she was still an Alien like Nagato.

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed that everything remained the same: Nagato at her chair, Miss Asahina in her elegant maid outfit, and Koizumi...sitting at the table...across from the door...looking directly at me. Are his shoulders a bit broader than usual? Miss Asahina! I really need your tea now!

I sat across from Koizumi, who was once again giving me that devilish smile. Should I tell him about the new sneering bastard or would he be offended? ''Good evening, Kyon. I see you've noticed my shoulders.''

He was an Esper after all, however he can't use his powers outside of Closed-space.

''Haruhi wasn't in school all day. What's going on?'' Any tenseness I had was lifted from me, thanks to the sweet scent of Miss Asahina's tea and Miss Asahina. I almost felt a smile seep through my visage as I took a sip of that sweet hot liquid. A laugh stopped me from entering pure euphoria. I'm glad you're entertained, Koizumi.

''Straight to business. I'm not sure exactly what Miss Suzumiya is up to but it could be possible that it may involve my broader frame. Did you have any changes today?'' As I expected. Maybe I should be the Omega Detective the next time someone 'dies'.

''Now that you mention it, I woke up this morning with a lot more noticable leg definition. I also had a bigger appetite than usual.'' I failed to noice Miss Asahina blush and go into a state of shyness only because I was trying to figure out in my mind why Haruhi would want me and Koizumi to seem more muscular or be more muscular.

''I think we will all find out very soon.''

That was when I realized how much of a terrible situtation I placed myself in. I was sitting in front of the door to the Brigade room, it was open, everyone was here, except...

''Hello, everybody!'' And here she comes. I feel gravity fail for a moment when Haruhi took the back of my chair and brought it down to her face level. Why couldn't you give me faster relexes? ''Kyon! How dare you put your back to me? Minus 10 points!'' So, that makes me at 5? She drops me down to the ground and sits at her computer. ''Kyon! You missed too much time when you were in that coma! That's why you're gonna help the SOS Brigade achieve greater recognition!''

Was you and Miss Asahina in bunny suits not enough? How about that movie? Oh wait, I forgot who I'm talking to.

''We need to show Japan and the World that the SOS Brigade not only has the most beautiful women, we also need to show that we have the toughest men too.'' Of course, she instantly points at me. ''That means you too, Kyon.''

Beautiful and tough? Why do you need to prove this? I mean, you, Miss Asahina, and Nagato could be models if you wanted to be. Me and Koizumi being tough? Well yeah, Koizumi is an Esper and fights Shinjins on a nearly nightly basis. Myself? Does dealing with you count? Not including the stab wounds that I can never talk about. Or going into another reality. Or the same two weeks over and over again. Why can't I ever use any good arguements without disrupting reality?

''What we need to do is get publicity. That way, the paranormal will come to us!'' Because that's worked so well for you before. Another snare for me. ''I mean on a grander scale!''

''Like television.''

''Correct, my second! 50 points for you!'' 260? ''That's why I've enlisted you, Kyon, Mikuru, and Yuki to start wrestling!''

And so the explaination for our physiques come alive. Wait, wrestling!? ''And what about you? You dropkicked the President of the Computer Club out of his shoes.''

She continued with her grin and a shake. ''Nope! Every great stable needs a manager. That's where I come in!'' Right, me and Koizumi take all the bruises and you get to sit back and yell at us. I ponder this, sipping my tea while Haruhi takes another sash and writes 'Ultra Manager' in Kanji script for her arm.

''These guys gain international recognition for this and the SOS Brigade will gain that and more.'' Poor Miss Asahina, shivering in her dress.

''B-but I don't want...''Haruhi puts her arm around her in a tender looking pose. I know better.

''Oh, don't worry Mikuru. That's where Yuki comes into play. You're gonna be the eye candy for us and win the Women's title while Yuki acts as your bodyguard. Look at her! So imposing yet so mysterious. It's perfect!''

I don't think I'd use imposing to describe Nagato until you've seen her in real action.

''Now, we're gonna need to start small so we'll be participating in a match this weekend. Kyon, Koizumi, you two will be a tag team! And you'd better win! Winners get in line for the titles!'' She couldn't stop glaring at me.

''Don't worry, Miss Suzumiya. We'll do well.'' Just drink your tea. Ignore everyone.

''And Kyon..'' She gets right in my face. Not that I'm complaining but why when I'm drinking tea? ''This is your chance to make up for those three days so I demand a victory and no lagging behind Koizumi. Everybody needs to do their part.''

A quick smile leaves me with a small stain on my pants from my drink. I would've sipped you well.

''Training begins tomorrow and throughout the week! Dimissed!''

This is going to be a long week.

A.N.: So there you have it! The first chapter of a long story. I hope to be able to update this twice, thrice, or four times a week but school and other projects inject themselves in my life. It happens. So allow me to make some quick explainations. 1: I know little about puroresu compared to North American Wrestling so I'll make up a place where they have a males and females divsion within the same one. 2: Puroresu is heavier on shoot wrestling instead of ''sport entertainment'' so to make things better in this world, promos will exist but the matches will be more like MMA, in other words, it will be more legit and there will be no scripted victories unless said otherwise. I'm new at this whole fanfiction thing so review and give constructive critique. I feel that my interpretation of Kyon may be a bit lacking so yeah.

Until the next day, good night and good luck.


	2. Training Week

Chapter 2: Training Week

To be honest, I don't know much about wrestling besides what my Dad has told me whenever he was around to do it. He worked a lot which also involved a lot of travel. I do remember one time when I was in junior high, just getting into junior high I should say, where Dad took me to a New Japan Pro Wrestling show. He would go on about how he would watch Inoki as a little kid and tried to do this kick thing with his friends before he started attending high school. It was a nostalgia thing for him. I vaguely remember anything besides feeling nearly claustrophobic from the amount of people at that show; I had to be only a little over five feet tall and everyone was cheering or booing. I still never got that dynamic. All I can really remember hearing was a huge chant that engulfed the atmosphere.

''Misawa! Misawa! Misawa!''

If only I could've seen anything. Dad offered to lift me unto his shoulders but by the time he did, the match was already over. I assume this Misawa won. How many of those people, I wondered now, would've loved or even thought about going inside the ring and being cheered for; thousands of people calling their name as they entered the arena. That had to be a feeling. How many actually do it? If Haruhi has her way, there will at least be one from that arena who will find out.

The rest of the night was nothing special besides a vague dream involving a girl, chanting my name, and the sweetest sleep I've had in a few hundred years, literally. I managed to do some homework and devour my Mom's food at dinner time, to my sister's horror. I actually felt bigger getting up that morning, probably because somehow my sleeves get stuck halfway done my arm for a second. If Haruhi forces me to get new clothes, I'm giving her a penalty.

….What? I am a teenager after all.

Nothing interesting happened at school until around lunch time where I tried to relax and calmly engulf my three steaks in peace. I didn't realize how horrified Tanaguchi was at my new found eating habits until I looked up, away from my prey.

''Don't mind me! I'm just not looking in your direction, buddy!''

Waving his hands in fear. Calm yourself down, I'm not a cannibal. At least, I hope I'm not. I looked towards Kunikada to see he was in his own little world, gazing at something or someone, almost serene if you ask me. My scared friend snapped his fingers at him, trying to get his attention.

''Wh-What?''

''Have you not noticed the monster our friend is becoming!?''

Kunikada looked at me and then back at Tanaguchi. Please make me feel less guilty for eating.

''Don't worry about him. He's only eating well. He probably works out or something.''

If only that were the case.

''Don't worry? Don't worry!? People are going to notice his dramatic change! He's going to hog all the ladies from here to the prep school down the hill! Why shouldn't I be worried?''

He started to give off a devil-like smirk.

''Maybe even Miss Tsuruya.''

Miss Tsuruya? Kunikada's eyes went wide open and turned his eyes back towards his food and started eating like he had been on a famine with nothing to eat but rice and water. I didn't even realize he had a thing for her.

''Are you kidding? He's been crushing over her for weeks now. Just goes to show how much you've lost base with your friends.''

It's kind of hard to keep track of everyone's hijinks when you have your own to deal with like exponential muscle growth for example.

''If you want, I could talk to Miss Asahina about…''

He quickly gave me a quick shake while continuing to eat. ''N-No. If I'm going to ask her out, I will do it on my own terms.''

''Which is when? When she already has a boyfriend or when your thirty and lonely? Man up, man!''

I would have paraphrased him but he's got a point. You only have the time you're given and once it's gone, it's gone. Seriously, am I starting to quote her now? ''Your right!'' He gave a triumphant stand.

''I'll go to her, look her dead in her eyes, and ask her….'' He then noticed she was surrounded by her friends except Miss Asahina who was probably doing anything at any time, literally. ''…when she's alone.'' One day, my friend. One day.

/

The only information I got from what we were going to be doing after school was that Brigade meetings were cancelled for the rest of the week and all members had to report to a gym close to the train station at 4:00 pm. Do I even have to say what happens if I'm late? I took my exercise clothes with me in my bag and started running down the hill. I don't think I will be buying anyone any food this time, I'm not going to risk it. The gym was about a 40 minute walk or a 20 minute run in my case from the school. The only problem was other people in the way. I had nearly knocked people over with my arms recently while I was trying to get there on time. These kind of came new! I can't really say that, but it's true.

When I finally got down to the gym, I noticed that everyone except Koizumi was there. There was that smile of mine.

''Late! Penalty!''

What!? It's only 3:45! Where was Koizumi? Our intrepid leader walked towards me with crossed arms over her coat.

''Koizumi is already in there, doing laps! You're his tag partner and you should be in there with him at the same time.'' She violently poked me in the chest with each syllable for the final four words. Thanks a bunch, Koizumi.

The inside of the gym was quite remarkable. There were plenty of machines and free weight areas to train in while outside of that inner circle was a barricade with eight circular paths, each path adding up to a half of a kilometer for a full rotation. There were also three rings upstairs for our use as well. Then there was Koizumi, running at what seemed like Mach 2 to me and going like he was only just starting now.

''Koizumi! You've been running for twenty minutes and you're barely breaking a sweat! Brigade!'' She yelled out. ''You three are gonna train hard for the next week and that's double for Kyon over there.''

As I said, long week. ''Mikuru on the other hand only has to train for an hour. I have something special in mind for her to do.'' I started to think opposite of what I'd normally feel about Miss Asahina only because whatever she had to do had to be much worse than what I would have to do for two hours, right?

Once again, I was wrong. The whole week involved me and Koizumi running laps for 30 minutes with only one water break after 15. Koizumi had to be the marathon man while I was barely lagging behind him in third place, second being Haruhi who would whip me with her words anytime I lagged behind by a single centimeter. Was running down the hill to get here on time not enough? After that, we gave an hour in the weight room doing full body exercises. For the most part, me and Koizumi are thankfully on the same level of strength so my ears had a break. Unthankfully however, that blond haired sneering bastard I saw in passing was always at that gym whenever we were there. I remember preparing to do bicep curls and there would be him, curling what looked like 60 pounds, staring at me as if to say, ''I'm coming for you.''

Please tell me I won't have to face him this weekend. Around this time, Miss Asahina and Haruhi would disappear to do their secret job. I asked Miss Asahina about it and she would just give me the usual, ''That's classified'', routine. I can only feel sorry for her for having to do laps as fast as Haruhi wants her too with so many men around. She really needed a bigger shirt. Nagato, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. She would show up to the gym in her exercise clothing but then she's gone. Not that she needs the exercise. The final half hour came down to me and Koizumi having matches against each other in the ring where Miss Nagato reappears and refs. Once again, Haruhi and Miss Asahina are nowhere to be seen. At this time, I'm nearly exhausted and I'm only puffing smoke, which probably should've been my lungs working.

''Are you ready?'' Koizumi would say with a smile.

You're a good friend but that still doesn't excuse you for being a creepy kiss ass. We would shake hands and go from there. The only thing that kept me going in those matches we had, was just the idea of closing that grin; an excuse to slam that grin to the mat. I know I shouldn't be thinking of that, he is my tag partner. If only I were so lucky. Koizumi was calm under pressure from training with the Espers and fighting Shinjins. Taking on a newly muscular seventeen year old student with no fighting experience what so ever has to be low on his totem pole of worry. I got in a few shots but the matches would always end the same way.

''1…2…3. Koizumi wins.'' Nagato raises his hand in victory and I'm left exhausted. The only difference was that it would take him longer to beat me. No more!

Friday would be the only exception. I promised this to myself.

As the days moved on, the exercises either started getting easier or I was getting healthier. My ears didn't feel any popping sensations or any echoes from Haruhi. The only two things I had to deal with were that sneering bastard and his death stare, and beating Koizumi. I know I could deal with one without prison time. When it came time for me and Koizumi to having our final training match of the week, and I strongly emphasize week, I noticed Haruhi was sitting at ringside, watching this match. Miss Asahina was right beside her, holding on to four different uniforms. I was wondering why not five until I noticed Haruhi was wearing that bunny outfit except instead of the ears, she wore her trademark ribbon. She also had brown cardigan that descended down to her upper thighs with the 'Ultra Manager' sash around her arm. I think she noticed me looking.

''Hey! What are you staring at!?''

I wouldn't be if you weren't revealing so much of your…never mind. I turned back to Koizumi. We shook hands, Nagato called for a bell. Bell? What bell? Haruhi makes a ding noise with her tongue and here we go again. I've taken you on three times. I know you.

He took on the early advantage, grappling me down to the ground, going for a leg hold. Not this time. I gave him a good shot in the knee and grabbed the ropes. I even started paying attention to certain rules and how to take liberties with them. While he was down, I took both of his legs under my arms and started bending above him. He was trying to pry away, trying to no avail that is. Nagato rushed to see if he wanted to say anything. I don't expect him too. Too early. He grabs the ropes and holds on. Normally, I would've let go of the ropes.

''I have til five!'' I told Nagato. She started counting, I kept applying, and Koizumi kept holding on to the rope. 1…2…3…4…I let go.

I pull him back before he can get up and apply another grapple to his back. Get up, I dare you. I'll bring you back down. He stands up, grabbing my wrists. He finds an opening and spins behind me, applying the same hold. Clever. He goes to bend his back and land me on the ground. I wasn't fast enough. My upper back was already sore and it wasn't getting any less sore. He even has a pin. 1…2…I kick out. It's still too early. He had me in another waist hold. I have something in mind. I get up and arch my legs, good luck taking me down now. I walk towards the turnbuckles. He thinks I'm going to grab the ropes. Keep thinking that. I fall on hands and front flip, knocking Koizumi unto the lower turnbuckle back first. He lets go. I hear an applause from outside. I pay no mind to it, I want this victory. I take Koizumi up from the ground and start chest slapping him, he takes me around and does the same. He gets close to my ear and grabs my wrist.

''Whip.'' He throws me to the other turnbuckle and starts taunting me by putting his hands in the air and down to a gridironer's position but not before catering to the girls in attendance by yelling, ''S…O…S'' before running towards me. He jumps to the middle rope and clotheslines me and throws me back down. It wasn't too stiff, that's not how he plays. He brings me up and I go for a roll-up. 1…2…kick out. I look to Nagato and she mouths a few words that I partially translate as, ''nine minutes left.''

If I was going to win, I was going to now. You wanted to cater to Haruhi? To Mikuru? Allow me to do the same. I gave Koizumi a quick knee drive to the stomach. He spins and sells it well. I look to the girls at ringside and wave to them. Miss Asahina smiles and waves back. Cute as ever. Haruhi is not impressed, her blush says different. I look towards Koizumi and I wait for him like a predator to his prey, or in Tanaguchi's mind, a Kyon to his steak. Come on, up! I take his arm and wrench it slightly, I then grab his head into a face lock. I'm gonna put his grin to the mat! He seen it coming, I took too long thinking and pandering. He lifts me, bends his back, and arches me into a pin. 1…2…kick out. I'm too close! I crawl away from him, he's getting tired. Good. So am I. I run towards the ropes, I'm gonna clothesline him to hell. He sees me and jumps over me. This is no time to play leapfrog with me. I run the next rope and I tried to hit him from behind, he ducks. I keep running. This is it. I clothesline him. He clotheslines me. We're both down for the count. Clapping from outside. Come on, Kyon. Get yourself up! Not this time. Nagato starts counting us.

1…I look to Koizumi…2…He's crawling towards the ropes…3…I do the same…4…the sweat is pooling around my forehead…5…makes it hard to see when it seeps into your eyes…6…I grab the ropes…7…so does he…8…I'm on one knee…9…We're both up…clap..he's mine. I run to him while he's still on one knee. That face…on the…Nagato stops me.

''Time hit!'' Time what?

''The 30 minutes had been exceeded. This match is a draw.''

A draw, All this and only a draw? Koizumi gets up and wishes to shake my hand.

''You did a great job. I was worried for a moment.''

That smug last remark. Give credit where it's due, we both did pretty good.

''You too.''

I shook his sweaty, rope burned hand. Haruhi quickly joined us in the ring with a clumsy Miss Asahina, being very careful to not drop her items.

''That was excellent!'' She was ecstatic, of course. ''If you two can pull something like that off tomorrow, the SOS Brigade will be champions in no time!'' Finally, something positive comes out of her mouth about me for once. ''Oh Mikuru!'' She calls to her and grabs the four outfits. ''Since we're all SOS Brigaders, we all need uniforms to show off in.'' Don't you mean, Brigadiers?

She hands us each a uniform that's covered in a black back with a hanger above it, meant to be kept in good condition. ''Me and Mikuru were preparing uniforms for everyone except for her own, that was all my doing because I'd think she'd look cute in it.'' In other words, it's going to be the most exploitive thing seen since that movie.

''Thank-you, Miss Suzumiya.'' Koizumi went to unzip it until she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

''Not yet. Wait until tomorrow to wear it, I want us all to be together when we have them on!'' Don't you have yours on right now? I think she actually had a guilty look on her face, still a grin though. ''I couldn't resist!'' She then pointed her finger to the sky and demanded. ''Everyone! Hit the showers! After that, we go out for dinner, Kyon's buying.''

Remember when I mentioned how I was given penalties? This is what I meant and with me, Koizumi, and Miss Asahina, oddly enough, having bigger appetites, the hole in my pocket grew darker and darker. Koizumi paid me back for that and everyone eventually went on their separate ways...

/

…except it was me and Haruhi that was left. We didn't live too far apart so we walked together up until the train tracks. She lived to the left, I lived to the right. Funny, how this worked out. She continued to talk about what we were going to do tomorrow and how we were going to pull off a huge victory to people we never even met. The only person I have speculation over is that sneering bastard and I seriously hope it's not him. I'm also worried about getting my marks up because all of this training has made me too tired to even attempt to do a simple math problem. A normal quadratic equation seems like an Odyssey now. Maybe I should stop doing homework on a bed. That was when I realized Haruhi stopped talking and trailed behind me for a moment, staring at me from behind.

''Is something wrong?'' I snapped Haruhi out of her stupor and she looked directly at me.

''It's just that, I never realized how fit you've gotten.'' I'm hearing a lot of that recently.

''Walking up hills does that for you.'' I lied, what else could I have done? If she knew she was the cause of me and Koizumi's rapid muscle growth, she would start asking a lot more questions, none of them I would be comfortable with. She gave a million-watt smile.

''Indeed!'' She caught up to me and we started walking, nearly hand-in-hand. This started to remind me of that dream we had, well let's say it was a dream. She looked radiant then and she looked radiant now. Calm down! We don't need a repeat of this morning. ''So, have any good dreams?'' She asked me. She can read my mind now?

''Nothing notable. You?'' She shook her head and we continued this path and this back and forth until we came across the train tracks. I enjoyed this. It was odd but it felt nice. She put her hands together as low as she could while standing up and turned to look at me.

''Good luck tomorrow, I know you will do great.'' She was excited, her hands went from tender to fist pumping to the sides. Two compliments in one day? Now this was new.

''Thanks, Haruhi. I'll see you tomorrow.'' She smiled and we went our separate ways. I didn't like to see her leave sometimes but damn, to see her hair bounce up and down is enough to make this toughest man on earth feel sensitive. I turned towards my way and received a text message from…Haruhi? It was sent about three hours ago:

''I know you lost to Koizumi three times before now! You'd better not this time or double penalty!''

Lucky me.

When I finally got home, had my dinner, and attempted to do my homework, I checked the uniform that I was carrying on my right hand so cumbersomely throughout the walk back. I opened the black bag and noticed two outfits: One labeled 'Entrance only' and the other for 'both.' When I looked at what I assumed to be the match one, I had to rub my eyebrows. Only Haruhi…

/

A.N.: So that's chapter 2. As soon as I woke up this morning, my gut wouldn't leave me alone over writing this and I like I said, I don't like ignoring my thoughts. So there you have it. Romantic subplots and all.

10 points for those who may have noticed the Bryan Danielson reference and a nod to J.B.L. during the match.

Move that were exhibited:

Kyon: Clothesline, waist lock, boston crab, school boy roll up, attempted ddt, and a clothesline from hell, knife chops, kitchen sink knee strike.

Koizumi: waist lock, northern lights suplex, turnbuckle clothesline(The Miz) , knife chops, irish whip, clotheslines, german suplex

If I missed anything, let me know! Review, give constructive critique and all that.

Until the next chapter, good night and good luck!


	3. Hormones and Slingets

Chapter 3: Hormones and Slingets

I think the only reason I didn't have a nightmare last night was probably because of the clothing I had to wear for tonight's tag match because of reasons involving Haruhi. I didn't mind the entrance clothing much, I sort of liked it besides that ugly symbol that was draped all over the back and any chance of hiding my identity with a mask or hat or anything was gone because right above it in big yellow letters was KYON for all the world to see. It honestly looked like a customized lettermen's jacket that felt nice to the touch. Must've been an addition by Miss Asahina. She had really gotten better at sewing.

The ring clothing on the other hand made me want to crawl back into Nagato's time room and hide there for about eighty years so hopefully Haruhi finds someone else to get to wear this. It was a slinget that would cover most of my body except from anything below the thighs, arms, and upper chest. The look of it screamed skin tight so anything left to the imagination wouldn't be. It had to be made by Haruhi and before you ask, I can tell which is Asahina's handiwork and Haruhi's 'vision.' It looked like she took a bunch of colours from several paint cans, mixed them together, and threw them all unto a white slinget. Knowing her, that's what she probably did. Just that minute I had checked my phone and noticed two unchecked text messages. One was from the self-proclaimed Ultra Manager herself and the other was from, of all people, Koizumi. Either way, I'm groaning. I checked Haruhi's first which read in all caps:

''AMPHITHEATER! YOU! 5:00 pm! WEAR YOUR GEAR! DON'T BE LATE!''

You want me to wear that? To the all the way to the Amphitheater!? I can only imagine what everyone would think seeing an average guy like me, walking around in a slinget, even worse if someone saw me in it from school. It would be social suicide, not that I had much of a social life unless you count the Brigade. Relax. I'll just wear some street clothes over the slinget. If Haruhi tries to go Haruhi on me, I'll just tell her I didn't want it to get dirty. Simple, right? There was no hiding the jacket though. I reluctantly checked Koizumi's message:

''Good afternoon, Kyon. Come outside in twenty minutes. I've got something to discuss with you.''

I can hardly wait. One engulfed breakfast, two protein bars, a mediocre shower, and some sardonic arm flexing later and I'm outside of my door. Was it just me or was it really hot because of the slinget? It felt like I was sweltering in this specifically placed heat! How did Haruhi get my measurements for such a tight piece of clothing anyway? Asahina definitely had mine, only for clothing with breathing room. Before I could conduct a theory on how Haruhi would sneak into my room and measure me while I was asleep, which could explain those dreams I've been having, Koizumi's Agency's limo drove up down the road. The door swung open, inviting me in.

I go inside the limo and as much as I tried not to look at Koizumi, who was freely wearing the exact same slinget I was wearing besides some differences in colour patterns along with the Letterman's jacket, I couldn't keep my gaze off of Nagato sitting across from me. First of all, I know Haruhi described her as 'imposing' and I can see that, just ask Ryoko, but this was borderline hilarious and odd. powerful humanoid interface; dispatched by the Data something or other to watch Haruhi as been decked out in what looked like a biker outfit. And no, I don't mean the girl bikers who wore a low cut top and kept her tongue out, I mean leather jacket, a tight looking tank top covered by a denim vest underneath, combat boots, leather pants, what appeared to look like duster gloves you could find in any dystopian biker film, and she even had aviators in her hair. I was in pure oddity to what I was seeing.

''Uhhh…Miss Nagato?'' She puts on the aviators before speaking.

''This is the outfit that was designed by Haruhi Suzumiya and Mikuru Asahina for me to compete in.''

Did you even have a training match like me and Koizumi? ''Instead of participating in weight lifting like you and Itsuki Koizumi did, Haruhi had me and Mikuru Asahina compete in matches against each other for 30 minute intervals.'' I can only imagine they were completely one sided. To my shock, she shook her head. ''No. I was given two tasks by Haruhi Suzumiya to train Mikuru Asahina in Moe style of wrestling and to be her protector for her matches or, in her words, enforcer. It even says on the back of my jacket.'' She took her jacket off and showed me the back of her jacket. There it read, 'ENFORCER' in white letters to contrast from the black jacket. It was even stained with the SOS symbol right below it like mine. Why don't I have a cool nickname?

''You do! Isn't Kyon your nickname?'' Koizumi, I wouldn't really call my nickname 'cool'.

''What did yours say?'' Koizumi grinned and turned his back slightly, pointing his thumbs to the back like he felt pride in it. On the back said, 'SIC' in bright yellow letters on the back. Again, ugly logo. I assumed SIC meant Second-in-command with both in agreement. In life and in wrestling, I'm stuck as Kyon.

Koizumi resumed his natural position and his grin started to falter a moment. Finally, some realism.

''It's safe to assume we didn't bring you down here just for small talk.'' I'm going to assume this as something to do with Haruhi. Let me guess, closed space? They both nodded. Where are my 10 points? ''There have been closed spaces opening up at an exponential rate over night on random days. The odd thing about it is that they only last about a minute before dissipating, so we can't get there in time.'' Then why do you seem a little startled over this? Shouldn't you be celebrating with a good night's sleep or whatever Espers tend to do?

''If only it were that simple.'' Do I even have to say that he laughed right before he spoke? ''These spaces reach a certain size and then disappear after a minute. Me and the rest of the Agency have tried to figure out what could have been causing these Space Bubbles.'' Wouldn't these be insignificant otherwise? What about Shinjins? ''The Celestials? There have been no sightings since December of any of those and the bubbles haven't been around long enough to allow them to assemble. These bubbles could be nothing or they could be something else.''

I knew Koizumi well enough that when he broke his façade and seemed like he was actually worried or contemplating something, he was thinking long and hard about it. I also knew that it would somehow involve me and indirectly, Miss Nagato.

''Have you found any theories or anything that could come to mind?'' He shook his head.

''Not a clue. We were thinking about asking you about anything different besides our recent muscular transformation. I still need to get groceries too after our fight.'' What would I know about these bubbles? The only thing I can remotely think of involving Haruhi and these Bubbles were…I instantly went into full on red mode.

''You are experiencing humiliation associated with an increase in body heat and sweating. Is something troubling you?'' You'd better believe something is troubling me now.

''Nagato, Koizumi, I've been having strange dreams recently.'' They were all eyes to what I had to say and I spoke to them about these dreams about a girl, chanting my name in my sleep. I told them that these dreams started lasting marginally but noticeably longer by the day. It was mostly auditory but that was it. I merely discarded it as some wet dream but knowing this is happening, I don't know what to think.

''If that is the case, then there could be something involving that.'' If you're planning on what I think you're planning to say, don't. Yeah, Haruhi is radiant and I wouldn't mind being with her on her good days like last evening when we were walking home or that dr…Can't tell him that. On her 'normal' days, I would only imagine how many penalties I would get for not holding the door or not pulling out her chair or not calling her 'good night' because I fell asleep from massaging her back all day, to which she would give me a penalty for not doing a satisfactory job. Besides, she even said love was a mental illness. That's when Nagato made an excellent point.

''In my observations of humans, I have noticed a common quality of your behaviors, one in particular that is relevant to this situation: you often say what you do not feel. This is associated with the defense mechanism known as displacement.''

So, you're saying that Haruhi is feeling? Nagato shook her head. Cryptic as always.

''Haruhi Suzumiya is finally reaching a stage in her life where her biological feelings are beginning to develop in her dreams. If this is not catered to and these Bubbles left unchecked, it could cause a disruption in the data that would be very unsatisfactory for everyone here.''

''…or maybe you're dreams are just unconscious thoughts of you wanting to compete in front of a live crowd.'' Way to drop the suspense, Koizumi.

''Regardless, the Agency will continue to keep an eye on the situation. If any new development occurs, I will let you know.'' If anything new happens and I end up in another pocket dimension with Haruhi again, I think I'll know.

We ended up having a quick dinner at an Agency owned restaurant which oddly enough I passed by hundreds of times before ever entering. I wonder how many of these places does Koizumi's Agency own? All three of us had large portions of food with Koizumi picking up the bill.

''It was the least I could do for all of those times you had to do the same.'' Even when he's generous, he's still creepy.

Around that time, it was about 10 minutes before we had to get to the Amphitheater to prepare for our tag match. I had so many questions in mind about this: Who were we facing? How would we win? Where would we go from there? Nagato nor Koizumi knew how to respond or just shook their heads. Right but I do recall Koizumi saying that I should take more liberties with the rules. Duly noted. We made it to the entrance of the Amphitheater where Haruhi and Miss Asahina awaited us. Haruhi was wearing the same outfit she did last night, frantically waving at us while I caught a glimpse of what Miss Asahina was wearing or should I say hiding. She was wearing a large pink robe with 'MOE' ' in bright reddish letters above the (You guessed it) ugly logo. I'm starting to wonder if those bubbles have anything to do with that giant insect from a while back. There was also a furry hood attached to it that barely hid her descending cherry locks. I didn't know what she wearing underneath but whatever it was, it had a front view of what the men would love to see, me included.

''H-Hello, everyone!'' She whispered with a small blush in between her cheeks. Then came Haruhi, looking defiantly at me. I think I rehearsed this. She pointed at me, preparing to try and chew me out in front of everybody again.

''Haruhi, before you say anything. I just wanted to say that I didn't want my slinget to get dirty before we got to the show.'' I don't think it got dirty, but I can surely say it got sweaty. God, it's hot! She quickly adjusted her tone and put her hands on her hips. Was that a small glimpse of speechlessness, Miss Suzumiya?

''Fine! That's why you're only Kyon.'' That's my nickname, right? ''Anyways, the two you're facing are some number 1 contender wannabees who think they could beat anybody in this dumb town. I answered the challenge and made them put their contendership for the titles on the line!'' Number 1 contenders?! You expect me and Koizumi to beat two guys who have probably been wrestling for years AND on the top level in the tag division?

''Have you no faith in your SOS Brigades men?'' If we were all men, that would've worked. Then came the smile of triumph, here it comes. ''Now we're gonna whoop them back to the bush leagues!''

The Amphitheater was vastly different from when we were filming The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina a while back. It was still an outside venue on a nice sunny day and we had a decent crowd turn out including, to my utter shock, Kunikada with Tsuruya? He must have gotten the guts to finally ask her. Good job, my friend. But why did you have to come here, in front row no less? There was a large arch way which was probably where we were going to enter the arena from and a large ring in the middle of the stone circle. The locker rooms which was where me and Koizumi were was situated behind a small forest. It wasn't bad but it wasn't the cleanest place either.

It finally came time for us to prepare to go out for our match. Me and Koizumi had our pads and boots on, which definitely clashed with the slingets and the jackets. Did I seriously use the world, 'clash?' Our opponents Go Akabe and Montel. I didn't know who they were or what they did. All I could tell was one was from here and the other was from the U.S. somewhere. Not sure. They came out with music and boos, so I'm going to assume we're going to be cheered. Is that how it works? Did we even have a choice for music?

''Oh, don't worry. Miss Suzumiya had already prepared a theme song for us to go out on.'' It was safe to assume it was a collaboration with the ENOZ girls and maybe Miss Nagato, something similar to what they played at the culture festival at North High. We were told to go out in five seconds.

''I guess the girls are a bit late.''

''The girls are coming out with us?''

''Of course.'' He turned to me, smiling. ''They are our managers for tonight after all.'' They can do that?

''GO!'' Koizumi without a second thought thrust out into the arena, waving at everybody and smiling in real Koizumi fashion. Just eat it up. There were cheers for him a plenty and then it was my turn to come out, and by my turn I was pushed out there by Haruhi.

''Get out there, Kyon! Don't wait for me!'' My pro wrestling debut involved me, falling on my face on a concrete floor by a girl who was half my size. This is how world champions are made. I finally got up and I noticed the lights and the crowd. It was something. I vaguely remembered that night me and Dad went to see that show but now, I was in the middle of it. It felt great. It felt like I was a gladiator entering into combat for the first time for only one thing in mind: glory at any price. I walked with a sway in my step, ignoring what had happened earlier and ignoring the catchy and corny theme song, Haruhi chose. I could've swore it went ''hare hare..'' something. I am definitely choosing the next song. Me and Koizumi were finally in the ring and the Haruhi was waving at everybody, seeming the most excited she's been in days. Miss Asahina was very scared to go in and felt nervous about the whole thing, only being escorted by our Enforcer was she able to get to ringside. I think I saw Tsuruya taking a video on her phone of her, laughing. Poor Asahina.

The song had finally ended and we were told to go to opposite sides of the ring. Me and Koizumi were on the left and Go and Montel on the right. A man in a suit walked to the middle of the ring with a microphone. To me, this was odd.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is set for one fall under tag team rules and it is for the number 1 contendership for the Tag Team Championship. To my right, weighing at a combined weight of 502 pounds. Go Akabe and Montel , the East-West Exchange!''

Not a bad name. Montel was a bit leaner than Akabe and Akabe was defined.

''To my left, making their pro wrestling debut. At a combined weight of 436 pounds. Representing the SOS Brigade, Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon!''

SOS Brigade, my nickname, and twice my weight. So much for keeping a low profile. I swore I could hear Tsuruya laugh like a witch and Kunikada laughing too. How can you pose in such a strange outfit? To my reluctance, we took our jackets off and I took the apron. It looked like Koizumi and Akabe would start the match. Fair enough, I get to watch for a moment and relax.

About five minutes in, we have Haruhi screaming her lungs out into her Directors' cone thing at Koizumi whenever he started to lag which wasn't often. He was really holding his own in there against what appeared to be a seasoned vet. They exchanged some grapples and holds but no one got the advantage. It was as if Koizumi and Akabe had faced each other several times or Koizumi's been doing some research. Besides the basic holds, I didn't know much. Five more minutes and still, a pure stalemate between the two. Any German suplexes turned into backflips or a roll, any arm wrenches turned into a flip, and any time one went to run at the other, it would turn into a sweep and grapple war. At one point in the match, Koizumi and Akabe had a staredown; they were sizing each other up but they both knew what was really happening. What happens when the irresistible force met an immovable object? Ever hear the answer to that riddle? They tag out. Koizumi took his hand out towards me and I clapped it. I looked at Haruhi and then at Nagato and Asahina.

''Destroy him, Kyon!'' Thank-you, Ultra Manager. Mikuru was clapping for me and the fans were cheering. I sure hope it was for me. Akabe tagged in Montel and it was a fresh match once more. I'll do what I do best. I grappled Montel; I tried. He was fast. He sidestepped and kicked me with some strange dance style. It knocked me back. Anytime you deal with someone who was faster than you, Ryoko for instance, you either had Nagato help you which was out of the question here or you trick them. He ran at me and I scissored his legs. He feel throat first into the middle rope. Now for me to play my favorite game: I have til five! I put my knee to the back of his neck.

''I have til five!'' I yelled out. Some of the fans started booing me. What the hell?

''Kyon, you idiot! Stop cheating! We want them cheering for us!''

I thought you wanted to win!? I reluctantly let go at 3. God's orders. Montel was still on the bottom rope, head poking out of the middle. You're about to meet my knee, good sir. I went outside of the apron and ran as fast as I could at full velocity with my knee. Down goes Montel. The crowd continued to boo me. What do you want!? Maybe some aerial action could make them cheer for me. I went to the top turnbuckle and, well, I didn't know what to do. Elbow drop? Body slam? Too late. Montel high kicks me in the leg. Going groin first into the steel? Not something I want to do again. He goes up with me. What are you doing? Just throw me off or something. That's exactly what he was going to do. He jumps and does a backflip. The velocity drops me down the floor and on my back. He seemed to hurt himself too. What is it with wrestlers and attacking my back? Better than getting stabbed, I suppose.

Three minutes into my time, I managed to get the fan to cheer for me and, by association, the Brigade again by addressing them whenever I hit a move on Montel. A slam there, a knee strike here, a few knife chops. He would get in a few shots too with that crazy dance fighting style of his. I should've took martial arts lessons when I was younger, I am Japanese after all. Not to mention, I can't 'cheat' anymore. Haruhi demanded it and the fans boo me for it. If they only knew I was trying to do two things in this match: help isolate Space Bubbles and win a match against professionals. Around two more minutes into the match, I could tell Montel was tired.

All that dancing finally got to him. Koizumi, you remember that move I was going to do to you? Watch this! He was on his knees, he was the prey, and I was the predator. I run towards him and he flips on his back and kicks me threw the air! I sailed unto my back near Koizumi. Why do I try doing that? I tag Koizumi in. He runs in like a man on fire, taking out Akabe and going after Montel. He threw him to our corner and I was still trying to breath. You better not tag me in this early! Montel was exhausted and Koizumi was in the gridiron stance. He pumped his fist into the air three times, yelling out each time.

''S…O…S!'' The crowd exploded to it. Haruhi exploded to it. Miss Asahina exploded to it. Miss Nagato stood stoic. Koizumi hit's that weird clothesline on him, jumping to the second rope opposite me. He wasn't done. He had something else in mind. He threw him out of the way and raised his arms mid-level. The crowd started clapping each time Koizumi rotated his wrists, his hands freely flowing. Clap…Clap…Clap…Clap…Montel gets up. Big mistake. Koizumi kicks him and Montel bends over. He grabs his head into a front facelock. The opposite hand raises, raising five fingers up. He takes that hand and rotates it around Montel's neck and jumps. The crowd jumps. Haruhi jumps. Asahina jumps. Nagato stands. Montel goes head first into the mat and Koizumi takes the pin. 1…2…3! Ding Ding!

''Here's your winners and new number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Championship: Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon, the SOS Brigade!''

The crowd cheered and the girls all entered the ring. Haruhi hugged us both and yelled out. ''We did it!'' We? You mean you as in me and Koizumi, right? Our song starts playing and I raise my hands. Might as well feel some accomplishment for it, even though Koizumi was getting most of the attention, deserving bastard. Speaking of bastards, I swore I saw that sneering one look at me from beyond the crowd. I don't know if he was there but it sure felt like it.

''Kyon, are you okay?'' Oh, Asahina!

''Yeah, I'm fine. I swore I…never mind.'' We continued celebrating for about two more minutes before leaving. Not bad for our first match.

''Alright, Team!'' Haruhi had us at the diner, preparing her announcement. ''The SOS Brigade are one step closer to worldwide recognition! Nice job team, but Kyon.'' Of course. ''You can't just freeze up on that turnbuckle. You could have won there instead of Koizumi saving you time and time again.''

Well, you go up there and see what it's like. I needed a good move. Ow! A swift hand came out of nowhere to reach my cheek. ''What was that for?''

''Cheating! SOS Brigade members will be cheered! We never cheat. Got it?'' I gave a faux salute and sat back down. ''Back to business, you two are in line for the tag team titles this Wednesday at an actual arena this time! Which means you will both have to train hard!'' She then turned towards Asahina. ''Even Mikuru. She will be having her debut match right before the title match! I made sure Yuki taught her everything about Moe style and you will even get to show off that new uniform for all of this city to see!'' Apparently, Moe style was a nickname for diva wrestling, according to Haruhi, where the competitor was more than likely attractive and ill trained, so she would either win matches by stumbling around looking cute or have an enforcer, in this case, Nagato. ''Oh stop crying, Mikuru!'' She held onto her, gently. I swear, if I have another dream again! ''It's no disqualification! Yuki will have your back the entire time.''

She looked nervously at Nagato, who looked at Asahina for a slight moment, nodding. ''You know it.'' That was calmly youthful. Wait a minute, Wednesday!? Isn't that a school day?

''Don't worry about, Kyon! Okabe knows about what we're doing and offered to give us as much time off as we need as long as we do the assignments he gives us. So, no slacking! Fame waits for no man!''

And just like that, the road to the tag team titles awaited us…

A.N.: So, Koizumi is blowing up as a face and Kyon is a should be heel who knows nothing of the face/heel dynamic. So yeah, The SOS Brigade's theme song is Hare Hare Yukai which I do not own either and for those wondering what move Koizumi used to end the match, it's called the Twist of Fate for those wondering. I thought it suit him. Kyon will have his own soon and as for him planting someone on the mat, wait and see. Romance subplots have been established as well as a closed space one. I hope this was a good chapter and now it's time to hit the books for me!

As usual, review, give constructive critique, and any tips that may help make this story better. I know how this will end and I know how this will hit the rising point so I hope to finish this within the month, if not by early next month.

Until then, good night and good luck.


	4. The Program

A.N.: A few things prior to the latest chapter, 1: I'm glad to know people are receiving this pretty well so thanks for the input!

2: I'd like to thank someone who will remain anonymous for giving me input and tips on how to make this story a little bit better. Thusly, I decided to edit this chapter a bit before releasing it. Honestly, I've had a nasty habit of editing after the story was published either over laziness or rushing so my apologies.

3: I would've released the latest chapter or two more recently, however I had four exams and a formal write-up to finish this week. This week had been absolutely brutal to the point that me wanting to do anything that I enjoy had been far and few in between. Luckily, I'm on mid-term break for a few days not including the weekend so I may be updating a bit more often for the next little while.

Thus is the will of a person who awakens too early, even on a Saturday.

All of that said, enjoy the show!

Chapter 4: The Program

I can't properly explain what came to me or what drove me to go to the gym at 7 in the morning…on a Sunday, although I could guess why.

It was an odd gut feeling to leave my bed as if some of Haruhi's energy was transferred to me in my sleep which is odd considering I don't remember having a dream last night and if I did, the cheers must have been at an audible low.

I can't tell if that's an insult to me on one end or a god send that no Space Bubbles are popping up.

Walking outside at around 6:30 in the morning was an interesting yet haunting experience. The sun didn't rise until a bit later and it looked wonderful, pouring into the suburbs of my neighborhood. Even the air smelled fresher; more clean; yet to be effected by other people going to work or driving their cars. I wanted more of it; it was something I could get used to.

What I couldn't get used to was seeing Koizumi at the gym earlier than me, running laps at full speed like it was nothing. He noticed me and stopped at a sudden thought and started to approach me.

''Good morning, Kyon. You felt it too, I presume.''

Haruhi's doing, one more time. He nodded and motioned to jog with him. Can't we just skip to the weight lifting? I enjoy that a bit more than I thought.

''As you've likely noticed, you and I also have been experiencing a new drive to get better than what we are. I've been feeling it a little since Tuesday but it was even more intense today. ''

Haruhi did say we would have to work hard for our championship match. I guess now we won't even have a choice.

''It's a good thing, don't you say? I've practiced my 'interesting talents' for years that I've neglected my body up until now.''

You've neglected your body? You were running like The Flash for who knows when and you still have the energy to jog and talk at once. The only reason I can do both is because I'm only getting started. Not that I'm complaining about my new body.

''That is true. Maybe I'm more used to running while you're more used to walking up hills or biking. Your legs seem more conditioned than mine, not that I'm comparing.''

Keep your eyes away from the lower half of my body, please. He seemed more amused by this.

''Well if you want some extra company, I know Miss Asahina and Miss Nagato are here as well.''

And Haruhi isn't here? Go figure. ''Where are they?''

''They're up in the ring on the north side of the building. I believe Miss Nagato is training her in the Moe Style for her match this week.''

I never understood how Nagato was able to train Miss Asahina in any wrestling style, let alone a gimmick one. ''How does she know that?'' Even I have to admit that was a stupid question from the start, so I expected an obvious answer.

''She is an artificial humanoid interface after all. Her knowledge of this planet's customs is merely a thought away. I've been training with her at her apartment whenever I was woken up to the alert of a Space Bubble. Considering the time it takes for those to dissipate, I was already up and moving. Today was a special exception because I was able to have a good night's sleep!''

That explains how he was able to perform so well in every match he's been involved in.

''If you asked her, I would suspect she would be more than happy to train you.''

I decided to take him up on that inquiry and ascended the stairs towards the ring where the girls were. I was a little perplexed on how she was able to train Koizumi at her apartment. I've been there and I know there's not much to it besides a hard-wood floor and that time room. Maybe Nagato was a closet wrestling fan this entire time or had a secret virtual reality room, just for occasions like this. I wouldn't be surprised by that; nothing surprises me anymore.

As I neared the room, I could hear Miss Asahina huff and puff in that room. I would be a bonafide liar if I said I didn't enjoy seeing Miss Asahina and, by that extension, Haruhi in their exercise clothes. Baggy shorts are truly man's best friend. Maybe she was in her wrestling attire.

I entered the room and noticed Asahina and Nagato talking. It appeared that they were finishing up. How much I would've loved to see that Moe Style, alas I am regaled to have to wait until her match. She was also in her exercise clothes, clean. If she was training with Nagato, why didn't she sweat?

She waved to me and Nagato turned her head.

''Morning, Kyon!''

She ran and gave me a quick hug. And yes, even a bigger shirt couldn't hide those from being noticeable.

''Me and Miss Nagato were just finishing up our training for the day, I will do some quick yoga and head home.''

She bowed to Nagato and then to me and left to do her…yoga!? How much I would pay to do some yoga with Asahina however my mind was somewhere else, if you can imagine. As soon as she left, I looked towards Nagato who awaited what I had to say. She was also in her exercise clothes and I'm going to go ahead and add her to the pleasing-to-see category.

''Nagato, how have you been training Asahina and Koizumi?''

She looked at me the way she always does.

''It is very complicated to explain to you.''

Isn't it always?

''I have been training Itsuki Koizumi and Mikuru Asahina in, to explain in a way you may understand, a remote virtual reality system connected to my cerebral workings.''

That doesn't seem too complicated.

''What I just explained to you was the most minimal way I could have explained this process to you.''

Figures, so how does this work?

She extended her arm to mine and reached out my hand in my direction.

''I have manipulated the data in this room to make it look to anyone that may enter or observe this process that we are doing an individual training program. Grab my hand and I will show you.''

What happened next after grabbing her hand felt like a dream in time. How most people perceive dreams as time condensed. The best explanation could state that one hour in a dream is worth eight hours of sleep, to which we perceive and remember. Nagato's training program, which I made a habit of doing up to the championship match along with Koizumi and Asahina, was the complete reverse.

One hour in that program was worth, according to Nagato, approximately 6.28 minutes or at least those were the numbers I bothered to remember.

The program forced me to face simulations of well-known wrestlers in several matches until I beat them. There was no time limit and there was no mercy, and I say this without trying to sound badass or tough. I mean, there was no mercy in these simulations. These guys that Nagato somehow downloaded made my match with Montel look like a dog chasing after his tail. It was embarrassing! It made me better.

I had to face one man several times until I defeated them and as soon as I did, another man comes out; a much more difficult opponent and I had to defeat them too. These programs went on for an hour in real time, so I'll let you worry about the math on how it felt in that program. I wanted to quit but my body, my pride, and my need to match up just couldn't let me quit. I won't get too much into these fights but I will say as time went by, more opponents fell at my feet.

After an hour elapsed, I had to stand back from Nagato.

''The hour of your performance program is complete. All body knowledge and maneuvers used have been successfully transferred to your mind.''

From what I could tell, I remembered everything from the fights and I knew every move I did and when to do it. I was more tired than I've ever felt in my life and yet, I didn't sweat.

''Every event that occurred in the performance program was projected into your brain very similar to your dreams. Despite what you did or felt in your experience, your physiological processes were not affected.''

That explains why Asahina didn't sweat either. Speaking of Asahina. ''What kind of wrestling did you teach me?''

''A general style of professional wrestling based on grapples, strikes, and submission holds. You should be able to perform optimally with continued training which I may offer anytime at least every 24 hours. If I were to continue to train you in such a program in shorter time than 24 hours, you're physiological functions would be exasperated and may overindulge into the artificial program which could cause confusion between reality and the program.''

In other words if I were to use the program several times in less than 24 hours, I could go insane. If the discovery of Aliens, Time Travelers, Espers, Shinjins, and a reality-manipulating 17 year-old girl didn't drive me insane, I don't know what could. Nagato has never led me astray in the year I've known her and if she says THIS will cause insanity, I'm willing to believe her.

I bowed to Nagato and gave her my appreciations and left the room but not without passing by Koizumi along the way.

''How was the training program?''

Koizumi was definitely not stupid and he was a decent enough deducer to figure out why I was up here for an hour without a dirty thought in his head. I doubt he was even able to have a dirty thought, nor do I want to know. Which reminds me, never be around Koizumi and alcohol if it ever happens.

''It was an interesting experience.'' To put it lightly.

''I felt the same way the first time. You will get used to it. I have about one minute before my 24 hours are up so I will speak to Miss Nagato about it soon.''

He rounded it out to the nearest minute? This must be an exciting hobby for him. It was pretty much confirmed from what he said next:

''I never realized how much I would enjoy wrestling. It is so fun and I don't say this because Miss Suzumiya wants us to win the titles. The thrill of a crowd and the ways of how a good match can be created. It's almost as if each slam is our own version of the drums; a chop is a stroke of a cello, just my opinion anyways.''

Yes, because spinning a man's head into the mat is so similar to the stroking of a violin in The Ode to Joy. I never really thought about what I enjoyed about wrestling. I know I loved performing in front of a crowd and milking the chants as long as I could. There was also something about having an advantage over your opponent. Unfortunately, I can't do those same moves anymore because Haruhi refuses to allow me to cheat and give the Brigade a bad name.

''Anyways, I should head off to see Miss Nagato now. I shall see you tomorrow then. Pleasant dreams to you, tonight.''

I really hope there was no irony in that sentence.

A.N: So this chapter was shorter than I expected it to be but I will also be uploading the next one tonight as well after I finish editing it. I hope it was decent and was good for one's expectations as well as easier for everyone to read.

I wanted to put some more emphasis on Nagato's importance in this chapter and for those who may believe that Asahina is being under used, don't worry. She will have plenty of exposure with time. We're are in for a road, fellas. Hopefully you will enjoy it as I enjoy writing it.

Until the next chapter, good night and good luck.


	5. Manifest Content

Chapter 5: Manifest Content

Remind me to rethink on planting Koizumi's face to the mat the next time we have a match together. The rest of that fabled Sunday involved catching up on homework with periodic interruptions from my stomach and my sister who wanted some random knick knacks.

I don't think she or my Mother know about what me and the Brigade did on Saturday. I doubt they know about what we're gonna do come Wednesday. If Mom's not home, she's at work from 9-5. End of story.

It seemed like a normal Sunday where nothing interesting happened. That was until I went to bed that night.

The dreams started to happen again except this time, it was more vivid. The chanting continued from the girl.

''Kyon…Kyon…Kyon….''

There was a small spotlight encased around me; surrounding me in the room filled with darkness.

''Kyon….Kyon…..Kyon!''

The voice yelled my name the last time. This was no normal Closed Space dream, nowhere close. At least I could move around. I was stuck in this light, unable to escape or even touch past the darkness. Even if I could, I couldn't see a damn thing. I tried to track the noise to find which direction the voice was coming from.

''…Kyon…''

Just my luck. It was only an inaudible whisper. I felt it came from my left.

It did come from my left, until I heard footsteps move around the darkness. There were a few claps.

''Ky…..on.''

The spotlight went off. I was in darkness and I could feel whatever presence was with me, moved away into the darkness. I was alone again. Alone, then my eyes opened. It had to be the oddest dream I ever had and whatever it was, I knew I was stuck in a cold sweat for it.

I grabbed my thin warm blanket to make sure it was real; to know that I was awake. I need to get my hands on a special item; some sort of locket or a top; some way to know that I am awake. Regardless, I knew Koizumi would have answers for me. If I see Haruhi today, she won't tell me anything.

The walk up the hill almost felt like a warm-up compared to all the training I've been doing in the last week. Hell, one hour inside Nagato's program makes the entire regime Haruhi forced us to go through look like a warm up. It took me about half of the time to normally get up the hill to get to the school and get everything ready for the day.

I wish I could say that day was normal. First thing, I noticed a lot of people passing me by, whispering and pointing at me. I didn't expect for a second that they weren't before because of my association with the Brigade but now that I was actually involved with something where my face is exposed, as well as my nickname, for everyone to see, it was quite evident what they were talking about. The crowd at that show numbered about 100 maybe 150 and I only recognized three people in the entire crowd: Kunikada, Tsuruya, and that blond sneering bastard. Kunikada wouldn't talk about it unless it came up. It's not like him. Tsuruya on the other hand is a wild card, and that's probably the best definition for her personality I ever grafted on her.

Trapped in my thoughts and trying to distinguish who could've done what, I was strangled by the tie. My neck muscles protected from the force or maybe I was used to it by her at the time. No secret it was Haruhi.

''Kyon! Come with me!''

If you asked nicely for once, maybe I would follow you without having to…right, Haruhi.

She dragged me to the top of the staircase where we first came up with creating the club. 'We' being the proper pronoun to use as much as she would like to argue and…was that a ponytail?

''Kyon, How dare you not tell me that you and the rest of the Brigade were training behind my back!''

''We were there at 7 in the morning. I didn't think you would want to be interrupted from your beauty sleep.''

Pandering to her feminine side at that last part didn't do much to not lessen the hold she had on me. Didn't stop her from evidently blushing within that red face. I guess she doesn't like being underappreciated, if only she sees that she is.

''You idiot! If the SOS Brigade is involved in anything, it doesn't matter if it's at 4 am or 4 pm. You do nothing without your Chief!''

I guess working hard means nothing if she's not there to take credit for us being as fit as we are. When was the last time you ever did a rep or did anything on the level of heavy lifting, not like she needed it with her energy. I'm still semi-embarrassed that a 100 pound girl was able to drag around someone about twice her size around the school.

She had let go of my tie right before the bell prior to first class started where I would, of course, be in danger of her slamming my head on her desk. Having my back turned to Haruhi as never done me any good.

''Whatever. This doesn't excuse you and the rest from training tonight. 4 pm! Gym! No Brigade meeting! If you're late, you'll get a penalty!''

No surprises here. I nodded and gave her my famous faux salute, which I'm making famous slowly. There was something on my mind though.

''Haruhi, wait.''

She stopped before she started to go down the stairs, staring at me with those intense eyes of her. Those intense, radiant eyes.

''What is it?''

Almost sounded sincere too.

''Have any interesting dreams last night?''

In the span of five seconds, I could hear her gasp, shake her head, tell me ''N-No'', and turn her head away from me.

''Come on, we're gonna be late.''

You are a terrible liar, Miss Suzumiya. I could bet 500 yen that she was blushing right in front. I know well enough she was hiding it from me. She could blush or show a small aspect of implicit emotion in front of people who don't reveal it but never to me. What was it that Nagato was calling it? Displacement, I think. I can only guess a therapist would have a field day examining her.

All of the classes up until lunch, Haruhi kept staring outside of the window. I didn't turn my head but I could see her reflection looking out to nature. By the way she stared, she almost looked like a sensitive human being and, to me, she was. Most people wouldn't see it but when you've seen her in those few rare moments like I have, you could see she hides a lot. What's going on in your head, Haruhi? Is it really biological repression and if so, why does it involve me? The answer is so obvious and I'm just denying it. It really is those rare moments that make me think that Koizumi could be right. I need to clear my head.

I was hoping when lunch came, I could focus on my giant sized meal that Mom decided to up to fit my new found appetite. I could, if it wasn't for Tanaguchi.

''So Kyon, this whole time you were trying to do this?''

Right in the middle of me feasting on my koi and there is a picture on his phone of me in that jacket, standing right next to a posing Koizumi. I looked at the phone to see that the picture was...I had to sigh in between…on Facebook. I never got a profile, didn't see the point when I had their phone numbers.

''Tsuruya posted a bunch of these pictures and you didn't think I wouldn't find out?''

Why are you pointing at me like I committed some guilty action? All I did was wrestle two guys and get out-staged by Koizumi for most of the match.

''We've been friends for years and you didn't even bother to tell me or Kunikada that you wanted to be a pro wrestler. I guess I didn't know you either.''

''Tanaguchi, I didn't decide to become one until Haruhi wanted the whole Brigade to become a wrestling faction. Relax!''

He looked at me inquisitively at first then he snickered a little.

''I must admit though, having a strong friend could be a benefit. Can you imagine how many As and A+s you could get and give some action my way?''

You could always become strong yourself. Spend enough time at the gym, eating the rights foods, and doing the right work-outs will make you muscle. The only reason I was an exception was because of the local reality bender who haunts my dreams. I really don't think Tanaguchi has ever wanted to work out a day in his life without some form of motivation, not like I was going to give him any. He just seems like the kind of guy who would gloat after spending a sole minute at the gym. I really wanted to change the subject away from his female grading system.

''Where is Kunikada today anyways?''

His face started to sneer a little while getting more comfortable on his chair, if you can even imagine that. I suspected a hint of jealously from his facial contortion.

''He went out on a date with Tsuruya today. Her family's loaded so she's taking him out. Can you believe a girl taking out a guy?''

I can't imagine that as being so absurd. We live in a changing world where the idea of sexism in certain countries, including Japan, is slowly dying away. Eventually, I'd like to hope that there's not much of it. I could ask Miss Asahina but I know exactly where it's going to go.

''Am I really the most old-fashioned guy out there?''

If you're an old-fashioned man for a woman, you'd have to have a girlfriend first. I'd suggest Miss Nagato but I doubt Humanoid Interfaces would make great mates. I'm not saying by any means that Nagato isn't attractive, she is! Just don't expect it to be an emotional affair. That is unless Tanaguchi seen her in her new outfit.

''By the way, you know that quiet girl you hang out with? Yuki, right? I saw what she was wearing and wow! I never thought a girl could ever look good in men's biker gear. She went up to an A if you don't mind sharing.''

''Do you still believe I was with her that day?''

''Just kidding, man. Don't break me!''

That sarcasm pouring out of his pours was almost as bad as the body spray he bathed in today. No wonder no girl wants to be around you, even I'm having trouble standing your odor.

/

The next few days leading up to the championship match was the same old situation. The only problem I had with it was the fact that Koizumi and I haven't been able to converse about the more vivid dream I had on Sunday. After classes, I'd go to the gym, suffer a penalty, do my work out, get stared at by that sneering bastard, wrestle Koizumi to a 30 minute draw, have Nagato train me for an hour at her apartment, go home, do homework, go to sleep and pray for no nightmares, and repeat.

If I were trying to come up with a shirt idea, I think I overdid it.

The only people I could freely and privately have this talk with were Koizumi and Nagato. Haruhi would somehow find a way to make this my fault and it could turn into something suspicious while Asahina would be, with lack of a better word, disturbed with the way I could describe it. Besides, I don't think Miss Asahina would know much about the underlying cause of a dream caused by Haruhi's influence.

Koizumi and I wouldn't have a conversation until around Wednesday afternoon of classes, well right before classes. While I was finishing feasting on my prey, I had received a text message from Koizumi which read:

''The Agency has you excused for the rest of the day. Come to the limo parked just outside the main gate. I'll be waiting for you.''

Did he really have to put that 'for you' part at the end? Beats being in class for another two hours.

I prepped everything and walked outside to find the limo parked outside. I opened the door and saw Koizumi inside, wearing his wrestling attire. You seem to be enjoying this way too much.

''Good evening, Kyon. How have your dreams been recently?''

I took the seat across from him. There's no way I'm letting him breach my personal space like always.

''Sunday was the only situation. The last couple of days had been absent, gladly.''

I explained to Koizumi how the Sunday dream had become a lot more vivid, how I was stuck in place within a spotlight, and how I heard movement and noise around me in the darkness. I don't know if Koizumi knew anything about Freudian Dream Theory or any of that, but at least he tried and he was trying hard.

''That does correlate well with another issue from Sunday night. At 2:14 am, another Space Bubble appeared however not only did it last for an extra minute it also grew in circumference by twice its original center.''

I'm sorry Koizumi; I don't understand Space Bubble Physics. Care to elaborate?

''My apologies. This means that the intensity of Miss Suzumiya's dreams are increasing at a steady rate and lasting longer.''

At this point, he snapped his fingers. He must've come up with an epiphany.

''On Sunday, did you see or communicate with her?''

I shook my head. All I did Sunday after the gym was catch up on homework. Wait a moment.

''Are you saying that because I didn't see Haruhi or acknowledge her being that day, she caused a bigger and longer Space Bubble?''

It didn't explain the first or second bubbles when I knew that I was with Haruhi. The only time it was strange was when I was with Haruhi and she was giving me praise.

''It seems to me that whenever you're around Miss Suzumiya, her potential for creating Space Bubbles in her dreams lowers in probability.''

You're going to suggest that I spend a lot more time with her, aren't you?

''You can always try!''

That thousand-watt grin only made me more and more creeped out, but it only confirmed what I already suspected and considering Haruhi, it will happen whether I like it or not.

''I don't have a choice, do I?''

He shrugged while maintaining his smile.

''We will know for sure if our hypothesis is correct tonight since we will surely be seeing her before our championship match which reminds me. How do you think we will do?''

If he really wanted to know, I have no idea. I haven't done any research on who the tag team champions are but not trying to sound over-confident, we have done enough training and wrestling simulations to handle anything they could throw at us. It also helps that we have three extra members to help and distract them, especially Haruhi who will likely yell in their ears until they submit.

''True enough. I did a little bit of research on who we will be facing. The champions appear to be bad guys or heels, according to wrestling tradition. I believe you had a small stint as one when you were being booed.''

Well that finally makes sense! So I guess we are the good guys.

''Correct, One is named Vance Taichi and the other is Suzuki Keiichi. Both of them are quick technical wrestlers with 15 years of wrestling experience under their belts except Vance is about 6 feet and 8 inches, so he will tower over both of us. If we were to work his legs, the match would become much easier…''

Me and Koizumi had spent about a few hours prepping for our match before heading to the arena at 5 pm. We had a quick dinner at the same Agency diner, made a quick stop at the gym, and headed to the arena where our night had finally come. The arena was a decent venue with a quality amount of size and enough room to hold 10,000 people. Nowhere close to the Tokyo dome but it was good enough. What I was surprised about was the number of people who were entering the arena just to see a bunch of people in tights, fight each other. I'm not too surprised but it still astounded me that people paid good money to watch stuff like this. It made me wonder if we were so different from our ancient ancestors. As long as we weren't fighting lions, I think I will live.

Me and Koizumi were directed to the locker room which was filled with several wrestlers who were also getting ready. They mostly kept to themselves while we prepared for our match until I realized something.

''Hey Koizumi, have you heard from the girls?''

He looked at me, just sitting down on the bench with that smile.

''I did. Miss Suzumiya told me that she was preparing Miss Asahina for her match and that she and Miss Nagato would escort her to her match. She was going to meet up with us before our title match.''

''Alright but why couldn't we go out there? It is a no disqualification match, right?''

''It is but it's frowned upon for men to interfere in women's matches.''

I never heard that rule, then again I never heard many. I wouldn't mind seeing what Haruhi had in mind for Asahina to wear though.

''If you'd like to find out how she's doing, she is about to make her entrance right now on the television.''

He pointed at the big screen television attached to the side of the locker room right next to the door. How did I miss that? The stereo system exploded with the SOS Brigade's theme song where Haruhi jumped out of the entrance way, giving away that million-watt smile of hers and putting attention with her fingers to Miss Asahina who was wearing that pink robe, her hood was up, and her face had make-up that brought resemblance to a Geisha. She looked way too adorable with that white make-up, her face so fondly and articulately decorated in such a formal way but she was so nervous. I could only wonder what she was feeling entering an arena with such a large amount of people, preparing to wrestle someone who was either wrestling in a similar style as hers or wishing to crush her.

I gulped at the very thought of anyone wanting to hurt Miss Asahina.

I clinched my fist at the thought of anyone willing to hurt Miss Asahina.

I only imagined what I would do if someone did hurt Miss Asahina.

My anger had turned to a feeling of awkwardness from Koizumi, who tried to calm me down and massage my shoulders. Uhhhh, Koizumi?

''I'm sorry but it seems like you needed one.''

Thanks but no thanks.

He let go but he did remind me of one thing. ''Miss Nagato is with her as you can see and so is Miss Suzumiya. They won't allow her to be harmed by anyone.''

I believe Miss Suzumiya wouldn't want Asahina to be hurt by anyone BESIDES her. I do believe that Nagato will protect her, she said it was another objective for her and maybe the training that Nagato gave to Asahina could've been a bit more than just Moe Style, I hope it was.

Come on, Miss Asahina. I know you can do it.

A.N: Alright! Next chapter will be Asahina vs. ? and the big title match.

Until the next chapter, good night and good luck!

'


	6. The Moe Rises

A.N: I had forgotten to mention in the last two chapters to review and give constructive critique whenever possible. I'm always up for more tips considering this is my first story on this site and to use the definition of fallibility correctly here, anyone whose writing anything or doing anything can always do better.

Anywho, I had to think long and hard on how I was going to make the Mikuru match interesting and how that will connect to the tag match, both of which will be done tonight since they're back-to-back.

Hope you enjoy!

/

Chapter 6: The Rise of the SOS Brigade part 1: The Moe Rises

Poor, Miss Asahina.

That's all I could think about throughout her entrance and I couldn't figure out which thing to feel bad for her most: Being dragged to the ring by Haruhi while Nagato just stared in her biker gear or being wooed by almost every guy in the audience, in the locker room, and at home. Don't they realize she's 17, at least that's how I old I think she is.

From then, it also dawned on me that these matches were being televised across Japan and possibly in small channels across the globe. Surely there's one person who's videotaping this.

Poor, Miss Asahina.

Poor me!

If he match is going to be televised, mine and Koizumi's will be as well. Anyone who wasn't on Tsuruya's Facebook friend list will easily find out who we are, what we're doing, and, sickly enough, what we will be wearing.

I would normally give a generous facepalm to my forehead if I wasn't watching Miss Asahina's entrance, being expertly pried away from the ring ropes by Haruhi. I could even hear Haruhi yell at her to come in and …disrobe in front of thousands of people!

And before you call me a pervert, keep in mind that even if Asahina is 17 then I'm still in her age range. Not that I'm lusting over her, just that I know she's attractive. I've seen her almost in the bare minimum but I know even if I did lust over her, it wouldn't amount to anything. Her superiors wouldn't have her being with someone from the past in fear of disruption of the space-time continuum or something like that. I also wouldn't want to risk disturbing her by asking her out after telling her about the mole even she didn't know about. Long story short, if I can only have her as a friend I'm more than happy with that.

What happened next almost made me eat my words.

''Come on, Mikuru! Take it off!''

Haruhi can out yell anything and anyone, even thousands of chanting people.

Haruhi had unraveled Asahina's robe and out came the outfit and all I can say was that I swore I seen Koizumi blush.

From what I could notice from her shivering; her limbs tightly knit in a futile attempt to hide her assets, she had on a light pink unitard that covered all except her hips, legs, arms, and a small window dead center for her …endowments. There were bunnies everywhere on her attire, arms pads, knee pads, and the boots had not only bunnies but a bunny tail on the back of the heels.

This was definitely imagined in the limitless thoughts of Haruhi.

As Haruhi pushed her into the center of the ring; roughly lifting her hands away from her body to pose for the audience, all the while letting out a nervous cry, I couldn't help but wonder how was she going to fight anyone all the while trying to hide her body.

If I might add, I finally realized why Asahina was eating so much as well. I couldn't see all of her stomach because of the unitard, but I could tell it was very well toned and muscular, her legs and backside also seemed more toned. Great, Haruhi made me and Koizumi mini-hunks and made Asahina a sex-object. Not like that last one was anything new.

Her music finally stopped and she, Haruhi, and Nagato were sent to one corner of the ring away from the entrance. That's when we finally get an idea who her opponent was. In one word: a beast.

I felt her presence from her music before she even came out of the smoke that engulfed the entrance. It sounded like a war call right before a massacre on a green field. Can they really put that into an entrance?

''You really are new to wrestling.'' A well-built man, sitting next to me told me while chuckling. I took a quick look at him and noticed he must be half-Japanese and half-Western maybe. His skin wasn't dark enough but the eyes were there. He had a trident-like goatee and appeared to be a behemoth.

''A lot of the more established workers get pyro and other stuff to fit their personas. Stick around long enough, and you may get one.''

The SOS Brigade with pyro? Haruhi would love to overkill that. I can imagine a pantheon of fireworks, shooting out of the ramp and somehow, I will explode. I know it.

''You know this girl?' He said, pointing at the TV.

I nodded and told him that was his first match. I hoped he was going to say something reassuring. Instead he widened his eyes.

''This girl, is known for injuring new competitors. Keep watching, you're about to be introduced to two things: a squash match and Senshakuchikusha.''

Tank Destroyer? Cheesy name but that really doesn't give me high hopes.

She came out of the smoke, literally breathing smoke out of her nose. She wasn't a tall woman but her face and build only said one thing to me for Asahina: Fresh meat. She wore a slinget like I did except it was black and with kanji writing on her back. It said: Barbie Breaker.

Haruhi, you sent Mikuru to her death! I knew her being a Moe was going to be the end of her eventually and here it is! In the form of Shaku!

She entered the ring and wouldn't look away from her for a moment. I could tell she was horrified at her very presence. Haruhi showed no fear; shouting out insults and dares towards Shaku while Nagato just stood there. They were both shooed outside of the ring while the announcer came in to introduce the girls. Can I make a new wish, Hikoboshi? And have it now? Please, let Miss Asahina survive this match.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, the following match is a No Disqualification match. There will be no count-outs and all forms of weapons and interference will be allowed as of the circumstances wanted by the following participant, who comes from Kyoto, Japan! She is Senshakuchi…kuuuuuuusha!''

She pose, only stared with a carnivorous smile on her face. The crowd cheered, chanting. ''Shaku's gonna kill you!'' Over and over again. This can't be allowed!

''The competitor to my right hails from Kobe, Japan! She is making her in-ring debut representing the SOS Brigade! Mikuru Asssssahiiiina!''

Haruhi did all the posing for her while Asahina was more worried about the manifestation of Thanatos that stood across from her. Did he really have to say that this was her first match? I think that added part only made Shaku feel more pleasure. Great, nice job Haruhi.

I wonder how often this Shaku won matches.

''She's never lost. She put up an open challenge to anyone for a No-DQ match anytime. That pumped up girl there with the ribbon took the challenge and called Shaku an idiotic biscuit that should spend more time giving middle aged men happy endings.

Everyone in the locker room laughed but then realized that whoever this girl wanted to face Shaku, was going to die. Then she was next.''

I think my heart just stopped. Someone except Koizumi, revive me!

The bell rang and the match began. Asahina went into a boxing stance, her right arm vibrating probably in fear. How does Moe Style work, exactly?

Shaku just looked at her, laughing. Calmly walking towards the baby deer as the predator she was. In what felt like a minute, Shaku finally walked up to Asahina to receive a punch from Mikuru, maintaining her stance. I remember feeling her punch to my face in the other reality. Felt like a brush of wind and that was before my transformation!

She lunged her right hand at her throat, whispering to her what I felt was some dark morbid desire. She tossed her to the other ring post but she tripped up. Shaku started to hunt her a bit until Asahina crawled under her legs and went for a kick to her butt. Still nothing. She quickly got up and tried to jump unto her. I was hoping so much that the force from her body would knock Shaku down, if only it were that simple. Shaku caught her and walked around a little, teasing everyone in the audience. Haruhi was slamming the sides of the ring intensely. She raised Asahina up and prepared to slam her. I was so nervous until Haruhi jumped in and grabbed Asahina off of Shaku.

What have you gotten yourself into? Shaku saw Haruhi and only saw another piece of meat to eat. She ran at her. Haruhi saw it coming and jumped over her. Shaku hit the ropes hard and Asahina rolled her up. The referee counted.

''1…kick out!''

Not even a two!? Haruhi left ringside, believing she could handle herself or hoping she would've gotten the win. Asahina could have done anything at this point, anything would've been better than what she did. She put her back into the ropes. Shaku smiled and licked her lips. She clotheslined her outside the ring.

Poor Miss Asahina fell down like a bag of hammers next to Haruhi, who insisted on badgering her even further for failing so quick. Can't you see she's hurt!?

Shaku went to the other side of the ring and opened the apron to find something. I didn't understand what she was looking for or what she was expecting to look for until I noticed a large stick in her hand, but it was wider.

''Is that a 2-by-4?'' I yelled out in oddity.

How was Koizumi just watching without a sweat dropping down his brow? I'm crackling under pressure!

Shaku, that monster, pointed her finger up in the air and pointed, not at Miss Asahina but Haruhi. The crowd started chanting again.

''Shaku's gonna kill you.''

She'd better not harm a hair on her head! My fists started clinching, the indignation rising. If that whole red bile thing Hippocrates once talked about was true, it was rising and boiling in my system. I don't care if they get disqualified, I have to do something! Before I could complete the reflex of my legs, Koizumi grabbed my hand.

''Wait. Watch.'' Koizumi pointed again at the television with that unreasonable grin. That's when I saw Nagato run to her aid as the only thing separating Shaku from the girls.

''It's No-DQ for both of them, after all. I can't imagine that small girl is going to do any better.''

I don't know who you are but do me a favour and shut up. Those are my friends that are risking severe punishment here. That's when I realized something I should've from when Shaku first obtained that piece of wood: Nagato will protect Asahina.

According to one of Newton's law of physics, for every reaction there's an opposite reaction. If only Newton met Nagato. Shaku walked towards her and dropped the wood. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but the way she was pointing at her she was threatening her. Nagato doesn't move. At this point, Shaku did something that she could've done to anybody except Nagato.

Shaku pushed Nagato, who barely moved. Eyes still meeting hers. She goes to punch Nagato and she catches it. She used that momentum to throw her into the barricade. Asahina may win after all!

This match quickly turned into Yuki Nagato vs Shaku and the crowd was in shock. Can you blame them? They expected to see a one-sided fight and instead you have a girl, half her size in a cute but absurd outfit, beating the dirt out of this monster.

Nagato threw Shaku back into the ring and calmly walked in while Haruhi was tending to Asahina. I could tell Shaku was frustrated and didn't want to have her first loss to someone wearing a Moe outfit, let alone get her ass kicked by a girl who had to be half her size. Not that I wasn't enjoying the show.

Every strike Shaku tried to land, Nagato expertly avoided and countered with brutal strikes or throws. Eventually, each throw was followed by a 'Woah' noise from the crowd. They did expect a squash…what's a squash match again, Mr. Behemoth?

His mouth was agape before he answered. ''It's a one-sided and quick victory. I'm glad I didn't see this coming.''

What amazed me about Nagato's performance was that she was still wearing her aviators. At this point in the match, Shaku was exhausted. Apparently, having quick matches made her more and more tired when it came down to someone who could hold their own. Nagato was preparing to finish her off but she wasn't going to pander to the crowd. Nagato brought Shaku back on her feet, threw her into the ropes, lifted her only slightly, and pushed her back down to the ground with one hand.

A huge 'woah' from the crowd and a 'woah' from some of the guys in the locker room. I don't think she's getting up anytime soon. This was when Asahina finally came back to the ring, hugging the 2-by-4 nervously.

''Come on, Mikuru! Hit her a little and splash her!''

Haruhi excitedly commanded to her. She looked at her in her timidly before nodding. Her face became more intense as she walked next to the unconscious monster that stood before her, or should I say a hibernating bear?

In Moe or maybe Mikuru nature, she gently touched Shaku with the wood on her gut a few times. She's cute even when attacking someone with a weapon. I can see Tsuruya watching this on T.V., laughing into a fit. She gently went on one knee, laid the 2-by-4 next to Nagato, and prepared to go on top of the turnbuckle closest to the fallen beast. The crowd cheered and without a pause, Asahina jumped and splashed (Maybe I should say trip) unto her. The referee dropped and started counting as soon as she glomped on her.

''1…2…3!''

The bell rang and Haruhi ran to glomp Asahina. I think the announcer was shocked to say acknowledge the winner of this match, as was hundreds at home who were expecting another victory under the belt of the Barbie Breaker.

''Here's your w-winner! Mikuru Asahina of the SOS Brrrrrigaddddddeeeee!''

Haruhi took her arm and raised, only this time Asahina was fine to let it be raised. She gave off a nervous but happy smile and I could hear a slight squeak from her, that I may have only heard. I'm good at reading Asahina's noises at this point.

That's when I noticed the behemoth who sat next to me the entire time stood up while I was applauding with Koizumi for our girls. Way to go, Miss Asahina. You did your job well, Miss Nagato. You tended to Asahina well, Haruhi. You heard me, I even gave credit to the Ultra Manager. I still need to talk to her about that insult though.

''That was an entertaining show. Now I got to prep for my match.''

Prep for your match? Your match is next? I took a quick look at the behemoth's locker and noticed that he took out a belt that said the following:

''World Tag Team Championship''

Which was written above a small etching on a small slot under it:

''Vance Taichi''

This guy was one of the guys me and Koizumi had to face tonight!? I knew Koizumi explained him to be pretty tall but you don't really feel small until you're toe-to-toe with a Titan. He threw the belt unto his shoulder and looked again at me.

''You said those girls were your friends, right? You wouldn't be Kyon or Koizumi by any chance?''

This is where Koizumi took any thunder I could try to provide.

''Yes, my name is Itsuki Koizumi and this is my friend, tag team partner, and fellow SOS Brigade member, Kyon. It is pleasure to make your acquaintance.''

You're going to bow to the man that may soon be mopping the floor with both of us. Vance bowed back. I thought he was supposed to be the bad guy?

''It's a pleasure. I heard about your first match and I heard you performed very well. Your friend, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten how to play his role.''

Forgive me for not being able to tell between a face or a heel before understanding its importance.

''Well, my new friend, I will give you a quick rundown to how this will work: You two are the good guys while me and my friend, who appears to be late again, are the bad guys. You milk the crowd, we tear them apart. Whatever happens, happens in the ring. Make sense?''

We both nodded and bowed to him before he left. For a bad guy, he seemed quite nice.

''Don't be fooled, Kyon. It's kayfabe after all.''

And kayfabe is?

''According to the wrestling slang training I took with Nagato the night before today, kayfabe is a term to divide the realms of the world of wrestling and the real world. Say that I called you a ''worm'' in the ring but I like you very much outside the ring. We are only enemies inside the ring but we are friends outside of it.

For Vance, he appears to be a nice guy outside of the ring while he could be a rude person inside the ring to ignite heel heat or to make the crowd boo him. Would that make sense?''

Nagato as a wrestling slang program? I really need to check out all of these different programs the next time I get inside Nagato's program.

''In any case, you should get ready for your match. According to the schedule, we are due to be behind the curtain in 15 minutes, so get dressed.''

Good point, but how come I didn't get a schedule? I took my gear in my bag and left for a bathroom stall to get dressed in. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let Koizumi or anyone else watch me get dressed. At this point, I had just realized that Hikoboshi just granted my wish in exchange for one of my original ones.

Dammit! I lost my big house!

There's always next Tanabata.

/

A.N: That's the first match! Next chapter is the tag match!

Review, critique, do whatever!

Moves Done:

Mikuru: Frog Splash/ The Glomp, school girl(?) pin, cross body splash.

Yuki Nagato: Shoulder throw, one handed spinebuster.

Yuki will have matches of her own so The Enforcer will perform and have a greater repertoire.

And for those wondering what song was Shaku's theme (Which I google translated for her name so forgive me if the translation was completely wrong) was Goldberg's theme from WCW.

Until then, good night and good luck!


	7. Recognition

A.N: Here we are! The Tag Team Titles are on the line between Kyon and Koizumi vs. Vance Taichi and Suzuki Keiichi!

If you can tell, these two are based on Vance Archer, who was an American pro wrestler who wrestled for WWE, TNA, and now NJPW where he was a former tag team champion and a part of a heel stable. Suzuki Keiichi is someone a bit different. I didn't base him off of anyone really (Not Davey Boy Smith jr.) but I do base off of certain wrestlers, let's just say that. It's the same deal with Shaku whom I based off of Hamada and Awesome Kong's gimmick in WWE which could have been great if stuff didn't happen.

Let the show begin!

/

Chapter 7: The Rise of the SOS Brigade part 2: Recognition

Of course, I was given a schedule on when we were supposed to go out to the curtain right after I turned my phone off before I went inside the arena.

Haruhi sent me the schedule and showed me that our match had to be at the most 20 minutes long because the main event was right after which involved the World Heavyweight Championship. Isn't there a middle title to win as well? That probably came before this match but that doesn't matter.

Right now, me and Koizumi are out to win tag team gold in the name of Haruhi Suzumiya's raging need for SOS Brigade domination and, by that extent, to expand her need to stroke her ego. I can already see it now and count on my words being right, as soon as we, hopefully, win the titles, she's going to come in and go on about how she trained us both to be champions and set her sights on every other title. That explains why she wished to be a manager to a tee. The Omega Detective strikes again!

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the stall door by Koizumi. How long were you out there?

''Are you almost done? We will be on in ten minutes.''

That's more than enough time to continue my cerebral soliloquy.

''Haruhi is outside the male locker room and you know how much she hates to wait on us.''

Should've seen that coming.

I put on my Letterman's jacket to finish my ring ensemble and met Koizumi who was standing firm in front of the door. He had to be about 3 centimetres away from it.

''Are you ready to go?''

I nodded.

Along the way, I laid my bag inside my locker and opened the door to see the three girls. Asahina had her robe on again but everyone else looked relatively the same.

''It's about time you two got ready. We only have eight minutes before the match and we need to be prepared for it. You're going to be champions by the end of tonight!''

Hear that? It's God's will that we will become champions. That relieves my feelings on if we will win. How we will is a different story.

''First of all, do you two have anything to say about Mikuru's match earlier?''

She bend over in pure enthusiasm for our answer. Koizumi went first.

''I thought it was very interesting and a good way to show how united the SOS Brigade truly is.''

Haruhi fixed her stature and pointed at Koizumi with approval.

''That's right, Second! You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us! What about you, Kyon? Do you have anything to say?''

Let's see, I think it was pretty decent that Asahina could hold her own in that match if only for a little while, I also imagined that Nagato would be dominant presence and should go after the Women's title instead, as for Haruhi…

''I don't need your approval on my part, Kyon!''

''I was never going to give you any. I was merely going to say that you did well with what you were trying to do.''

A big toothy smile was what graced me next.

''Was there any doubt?''

Evidently not, and from my experience with criticizing Haruhi, I'm not gonna try until it becomes borderline illegal or unknowingly lethal.

''Regardless if you are or not, me and the rest of us are still escorting you two for the match. Just think about it, it will make you two seem more attractive to the ladies in the audience and worldwide on television if we all hooked arms to each other as we entered the ring. It will also show our unity in the face of all hostility against us and how much of an unbroken bond we truly have.''

If that means I won't be pushed into the steel ramp by you, I'm perfectly fine with it.

''It sounds perfect, Miss Suzumiya.''

I could her a small throat giggle come from Haruhi at that comment.

''Alright, no more bickering around. We have a match to win and championships to gain. Let's go!''

I was excited if not anxious to start this match as quickly as possible but there was a strange feeling that felt like I was being stabbed with several needles from behind; injecting me with several types of poisons, and not of the Cooper variety. No, I was being watched.

I turned around and noticed my greatest nightmare come to life. The blondhaired sneering bastard was walking into the hallway. He wouldn't keep his gaze off of me for a moment and then looked for a moment at the distance. What was his beef with me? Did I or Haruhi do something to him in a previous life? Cause I honestly don't remember ever meeting him in grade school or during any of the SOS Brigade's activities. His eyes twitched a bit fiercer before entering into a separate locker room. Why does he get his own?

''Hey, Kyon! What's the hold up?''

Another case, for another day.

/

I know my attention should be more taken by Haruhi's nonsense plan along with some strange mannerisms that appear to me as her attempt to appeal to Ameratsu or Tyche in a similar feat to that baseball game, but I was too pre-occupied by that sneering bastard. I've seen almost everywhere recently. Anytime me and the Brigade are training, there he was. When we had our first match, there he was. When we're about to have OUR match now, there he was. Just who was this guy? I should probably take my other wish from Tanabata to make sure he isn't Suzuki Keiichi but I want to keep that one. I'll just pray to Ganesha instead. Maybe an Elephant will crush his toe and I won't ever have to see him again.

''Kyon!''

Now she has my attention.

''Have you been listening? I just went over how the entire match was going to go and you weren't paying attention for the slightest second, haven't you?''

There was no point in lying to her. Perhaps telling her that I was about a particular opponent could save my face. Luckily for me, it did and she seemed slightly disappointed that I couldn't be chewed out to the fullest extent of her law.

''Fine! Koizumi, explain to Kyon what's going down. I'm going to talk to the girls for a moment.''

Great, more secrets from the women in attendance.

''Kyon, we're going to be the first to enter so we're going to do that chain entrance. Then I will start the match and we will go from there. If Miss Suzumiya gives us a cue, I will hint you on what she's telling you to do if you're the legal man. It will go similarly to our first match except Miss Suzumiya wants you to win. If we win, we cut a promo and we're done.''

''That sounds fine but why does Haruhi want me to win?''

''From what she said, it's because she thinks your performance in the first match was inadequate so she wants you to make up for it.''

Of course she does. I'd love to see her get inside the ring with a guy who literally dances around you.

''Personally though, I think she wants to go back and forth with victories so we all look good. Maybe she wants to look at you win.''

I'm assuming you're being sarcastic in some way. Then again, I am the guy that causes Haruhi's Space Bubbles through omission so anything's possible in Esper land with Koizumi.

''Everyone, come on! It's time to start the chain! Let's show the world how united the SOS Brigade is!''

Luckily, the gate was big enough for all five of us to exit at once so this piece of metaphor could go through. The chain went as follows: Mikuru, me, Haruhi, Koizumi, and Yuki. Miss Asahina was in no way ready to go back out there but she felt comfortable in my left arm as if she was drawing on my confidence. Wherever I had excess confidence too, I would love to draw upon it. It's a massive contrast compared to Haruhi, who aggressively took mine and clung unto like a life raft in a freezing ocean. I can only imagine Nagato's were even gentler.

''Miss Asahina…''

I whispered to her.

''You did really well tonight. You make that outfit so cute.''

She blushed a little and said as quiet as she could, ''Thanks Kyon-kun.''

She eased a little off of my arm, assuming I've given her a bit more confidence than she had initially. If I was Miss Asahina, all I'd need to do is look in a mirror every day to get confidence. Then again, I already do that.

Our music started playing and we all started to walk out in our chain and I instantly felt the roar of about 10,000 people, yelling and cheering. It was even more euphoric than it was at the Amphitheater, which was to be expected. There was also a feint chant somewhere in the audience that I could barely hear.

''S O S…S O S…S O S!''

The chant grew larger and larger until it engulfed the arena. We were hometown heroes, so it only made sense. Haruhi's grip got even fiercer from the chant. She must've been oozing with happiness and enjoyment from the reception.

Once we got to the end of the ramp, we all raised our arms and unhooked. I went towards the stairs until Haruhi grabbed me by the jacket. Can't she go one day without dropping me on the floor? No, she did something else. She dragged me to her mouth and did something I couldn't imagine her ever doing, whispering.

''Good luck to you. I know you can do it.'' She gave off a devilish grin that masked a gentle one she really meant. Of course I can. We're united.

I climbed unto the ropes to join Koizumi and walked inside the ring. He continued to pose while I just stretched a little on the ropes. I wanted to be a bit more serious this time, so no posing. After all, thousands of people were watching on television, maybe even Dad. That didn't even cross my mind before! My Dad maybe watching this very match right now and he's going to know what I'm doing. This is going to be a story to explain.

Me and Koizumi went to one side where Nagato and Asahina were outside at ring side while Haruhi was on the ropes. The next two people that will come out are the champions. They are the people we have to beat and one of them is a behemoth! A 'me' at one point would try his very hardest to keep Koizumi after the 6 foot 8 inch giant that stood a foot above me but not this time. I need to win, right?

Our music faded. New music played; some rock song started playing. It started and the vocals didn't make any sense. Alright, no war anthem this time.

After what seemed like an attempt at suspense, Vance finally walked out. He had a pair of dark tights on with knee pads over them and long black boots. He wasn't too ripped but at his height, he didn't need to be. He held the title belt on his shoulder and loomed behind him. A slight shrug, he poses, bringing his right arm up with the 'I love you' sign, eliciting massive boos. He puts his arm down and walks slowly towards the ramp and around this time, the man I assume to be Keiichi came out.

A fit of relief came to me that he looked nothing like the sneering bastard that I've been worried about. Instead he authentic Japanese except he had 5 o'clock shadow, slicked back hair, what appeared to be underwear or short tights, I don't know what to call it but it seems strange. He wore a lot of black too with some white lightning bolts around the sides. He had the belt around his waist and he seemed to be staggering. I was a little worried unless it was just kayfabe. Vance seemed relieved in any case.

Vance entered the ring, having to walk OVER the ropes while waiting for Keiichi to walk in, which he did but not without almost stumbling. There had to be something wrong here. They both went to the center of the ring where Vance spun around and raised his right arm for the crowd while Keiichi went to the top rope, legs on the first and second rope, posing by bringing his hands together above his head in a clinch. Once Vance did that, I could hear a boom come from above. It startled Miss Asahina and drove me back a little. I think Vance noticed it, trying to restrain a laugh. Despite that, boos were all the two heard until they gave the titles to the referee who showed everyone from inside the ring what was at stake.

The announcer came in at this point while the music was finally fading out.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, the following match is your Championship match for the Tag Team Titles scheduled for one fall! Introducing first the challengers, from Kobe, Japan at a combined weight of 432 pounds! Representing the SOS Brigade, Itsuki Koizumi and Kyyyonnn!''

I really enjoy the exaggeration on that last half of a syllable that is my nickname. Nevertheless, I do enjoy the massive cheers from our crowd but not enough to pose. That's Koizumi and Haruhi's job.

''Then the champions, from Osaka and Gunma, Japan respectively, weighing at a combined weight of 534 pounds. The World Tag Team Champions, the team of Vance Taichi and Suzuki Keeeeeiiichi!''

It seems Vance took a similar stance to me when Suzuki posed for the fans but he still raised his right hand a little.

We both took our jackets off to reveal these strange slingets for an even bigger crowd than before. This has to be a lot more embarrassing. Thankfully, Koizumi wants to start the match while Vance told Keiichi, who was pretty ripped despite his lack of motor skills, to go to the ropes.

The bell rang and so came the big match with Koizumi, who was only slightly taller than me, starting off with this behemoth. They grapple into a test of strength and do I even have to say who wins? Koizumi is thrown into the ropes. This wasn't Akabe who Koizumi can play into a technical game, this was a man who overpowered and vertical challenged both of us. It's a shame this match has disqualification. I would love to bring in a slingshot with a rock.

The two grapple again and Vance tried to get Koizumi into a headlock but Koizumi slipped out. He kicked Vance in the shin a couple of times to try and get him on one knee. Smart move. A move that took too long. Koizumi was able to get on one knee and ran the other way to do something different, something that Vance was hoping for.

Koizumi was met with a boot to the face, followed by a pin.

''1…kick out!''

A boot? We've been training for a lot more than just a boot to finish us off.

Vance brings him back up and hits him in the back of the head a couple of times, playing to the crowd by moving his hair away from his face; waving to them. The crowd reciprocated. I wonder what they would've done if I started to cheat again. He played to the crowd way too long. Koizumi was already up and he jumped in the air and kicked the giant in the chest. Vance backed away to the ring ropes where Koizumi had him for a few knife chops. He whips him to the other side of the ropes, bounces, and Koizumi nailed another kick. He went for the pin.

''1…kick out!''

It was more like a lift out. Vance benched Koizumi and threw him off! That's a terrific feat of strength. I don't think me or him could've done the same. Vance didn't like this. Kozumi tried to bring him up from the ground to meet fingers to the eye; raking them. He was met with intense boos while he grabbed Koizumi by the hair, dropping him down to the mat. He put his foot over Koizumi's chest, pausing to hear the crowd reaction: massive boos. No kidding. He walked over Koizumi in a feat of dominance over him. He was looking at me this time. He wants me. I am more than happy to oblige.

I start slamming the top turnbuckle pad. Inadvertently causing the audience to start clapping in support of Koizumi.

Clap…Clap…Clap…Clap…Clap…

Koizumi was slowing getting back up, his strength coming back. Vance's back was still turned. Koizumi went outside the ring. What was he doing? If you want to tag me in, just get over here.

That's what I thought he was doing. He had something else in mind, something crazy. Koizumi reared up, jumped on the top rope, and leapt from the rope to clothesline Vance, knocking him down. A huge cheer erupted from the crowd.

''S O S…S O S…S O S…''

All this support is going to make me weep. Koizumi quickly get right back up and tagged me in. Alright, Vance come and get me! Oh wait, you're still down. I went to this goliath and moved towards his head. I think I know what I want to do here. I moved his head slightly and ran to the ropes, I came back and performed a knee drop, front rolling in the process. I meant to do that. He rolled slightly on his back, so I applied a submission hold. I dug my knee into his back and grabbed his head to rear him. The referee was checking on him. Come on! Tap!

He's a veteran, this was nothing. He was in that hold for about a minute or two before getting back up. It's one thing to see him where we're not fighting. When we are, you could say I channeled Asahina's shyness. He elbowed my gut a couple of times to get out. They caused me to cough a little. He wasn't too exhausted, he could still go another mile. He took this time to lift me off the ground and slam me unto the mat. It hurt a little but not too much, that was the case until he ran to the other side of the ropes and gave me a leg drop. He hooks my leg.

''1…2..Kick out!''

I'm too fresh! He proceeds to give me a choke hold on his knee. Oddly enough, he wasn't applying too much pressure.

''I'm a little tired. When I say so, go to the turnbuckle and kick the top one.''

He was giving me instructions? If you're tired, why don't you tag out?

''He's drunk, that's why.''

Figured as much. I believe this was called a rest hold. Whenever a wrestler got too tired or exhausted, one guy put another in a hold just to get some energy. If it worked well, the crowd would start to clap. If not, they would boo.

We got the good part. The claps started raging more and more and more. I slowly got up but he was still behind me. He gripped my chin to a slight nod. He was ready. I painfully and slowly walked my way to the top turnbuckle across from my corner. One leg, I hope my balance maintains. Second rope, come on just one more. It's like the hill to school. Thrid and I leap. He goes back and I somehow get him into a pin.

''1….2….kick out!''

So close! I proceed to elbow drop him a little to soften up, besides I have a plan for him and it involves planting him into the mat! I will make it work this time! The first thing I do is walk around this guy, I aim for the legs with several stomps; four for each leg. Bend over, I dare you. He does, I run to one side and give him a knee strike to the face. He should be nice and softened up. I bring him back up into a face lock, slowly rising him up. I'm going to hit it this time! I swear I will. I go to go down and I fall on my back. What happened?

Vance tripped me up with his left leg. Damn! What do I need to do to nail this move? My mistake and Haruhi is not impressed.

''Dammit, Kyon! Stop fooling around and win the match!''

I need to get back up. I never did on my own power. Vance brought me back up to pick me up from the side. He keeps me up for a moment before slamming me. He immediately goes for a pin.

''1…2…kick out!''

Alright, Kyon. Enough was enough!

I got back up slowly while Vance pandered the crowd. I see that leg, how about you go limp. I run towards him and chop the right leg. He falls back down, dropping like a five story building. He seemed hurt or he was selling very well. I target that leg and clutch it into a kneebar. I know no martial arts but that wrestling program did help me. Thank-you, Nagato!

I had him in that hold for about a minute, pulling on that limb, trying to rip it off of his torso. Eventually, it didn't end as I wanted it to. How? Ever have a size 16 kicked into your face? I have and it sucks. We're both tired, I start crawling towards Koizumi to get the tag. The crowd chants, the energy I'm feeling, Asahina's cheering, Haruhi's cheering, Nagato is cheering in her own special solitary way. I know you mean well. I'm so close. Just a few more inches.

Suddenly, my foot is pulled from the corner by Vance. No thanks! I slowly started to get back up and noticed he still had my one leg but not the other. Allow me to give it to you. I jump as high as I could and nail my other foot to the side of head. It distracts him enough for me to finally tag in Koizumi.

The Crowd is ecstatic as he comes in and takes control. He goes for a calf kick, he goes for another one as soon as he gets up, Vance tries to clothesline him but he ducks, then Koizumi lifts him up and slams him. I could've probably done that too! The crowd exploded at that slam. Vance went to the ring post where he was the victim of a flying clothesline and he appears to be in for another.

Koizumi goes to one side and preps for his gridiron clothesline. He pumps his fist to the air.

''S….O….S!'' The crowd sang in unison and he jumps, but misses when Vance avoids it. All Koizumi got was a harsh taste of gravity and velocity force. Massive boos was the reciprocal. I took as much breath as I could before I had to go back out there, which would be very soon.

Vance stroked his hair and walked around the ring, he went to his corner where I think Keiichi tagged himself in by slapping his back. You can do that too?

Vance tried to talk to him but Keiichi had none of it and sent him to the ropes along with the ref. I don't think this match will last much longer. Keiichi was really showing off how loaded he was while he stumbled around the ring. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy but it was absolutely unprofessional. Now I see why Haruhi wants no SOS Brigade member to drink.

He pointed at the still downed Koizumi, brought his elbows towards his face, and makes an imaginary X out of thin air. He wanted to finish this. I really hope his move isn't something that involved lifting.

He brought Koizumi back up and thrusted Koizumi's head underneath his armpit. I am so tired of being wrong over logic failing. Keiichi brought his arm over his head and lifting him into a suplex position. He wants to hold it for a while, he wants to stall, he wants the crowd to boo, and he wants to win the match.

He should've wanted his legs to stop limping. He fell and Koizumi landed crotch first unto his chest. I have no idea who to sympathize with first. Vance seemed so disappointed. I think he's given up. I don't blame you. Koizumi could smell it too. He pinched his nose from the scent in his breath. Poor Itsuki.

He stood above him and raised his hand above his head, another triple first pump.

''S….O….S!''

I don't think he's going to get back up anytime soon. Koizumi brings him up but it's all dead weight.

''Could you help me out to finish him off, please?''

Pleasant, even in the face of adversity. I tagged him to make myself the legal man and carried his legs so Koizumi could give him enough height to land that diving cutter thing he does. He has the face, he raises his hand with the five fingers up, he spins around to the back of his opponents head, jumps, and lands Keiichi's face into the ground. Everyone cheers! But I still need to get to win! I hope he didn't take my thunder.

''Go up to the top rope, Kyon.''

Koizumi tells me after pushing Keiichi on his back. Yeah Koizumi, because it worked so well the first time but at least he's drunk and possible knocked out. My conscious will have to wait. I leap unto the turnbuckle, the crowd cheering for what I'm going to do, nobody having any idea what I'm going to do….including me.

Throughout the entire time I was in Nagato's program, I didn't bother to train myself in diving moves. This is annoying. That was until Haruhi gave me an incentive.

''For God's sake, Kyon. Just jump!''

I let out a yelp as she pushed me off the turnbuckle and caused me to do a front flip, knocking me perfectly on top of Keiichi. The crowd cheered, Koizumi and Vance laughed, Asahina giggled, somehow I could sense Nagato was smiling, and I was dying inside. Oh well, a move is a move. The Flying Kyon worked. I pinned the drunk. Excitement filling everyone's veins and capillaries.

''1….2….3!''

The bell rang and the whole arena did a front flip along with me. The screams were engulfing the arena to the point that I could barely hear our theme music!

''Here's your winners and new World Tag Team Champions, Itsuki Kozumi and Kyon of the SOS Brrrrrriigadddddee!''

Koizumi ran inside the ring and immediately hugged me, lifting my arm up. My personal space is never well protected, ever. The girls later followed inside the ring with Haruhi literally jumping on me, screaming louder than 10,000 screaming fans. I think you have your recognition now.

Vance came to us with the Tag Team titles and handed them to the both of us.

''Nice job, guys. You deserve it.''

We both bowed to the former champion veteran as he applauded the both of us on a job well done. I wish I could feel it was deserved but it was essentially two-on-one concerning your partner. That very unprofessional and I hope to defend this title on fairer grounds. Streamers were going off and everyone was so excited. The only person who didn't feel ecstatic was Nagato but she still raised her arms in success. Good on you.

I held the title and wore it around my waist, it felt esteeming and I hoped to do better eventually for it. To make myself a more deserving champion when the time came but I felt too much that Koizumi still ran the match, especially after what Haruhi did to me. Make that two things I need to talk to her about. Speaking of Haruhi and talking, does she have a microphone?

''Hello, Kobe!''

The whole arena imploded at the cheers in the ring for the five of us, along with Vance who was watching this speech with anticipation.

''For those wondering who we are, we are the SOS Brigade! We are a club at North High School in Kobe who specialize in the strange and the paranormal but we also have the most beautiful women and the toughest men in all of Japan and we are here to prove it!

I am the Brigade Chief and Ultra Manager Haruhi Suzumiya, my Second is Itsuki Koizumi, our future Women's champion Mikuru Asahina, The Enforcer Yuki Nagato, and Kyon.''

Way to make me feel important.

''As of today, we are the new Tag Team Champions of the world! But that's not nearly enough to show Japan and the World that we are the most dominate group so we're after your Women's champion, your Intercontinental Champion, and of course your World Champion! I don't care who wins after us, they're only holding it for either one of our men!''

Wow, she can imagine me as the World Champion. She stills surprises me.

''For this, I issue a warning to all men and women in the locker room and around the country! If you think you will be champion or are a champion, we want your titles. The SOS Brigade is here and we are taking over, so says the Brigade Chief and whatever I say, goes!''

Around the country? This was going to be a long trip.

/

A.N: I did not by any means imagine this chapter to be nearly as long as it was.

I hope the anticipation, if there was any, was worth the wait. So, there we have it.

It isn't just the tag team titles she wants, she wants the whole shebang. Will the faction become something like The Four Horsemen or Evolution? Only time will tell.

By the way, I have a question to ask of you if you may answer: Koizumi's finishing move is called the Twist of Fate but I have no idea what to call it, if you want a different name. PM me or let me know what kind of name would suit the move when Koizumi does it.

Review, give critique, and hope you enjoyed the show.

Until then, good night and good luck!


	8. Celebrations

Chapter 8: The Rise of the SOS Brigade part 3: Celebrations

I have to say it sucks to have your celebration be cut so short. Our match only lasted eleven minutes, with our entrances had to be about two minutes each, so we only had about five minutes to celebrate while Haruhi made her 'World Domination' speech. Me and Haruhi both agreed, if only once we do on a blue moon, that we should celebrate as soon as possible. I was thinking sometime during the weekend but we all, and by we, I mean Haruhi, wanted it sooner.

''It's only 5:45! We have plenty of time to prepare a party at my place for 7:30. This is our first victory to start hundreds in our road to recognition and we need to connect to our audience!''

Where were you when the crowd was chanting for us? Or were you ashamed that they weren't chanting Haruhi? She didn't pay too much mind to that. Besides, wasn't it a school night?

''It's only a Wednesday, Kyon. Everything important happens in the first three days and the rest is just filler. I fall asleep on those days more often and I'm not failing.''

That's one more thing I am far too curious about. You're almost always asleep or looking out the window during class and you can manage a 90% average. Personally, I don't care much for classes that was no secret. There were some concepts I was interested in like Chemistry or Greek Literature that I could easily spit out an 80% but everything else was something I had to attempt to study for.

It also reminded me that catching up on school work on my part will become a lot more difficult with Haruhi wishing for the Brigade to start touring Japan with the ultimate task of winning the World, Women's, and Intercontinental titles. How are we going to do that? Sure I have my license, but I don't have a car. I can't imagine my parents would let me go around the country while my schoolwork was going to be sent to me by unknown means. Of course, this was mostly solved by Koizumi.

''I can ask Mr. Arakawa if he is willing to give us an RV that we can tour in. I also have friends that could send us our school work so we can worry about those when they're sent.''

''Perfect, Second! We will all pitch in to make sure we can get any homework we have out of the way so we can do more training!''

I swore she couldn't stop looking at me the entire time. I had to sigh. I don't think she forgot that I was the only one out of all of us during those 'two weeks' of summer that didn't finish until the last minute.

Regardless, it looks like Koizumi and his Agency will be more involved with this absurd yet exciting adventure. I can't say I am against any of this. I've had dreams of exploring this country since I was about 13. I thought of a lot of things in junior high including, you guessed it, aliens, time travelers, and espers. I wanted them to exist and now, they do. Just not by my own hand. I was convinced they existed until I met one girl who kept acting skeptical to me. Before now, I would've thanked her for bringing my head back down to Earth.

Now? I wanted to prove her wrong; that just because I was a normal human didn't mean I wasn't able to commit exceptional things. In the last year, I've met all of those three characters in general and befriended all of them, met the most interesting girl I've ever met, solved a not-so-much-murder mystery, fought a giant alien cockroach, travelled through time, nearly died several times, and saved the world at least once! Only one of those I was willing to take back and I can let you guess which one.

I would love to prove her wrong right there, if only anyone would believe me. Not even Haruhi believed me when I told her the secret of the three. Then again, I could call that a blessing in disguise.

I guess being one half of the World Tag Team Champions of Japan will have to suffice as something exceptional. I often wonder whatever happened to her but she's usually replaced by some other zany project by Haruhi.

We planned to meet up again at 6:30 at Haruhi's house with specific items for the party. I was tasked to get cups and drinks for the party, and as I assumed she wanted no alcohol, not like I could get away with it. Even with my physique, my face would throw away any chance of me being eighteen.

Once she dismissed us all, I went back inside the locker room where nobody was inside except Vance. Chances are Koizumi won't come inside. He came to the arena in his wrestling gear and will probably leave with it on, I hoped he did. Vance seemed to be in a train of thought before I walked in which explained why the television was turned off.

''Vance? Are you okay?'' I asked him out of concern. I saw what happened to his partner and I can only imagine how he felt about having to carry the match for him.

His eyes widened, finally noticing a separate presence.

''Oh hey, Kyon. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends over your title win?''

''We will later tonight. I have to meet up with them in about an hour.'' I sat next to him, laying my title on the opposite side of my seat. He already had his street clothes on and it looked like a toned down version of what Nagato was wearing.

''Good, you should. You both deserve to after this.''

I didn't agree with him for a moment. Haruhi signed me up for a tag team title match and all I got was a two-on-one.

He started to laugh at my disappointment. I anticipated some old man telling a young guy how it goes but instead he only gave me advice on grammar.

''Kid, it's called a handicap match. Besides, you didn't see this comin'. You both probably trained for well esteemed main eventers; instead you got one esteemed main eventer and a drunk. I'd be disappointed too.''

I crossed my arms to listen to him. It also brought a question to me that if he was a main event wrestler, why was he a Tag Team Champion?

''You have a lot to learn about the business, kid. Speaking of learning, are you still in school?''

Are you kidding me? If I quit school to go into wrestling, my Mother would kill me and my Father would scold me, then cheer for me in my match before I was kicked out of my house for 'dishonoring' my family name; a name I never hear anymore thanks to everyone.

''Good on you. Go to school, get a degree, and go from there. This job is tough and it's only going to get tougher. Don't expect any less.''

He's obviously never been stabbed before. I nodded at him.

''Where's your friend? I never thought wrestlers would be drunk in the ring.''

For some reason, he laughed pretty loudly at me over that. Did I say something stupid?

''Oh wow, Suzuki was an incredible talent in his day. He should've been World Champion a couple of times. That was before he hit the sake hard. Back in my day when we got started, wrestling was huge and partying was a common thing, internationally. Coincidently wherever the party was, so were the drugs and the girls.

Not that I was much of a saint, alcohol and girls were good for the time. Eventually I had to quit, my wife found out.''

He stroked his forehead for a moment before continuing.

''Luckily for the both of us, we were able to work everything out. Didn't stop 'er from clocking me square in the jaw. I deserved it, I'm a big guy and I thought I was bigger than I really was.

Wanna know something funny? Guys like you coming in; you will have your addicts, your man-whores, and your drunks, they will all exist. Most of the guys coming in are addicted to video games.''

He snickered. He was right; I was really into RPGs and adventure stuff. I think I may have clocked a whole weekend solely to Civilization just to get a scientific victory for the Aztecs.

I really doubt I would ever get into the same stuff he did. Even with my physique, I don't think I'm getting any action anytime soon unless Koizumi's prophecy does come true about me and Haruhi which wouldn't be such a bad thing, I will admit. Tiring but not bad.

''I'm too much of a reader to go clubbing. The girls dance enough for me.''

''Don't they all? To answer your question, Keiichi is being checked by a physician right now. They're gonna find out he was loaded, give him another strike on his record, tell him to clean up his act, same old B.S. until he gets fired.''

He didn't seem too worried about him.

''I'm not. He was told several times to clean up and he isn't. I've told him specifically for our match to not drink. He says he will, and he couldn't keep that. That's all you can do and I wish he didn't. If he did, I don't think you would have that right now.''

He pointed at the title next to me. I was told by Koizumi that they were both exceptional technical wrestlers but Vance never performed a single grapple hold on me or Koizumi, all he did was giant moves.

He lifted his arms in the air and brought them back down before looking at me with the face of a man who was told that oxygen was invisible.

''I'm about a foot bigger than you and your partner! How was I ever gonna do a few amateur holds on any of you without crushing you. If I turn face and one of you turns heel, I'll show you a little bit of my college days.''

That explains that. Who knew that being a heel also meant your wrestling style changed?

''Not entirely true. Most only change a little bit but guys like me can add a bit more.''

I guess I'm stuck with strangling people on the ropes or getting in the every now and again chokehold. Oh wait, no SOS Brigadier gets booed.

''Well this has been fun. I'm gettin' hungry and I don't wanna keep ya from meeting your friends. It was good fighting and meeting you, Kyon.''

He bowed to me and started to leave but before he could, I still had one more question to ask:

''Vance! I came across some blond haired sneering guy who keeps looking at me funny. I saw him go into one of the solo locker rooms. Do you know who he is?''

He scratched his cheek a little as he tried to recall exactly who he was.

''Solo locker room? The World Champion isn't blond so it's probably the challenger. Bad deal is I don't remember his name. Sorry, man.''

I bowed and thanked him for his honesty before he finally left the room, leaving me alone to get ready to prepare for the party. Vance seemed like a good guy if not without his faults but Keiichi was someone who I wanted to watch out for. All of this talent and he drinks himself into a stupor over something I don't want to know. I can see why several people start drinking but the possibilities of descending into states of chaos is just too much; that if I began, would I be able to get out? That's probably why Haruhi wanted to make sure the SOS Brigade was Alcohol-free. If I didn't have an incentive before, I do now. Remind me to thank Vance for that and Keiichi indirectly.

Speaking of reminding, I turned on the television in hopes that the World Championship match was still going on and lucky for me, it was but the bell was already ringing rapidly.

The Sneering Bastard was beating who I assumed to be the champion half to death. This guy had to be a sadist! He wouldn't stop punching him while he was on the ground. I could tell the Champion was also bleeding from each and every single shot that Sneering Bastard was firing off as it were torpedoes from submarine in an automatic process.

They can't really let a guy this unhinged compete anywhere! The worst part was, I think he's out to get me. I'm not main event wrestler unless Haruhi as her way, and she will. Until then, I'd better start training for this man.

Finally after what felt like two more minutes of animalistic punching, a group of security guards managed to pull him away. Did it really take seven?!

''Your winner as a result of a disqualification and still your World Heavyweight Champion, Kobayashi Okada!''

Okada was extremely hurt, he had to be! Several first aiders checked on him to make sure he going to be okay but with all that blood spewing out of his forehead, of which I had to restrain my throat from gagging, it's going to take more than a few band-aids to solve. The cameras panned closer to the Sneering Bastard who maintained his diabolical smile and looked back behind him, as if he had more in mind. A pandemonium of blood and broken limbs danced in his eyes. I could tell. Those disturbing thoughts were broken by one of the security guards who spoke to him.

''Keep moving, Fujiwara.''

Fujiwara? I'll be ready for you.

/

I was able to narrowly walk my way back home to put my stuff, including the title belt in my bag, back and run out to get the cups and drinks before my folks could ask me any questions to where I was or who I was with, although I can expect to be interrogated about it when I come home later tonight. Maybe that'll be a good excuse to why I didn't do my homework tonight.

I was actually able to get to Haruhi's house before 6:30 by some act of God until it dawned on me: I don't think I've ever been inside her home before. What would her parents be like? What would her room be like? I would expect really messy and filled with sci-fi magazines or theories on paranormal activity, draped all over the walls. Maybe she will have some radioactive material under her bed, surrounded by what she believes to be the bones of Alien leftovers from an Esper conflict. I knocked on the door with anticipations for the girl who would be god; hopefully she doesn't take as long as most girls do if they're getting read….

''Kyon! You're…not late.''

She smiled at me before letting me in.

''I'm glad you're finally taking an incentive to be punctual for Brigade activities.''

I thought it was time to relax and unwind after a long half week. What better way than to celebrate on a Wednesday, oddly.

She crossed her arms. ''Don't be so sore about that! We're gonna have a fun time, you'll see!''

I'll take your word for it. I noticed Asahina and Nagato were already here to help prepare for the celebration at hand. Asahina was preparing decorations and ornaments around Haruhi's living room and hallways, clumsily on a ladder. Nagato seemed to have already finished her duty and was reading in a corner, behind a DJ booth. DJ Nagato...

I couldn't help but feel that if these decorations and everything else wasn't here, this place seemed ordinary and empty. Completely unlike Haruhi in every way or maybe they were never home with her. Now that I think about, I don't think Haruhi as ever talked about her parents. I looked around the first floor after I was done preparing to try and find her but she was nowhere to be found. I decided to go upstairs to see if she was in her room. The stairs were coated in a carpet just like the porch but unlike the rest of the first floor which had a hardwood design. The second floor had a large bathroom to the left and two rooms; the ajar one I assumed to be Haruhi's.

''I'm coming out.''

How powerful are her senses? I only walked a single step and it wasn't even loud enough to startle a mouse! Haruhi exited her room and looked at me, calmly.

''Is there something wrong?'' She spoke with concern. Why is she speaking like that? Where was her gung-ho attitude?

I scratched the back of my head. ''No, why would there be anything wrong?''

''You're up here, so I assume you were looking for me. Maybe you broke the table or Mikuru fell down off the ladder.''

That last part hasn't happened yet and I hope when it does, I will be the hero that saves her from her fall.

''So it can't be that I wanted to talk to you?''

''Whenever you look for me, you usually plan on telling me how wrong I am about something.''

Did she really think that? She's not wrong either but it can't always be the case.

''Remember that I agreed with you about having a party. Why would I want to tell you how wrong you are now? Besides, all those others time usually had something to do with something illegal. Personally, I don't want to see you in jail.''

I think she smiled a little bit. ''You wouldn't want to see me gone?''

I had to look at her again but it was a little hard with those glossy eyes. I don't see those often but when I do, it makes my heart melt. It had to be one of those things that made me second guess whether or not I could manage to see her as something more than a friend. Koizumi would never let me live a day without reminding me that I was considering it. We are going to be spending a lot more time with each other when we're on the road, so maybe that will stop the Space Bubbles for the most part if his and Nagato's theory is correct and I hope it does.

I held her shoulders gently, to make sure she understood exactly where I was coming from.

''I never want you to ask me that ever again. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be doing half of the exciting things I've come to do. You and the rest of the Brigade are something I've learned to enjoy in life and I owe you all more than you can imagine. The last thing I want is you to disappear.''

I've lived in a world like that and I can honestly say it was awful. She looked down for a moment and quickly pulled my back in for a hug. She was gentle to the touch and so was I. She giggled a little bit in my chest.

''Thanks, Kyon. That means a lot.'' I rubbed her back for a moment to respond to her to say, ''me too.'' I hope she got the answer. I felt my chest get warmer from her face, if that's even possible. A small muscle twitch occurred from it. She was smiling. I smiled too. My message was sent.

The embrace lasted about a minute, it should have been a minute longer. That was until someone knocked on the door. She pulled away and looked me in the eye.

''I will go get that, you help Mikuru with the decorations. Got it?''

I nodded at her as she left to go check on, who I assumed to be, Koizumi.

I hope this meant he would get a penalty for once instead.

/

A.N: Next chapter will involve the party and the final preparations for their trip so keep checking things out.

I'm also planning to have Vance Taichi to be a bit more of a prominent character than some of the minor treatment that others have gotten so we may get to see more of him and the Sneering Bastard has a name now! He is Fujiwara but for those who've already been checking out some of the light novels, you probably figured it long ago.

I hope I'm not turning Kyon into a Mary-Sue character, so review, give constructive critique, and hope you're enjoying the story!

I will hopefully try to establish more character development for a few more characters in the next chapter so stay tuned.

Until then, good night and good luck!

Ps: Does anyone else find comparisons between Kyon and Booster Gold? I will elaborate on this probably in the next AN.


	9. Revelations

A.N: Before closing out the last chapter, I had asked anyone if they saw a comparison to Booster Gold, a DC comic's superhero with quite literally one of the biggest egos in comics, and Kyon, whom one could argue that if even tries to have an ego it will quickly bite him in the ass.

Now, I noticed this while I was writing the last chapter and writing Kyon's monologue on a certain girl who questioned his beliefs that were similar to Haruhi's. There have been a few reasons to say the contrary and I immediately remembered 52, a comic book series where Booster Gold ended up using time travel to survive death and ended up saving the universe by traveling through time anomalies and fixing them, or something of that nature. I haven't read 52 in a long while so you'll have to forgive me if my explanation isn't exactly right.

Where the two converge is that despite this incredible achievement, neither character can tell or explain what they did to anyone else, otherwise disrupting space and time where only a few people know about these events:

Kyon's Adventures – Mikuru, Koizumi, Yuki, and most of the Anti-SOS Brigade (As some call it).

Booster Gold in Time Masters – Rip Hunter, Skeets, and Batman (Because he deduced it while the others were in attendance).

The major difference was that Booster Gold wanted universal recognition in the first place while Kyon wanted to be normal but fate had other plans. Both adapted to this and seem to be better characters for it, if not confusing for the latter and semi-tragic for the before.

Anyways! This isn't a story about Booster Gold, this is a story about the SOS Brigade's antics into pro wrestling so let's get this story started!

PS: Check out 52 if you ever get the chance or Time Masters. It's basically Booster Gold as Doctor Who but you'll understand why it's so entertaining with Gold's dialogue.

ALSO! There is a poll open on what the name of Koizumi's finishing move should be called. It is on my page so vote!

/

Chapter 9: Revelations

Fate has a funny way of making things happen.

Greek playwrights spoke of fate as being unavoidable and anybody who tried to question or challenge fate was doomed to suffer through it. Worse off if they learned their fate before it happens. All of these stories were usually tragic because of the nature of the stories, all I'd have to say is Oedipus and you're going to gulp. I know Taniguchi does anytime Kunikada spoke about Freudian Dream Theory to him at lunch, in respect to him is the worst time to talk about Freudian anything.

We never go through comedies but I could only think of the one that came to mind with what I passed by as stresses come in many and thousands of heaps.

It's from The Acharnians which doesn't have much to do with fate but if I were to speak to a soothsayer of fate, I'm sure I will get something of pure irony in my face.

With that said, I find out that Koizumi, who was ten minutes late, avoided getting a penalty because he had the RV ready for whenever we were starting to tour. He only had to make a phone call! What about the other nine minutes?

I didn't say anything to Haruhi or Koizumi about that. I'm sure he will tell me why he was late eventually. It could explain why Haruhi pulled an emotional 180. It didn't stop me from seeing her most sensitive, most beautiful side but it didn't stop her from being alarming to me. It started to make me worry until Asahina broke my thoughts.

''Is there something wrong, Kyon-kun?'' She stood above me on the second last step of the ladder, wearing her casual colourful clothing. I know she chose this because it was not nearly as revealing as her normal wear. She looked at me with her big glowing eyes, worried.

''Don't worry, Miss Asahina. I was just thinking about our trip.'' I lied. I assumed she wanted to have fun tonight with everyone else and I don't need to have another nickname like Party-Pooper.

She looked back up to the decorations she was preparing. They looked like glow-lights inside bulbs connecting to a wire. Unimpressive by themselves but they spread all across the ceiling of the large living room. She had to be doing this for twenty minutes. Impressive alone that she didn't fall down along the way.

''Kyon, I know you're always so polite but please, call me Miku-''

Speak of the devil and he shall appear to the unnaked eye and pull Miss Asahina off the ladder. It was almost Stoogian as she waved her arms, trying to maintain balance until finally gravity won the day. She wasn't far from where I was. She didn't need to be. With the speed of Hermes, I swept Mikuru away from Earth's natural forces and caught her from the ladder. She seemed startled. You're alright, Miss Asahina.

She opened her eyes and caught me. Could I help but have a smile on my face? ''Thanks, K-kyon.''

I let her back down to the ground and proceeded to help her finish off working on the decorations. I held the ladder behind her while she went back aloft the ladder and continued where she started. Now, before you ask I looked up to see if she was going to be okay, I looked around to see if I could find anyone else but all I could find was Nagato, still sitting alone and reading a book. I wonder what she was thinking about or if she even knew how to be a DJ. Considering how ordinary the house was before we started to fix it up, I can imagine that the booth wasn't there before Nagato came. What was Koizumi's job again?

''And done. Okay, Kyon. I can come down now!''

I kept the ladder steady as our resident Moe descended from her ladder, gracing the ground with her delicate form.

''Perfect. Can you please go turn off the lights? I want to see how this looks.''

Once the lights were off, the fruits of Asahina's labours were finally revealed: there were several glow-sticks in each bulb that shined a different colour. There also appeared to be a rotational mechanism encircling each bulb that allowed them to rotate, creating a flurry of disco lights all over the house. This was incredible!

''Great job, Mikuru! This is magnificent! I knew getting glow-sticks was a better idea then fireflies.''

Welcome back, Haruhi.

''Kyon, turn the lights back on! I want to see Mikuru to thank her for her work.''

Fair enough, not like you could confuse me with Asahina for several reasons. I turned the lights back on where, without even a pause, Haruhi gave her a mighty bear hug. I doubt she could breathe!

''Well done, Mikuru! It's almost as cute as you!''

She made a few squeaks which I assumed to translate to, 'thank you, Miss Suzumiya.' I noticed Koizumi was leaning against the corner next to the side hallway which led to the upstairs, smiling. I had to figure out what he was doing while Haruhi was distracted.

''Itsuki. What took you so long?'' Besides Haruhi, Koizumi is the only person I was willing to call by their first name. The only reason I call Nagato and Asahina by their last name was a force of habit. I know Asahina wants me to stop, but I fear I may die of cuteness overload if I did. It's already too cute when Haruhi says it.

''You don't check your cell phone, do you?'' Right, I forgot to turn that back on. I still had it in my back pocket.

''Why can't you tell me now?''

He proceeded to put his finger to his lips. Don't you dare use her saying. However, he had a different reason; a reason that manifested into a girl with her hands on her hips in a moment of intensity.

''Koizumi is helping me prepare for the party in 30 minutes. I want to keep it a surprise for everyone including the rest of you until the time comes. I hope you're not prying into it, Kyon.''

Wouldn't dream of it. I don't want to interrogate Koizumi about it; he may enjoy it too much.

As soon as the two left into the entertainment room on the other side of the house, I decided to check on Miss Asahina. Thankfully, she wasn't gasping for air anymore.

''I'll be fine. Don't worry about me too much.''

It's become a habit at this point too. Can't help it.

''C-can I ask you something?''

She looked me directly in my eyes when she asked this. I always had so much trouble trying to say no to her. I nodded and we sat down at the chesterfield across from the moderately sized room Nagato was in.

''W-hat do you think of the clothes I made for you?'' She was rubbing her hands while she said this. Was it really purely her work? I had imagined Haruhi taking a paint bomb and throwing it at a white slinget but to know Asahina had the slinget in mind only made it sound like she wanted something eye-catching. I doubt she didn't run it by Haruhi first.

''I love putting on the Jacket; it's really comfortable. The slinget seemed a little too…attractive.''

I had to think about the exact word to put lightly to Asahina. I didn't want to break her heart but I didn't like to lie to her either if it wasn't a need-to-know like the Space Bubbles or what happened upstairs. I expected her to give a sardonic face to make me feel guilty and go into tears. Instead she looked down and gave me a confident face with a small smile.

''Thanks for being honest with me. I needed to know because I was working on more slingets for you and Koizumi to wear and I needed to know where I needed to do better.

I've drawn some designs to fit the both of you, a new cardigan for Miss Suzumiya, and some new vests for Miss Nagato.''

''Nothing for yourself?''

She shook her head and closed her eyes. ''Miss Suzumiya wants to work on mine. She wants me to be as cute as I possibly could be.''

''You don't mind wrestling?'' My eyes widened in expectation that she didn't seem to mind it at all. I'm not saying she couldn't hold her own in a fight but compared to everyone else, she's about as threatening as a cupcake with a pink smiley face.

''Not a bit. It hurt when I fell to the ground but I know the entire Brigade is out there for me, especially Miss Nagato and Miss…''

For some reason, she put both of her hands in front of her mouth. Who else was helping her? ''Classified?''

She giggled, slowly moving her hands away from her mouth. ''Not exactly. You'll see.''

I wasn't worried. Whenever Asahina tells me that I will see about something she has to keep secret, it was nothing to terrible to worry about. The worst thing I ever had to worry about when it involved Miss Asahina was drawing messages for Aliens for a 13 year old Haruhi. I also got to meet big Asahina and seeing her can make a man's month.

Me and her only spoke for a few minutes before she left to work on her outfits and change hers. Even in the future, girls have to change their outfits for all social gatherings. Speaking of girls, Nagato never moved a muscle since I arrived here. Maybe she did to turn a page but I didn't see it.

I walked into the nook to notice that light didn't penetrate how dark this room was. It was a moderately sized room where enough people could swarm in front of the booth and make a fool of themselves. She sat on a small stool next to the booth, reading the book that I can now clearly read the title. It read:

DJ-ing like a Boss

Pauly D

You have to be joking, right?

''Nagato?''

She didn't look at me for a moment.

''Yes?''

I really wanted to know how she knew anything about dj-ing. It was probably very similar to how she learned almost every wrestling style on the planet.

''By the order of Haruhi Suzumiya, I downloaded every known DJ program for music crossed with every song that made sense to include into the program based on Haruhi Suzumiya's playlist and what she may enjoy.

I have designed this booth from bare parts in order to continue posing as a human in front of her and anyone else that has yet to learn my secret. ''

That makes perfect sense. I can't imagine how she could pose as a Stereo Interface. Where would the music come out of? The thought of Nagato, rotating with her mouth open and music playing out of all of her present orifices had to be the most entertaining thought that came to mind.

''I know it may be over my head but how are you able to download all of these programs? Don't you have some limit?''

She nudged her head a little in my direction. ''Yes, the information will be over your head. Your second question was one I had not thought about. I must have a second to think about it.

Done. According to the Entity, I am able to upload several pieces of data to me which will be filtered after a certain length of time, depending on how often I use it. The time it takes for me to do is dependent on how large the data is that I need to download. This averages between 3.69 seconds to 62.94 seconds at a time, excluding any unnecessary and corruptible data that maybe included or considered to be junk.''

It's safe to assume she merely scratched the bare minimum of understanding how that works.

''For example, analyzing the wrestling program in its entirety took me approximately 225.34 seconds to accomplish because of the long history this planet has with it and creating the program that can be connected to a normal human's cerebral cortices.

Will you need to use the program at 7:00 am tomorrow morning? We will be doing diving maneuvers then.''

A little late to offer that considering this match, but I may take you up on that offer if I can get up after tonight.

''You never asked to use such a program until it was offered. I have an assortment of programs that range from martial arts based attacks to entertainment purposes such as being able to talk in-character.''

I will keep all of that in mind. Seeing her in this situation was almost strange to see now that I've seen her in action. She tore through Shaku like she was a piece of paper, if only she knew how devastating Nagato can be. She was meant to protect Miss Asahina and I'm glad she was willing to keep that.

''It was no problem. It was my honour to protect Mikuru Asahina.''

It was her honour? I feared a little that she may be piling up some more junk data. I didn't need to go into another dimension again! Once was enough.

''Need not worry, Kyon. Ever since that incident, I had made sure to delete most junk data whenever it would pile up however I do keep certain junk data that can be analyzed as specific traits such as loyalty and friendship; these two I have since attached to every member of the SOS Brigade.''

Calling me by my nickname would have alarmed me if she didn't give me that entire explanation.

''If it makes you feel better, I could always call you by your real name.''

I waved my hand slightly across my face. ''No need. At this point, I don't think I would answer to it.''

''Understood, Kyon.''

I left her alone to continue reading to check that message Koizumi sent me. If it was secret to Haruhi, it had to have something with involving a Space Bubble. I won't lie, I was curious about what Haruhi had planned but knowing her it had to be something good. I sat on the chesterfield back in the living room and checked my phone. There were two messages, one from Kunikada and the other from Koizumi. For self-suspense, I decided to read Kunikada's first for the reason that I haven't seen or heard from him since Saturday.

''Hey Kyon! Me, Tsuruya, and Taniguchi were watching your match live but we were in the rafters. Was that flip your finishing move? We were invited to Haruhi's tonight so we will show up then. Great job!

-K.''

It made me feel good that he was willing to pay to go see my fight but as for the flip, that was all Haruhi. It could work for now but I wouldn't mind getting something a bit quicker and closer to the ground next time. I thought about names for the move but all I could think about was 'Flying Kyon.' That had to be the most original name for a move ever, but it's a working title. Then again, I think that's how most wrestling moves start out. I decided to look at Koizumi's next and I got a long message. I doubt I think I need to go talk to him because of this. It even sounded urgent:

''Kyon,

I hope you're reading this now because this is important information surrounding Miss Suzumiya. The Space Bubbles had grown bigger than usual and started popping up in a few places suddenly. No closed spaces yet but if one opens up, I will keep you posted. If you are at her house right now, I need you to monitor her and do whatever it takes to fix this situation. This seemed strange because of the time of day. I will arrive when the situation is dealt with. ''

This doesn't make any sense. Why were there more Bubbles that opened up before I spoke to Haruhi? It made me a lot more curious to what she was doing in her room, more and more. I thought all I had to do was talk to her and be around her; what else do I need to do? Unless…

''Kyon! Front and Center!''

Speaking of which, there she was with Koizumi and a newly attired Asahina in something that was very similar to what she normally wore except in a shade of yellow and white.

''Alright, the party will begin in a few minutes so we need to make sure everything was perfect! This is to celebrate our success today and our future success as a Brigade and as a Faction! We must perform the finishing touches on everything and…''

She finally notices Nagato wasn't among us.

''…Yuki, is the booth ready?''

She didn't respond, instead she played a small beat on it.

''Excellent! Finishing touches everybody, let's go!''

/

When Haruhi says something was going to be a success, it was going to be a success.

Taniguchi, Kunikada, and Tsuruya did come by almost exactly on time and for the most part, the new couple spent a lot more time together on the chesterfield. They would talk to Asahina every now and again but when they started playing couple, she took a back seat for their time. Such is the turmoil of the best friend of a new couple.

Taniguchi, on the other hand, acted odd to me. He appeared to be sleazier than usual. He's a pervert when he's around me and Kunikada but when he's around other girls, he has some self-restraint but now he couldn't stop having conversations with the ENOZ girls, who I haven't managed to memorize their names. Eventually it started to become flirtatious and it became more and more obvious that there was something wrong.

''If I were them, I'd clobber him already!''

Tsuruya firing her fist in front of her face in reaction to what he was doing. I was sitting on the chesterfield with the couple while most of the girls, who Haruhi probably knew from the clubs she was in for about a day, were dancing in front of the DJ booth which made the lights up in the ceiling more enchanting. It almost made me want to join the girls however I couldn't dance to save my life. That's where Koizumi came in or I should say I wish he could. What did girls see in him? All he was doing was standing there and all of these girls were flocking towards him. Obviously, I was the only one who saw his grin as creepy and I know I'm right about this. Maybe it was the escort clothes.

''He's acting more perverted than usual, what's the problem?''

She gave me the oddest glare she's ever given me.

''Problem? He's drunk! He knew Haruh-nya wouldn't have any alcohol so he brought his own.''

When did he get into drinking? Kunikada shook his head as if it were obvious.

''He's been doing it every weekend. He said it helps relax him to talk to girls.''

''If he wanted to talk to them, he should just run in and be bold! Girls love confidence.''

And yet you're with Kunikada. I wonder how they got together in the first place.

''Kuni didn't tell you?''

Kuni? I thought my nickname was bad. That's just perfect. That's right, Kuni. Keep blushing.

''It was so awko for him. There I was finishing gym class when Kuni started walking towards me. I wasn't too sure if was trying to talk to me so I went into the girls' locker room to shower and get ready for History. He was so blinded by love that he didn't know what door he walked into.

All the girls started screaming and ran inside the shower while I spoke to him, he was so embarrassed. He tried to run off, ya know. But I wouldn't let him.''

She gave him a triumphant grin as if she claimed him as her trophy.

''I shut the door closed until he spoke to me and he stood up straight; broad shouldered and asked me out. How could I say no to someone so brave?''

Did I mention the chesterfield was red? If it wasn't for Kunikada's clothes, I could say he blended in too well. She patted him gently on the stomach with an eccentric smile.

''Don't be so embarrassed. You weren't earlier when Tani-pervy left.''

Thankfully the conversation was interrupted by two things: the sudden music changed that went into an R&B nostalgic beat and someone grabbing my arm to the dance floor.

''You're not spending all night on the couch, Kyon! You're gonna dance with me for at least an hour and you're gonna love it! I'll make you say you do.''

Haruhi? How come you don't want to dance with Koizumi like every other girl?

''He has plenty of suitable dance partners but you don't and as your brigade chief, I demand that you cut loose and have some fun!''

I'm not gonna argue with her. If this helps stop Space Bubbles, I won't complain. For most of the time we were dancing, I think I watched Haruhi just twirl around and pretend to take her lead whenever she touched me to do a couple thing just for me to throw to her one side or catch her when she fell. I would have enjoyed the sight if her every move wasn't so sudden.

''Up here!'' And I'm lifting her over my head to spin her and put her back down. How do these professional dancers do it?

Where does she get this energy and why me?

I think I had my question answered around the final six minutes. I noticed Koizumi walked over to Nagato and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he left to be with his multiple dance partners aka the ENOZ girls while Taniguchi tried again with the Football team. Good luck.

The R&B songs turned into something of a ballad. I noticed anyone who was a couple started to slow dance, even Tsuruya and Kuni, if you can imagine Tsuruya doing slow anything. I couldn't find Miss Asahina anywhere in the room which was flooded with several people so my Omega Detective abilities have been sorted out for now. I looked at Koizumi who was group dancing with the ENOZ girls somehow and he looked at me, mouthing something that I presumed to be, ''you can thank me later.''

Thank you for what?

''Don't step on my feet and you better lead this time, its tradition.''

Despite my better judgement, I took Haruhi's hand and we began dancing.

''N-not like that! We're not Austrian.''

She didn't want to take my left hand in hers; instead she took her hands and placed them behind my neck. I guess I'm on waist duty with her.

''You lower those hands and I will throw you through my window.''

I wasn't planning too.

''Yeah, right.''

She can't believe a guy as something else in mind while dancing with a pretty girl besides what her butt feels like? How closed minded of you, Miss Suzumiya.

''Shut up, idiot and let me get closer.''

At this point, Haruhi was basically hugging me while we rotated. Was this Koizumi and Haruhi's plan the entire time? Were they trying to do something like this while me and the rest planned everything else?

''. … ….''

What was that? I could feel Haruhi mumbled something into my ribcage. I didn't bother asking her. This was a moment I wanted to keep as long as I could. I guess I got my extra minute, but knowing me when this was over I'd want another six. When we start touring, I will have another few.

I'm gonna get you back for this, Koizumi.

/

After we finally finished dancing ten minutes after Haruhi wanted to, and I'm not goning to say no, Haruhi had everyone stand around her while she stood on top of a chair.

''Everybody! May I have your attention please! ''

Any and all conversations were stopped to listen to her while Kunikada kept check on Taniguchi, who seemed like he going to pass out any minute.

''I wanted to thank you all for coming and help celebrate the SOS Brigades' biggest victory yet! But we're not going to stop there!''

Everyone started to applaud for the entire Brigade, going as far as to give off a small SOS chant.

''Starting Friday at 7:00 pm, the SOS Brigade are going to start touring across Japan to defend our titles and conquer everyone until we become the undisputed champions in all of Japan!

The only problem was until recently, we needed financial backing to do this. One half of our champions, Itsuki Koizumi, my Second, was able to get a massive vehicle to travel in while money would come from our manager, our honorary consultant for the SOS Brigade, and Mikuru's martial arts trainer, put your hands together for Tsuruya-san!''

Or maybe that was the surprise that they were working on. As I saw Tsuruya rise up with Haruhi, hugging her and the recently discovered Miss Asahina before she continued her speech, I couldn't help but look at Kunikada who seemed dispirited it. He didn't know this and now she was going to be traveling with the SOS Brigade on our adventure to obtain world recognition.

He finally gets her attention, gets a girlfriend and a good one too, and now she's going away without a single clue and I know I could try to do something about it. I'll try talking to Tsuruya about this but I don't know how else we could get the money besides asking Koizumi's agency to help out. I'll try but unless I can't…

…I'm sorry, my friend.

/

A.N: Well massive character development was hopefully had and further sub plots are a go. I hope this was a good read and I hope you enjoyed it.

I may not be able to update until Friday because I will start going back to school again starting Thursday because break will be over and tomorrow, if I get what I need done early tomorrow, I may be able to update but unless I can't, then I just wanted to let everyone know.

Review, give constructive critique, and hope you enjoyed the show!

ALSO! The poll is open on my page for what the name of Koizumi's move should be. The poll will close when they have their first match on the road in two or three chapters time, so go at it. Note that the two names I threw in are just ideas from right of the top of my head. Feel free to say something better!

Until then, good night and good luck!


	10. Outstaged

A.N: I'd like to announce that also due to the same anonymous PM-er's tips which I am grateful for, I had updated chapters 1-3 by making it more clear for those who've had trouble reading them. Sorry for that! I will edit those at another time to finish.

There's a poll open on my page about Koizumi's finishing move's name if you'd like to vote on it. If you have a different name than provided, please PM me and I'll consider it. It will close when the chapter comes along for it to close.

/

Chapter 10: Out Staged

I don't spend enough time with all of my friends.

Don't get me wrong, I consider the entire SOS Brigade to be mine as well and I spend a lot of time with them, and soon more, as it is.

Taniguchi and Kunikada on the other hand, I have basically thrown into the back porch. Most of the time, I'll see the both of them at lunch and eat my food while pandering to Taniguchi's 'Lady Rating Scale' or Kunikada lecturing him on some complicated scientific or literary theory. Other times, they would talk about my dear leader's exploits and how I've become far too involved with them to salvage any lack of infamy that I could have garnered.

It doesn't bother me anymore, the exploits. If anything, I let the curious side of me to mostly take over just so I can share in the enjoyment but allow the logical side of me to keep Haruhi in line. That last part also gave Taniguchi this theory that me and Haruhi are dating each other, secretly. If we were, I'm sure Haruhi would yell at any girl that I was near her lucrative property. I've had my reservations with the Closed Space incident, but now I'm starting to see more proof to the contrary as of very recent, but I digress.

Kunikada's been crushing over Tsuruya ever since the Arts Festival. It looks like Mikuru's dress wasn't the only one to get attention. He never told me which trait finally caught his attention. If I were to guess, I could say her tooth, her lisp, her laugh, her impulsive behavior, and newfound disdain for Taniguchi.

He's been pining over her since then, looking at her at lunch from afar until he finally asked her out in a serendipitous triumph. I'm assuming this happened Friday because I saw them together in our debut match so not even a week, she decides to go off with the Brigade while Kunikada remains alone. My heart had to bleed for him. I've known him for years and this could've been his first social victory. I could say he was Cyrano De Bergerac but the shy man got the girl for only a short time. I'm sure they'll call each other if I can't do anything.

Taniguchi was someone I've met of circumstance. He had a lot of trouble in grade school to socialize so me and Kunikada decided to befriend him and we stuck with him. As the years passed, he began to become more confident and egotistical; likely of puberty. I can't pinpoint how he got into alcohol but because he couldn't get a girlfriend isn't a good reason. I'm not the biggest fan of his company; I still don't want to see him become something like Keiichi. Have a drink on the weekend I won't stop you, just have some self-control before someone calls somebody!

Before I left the party, and I was one of the first, who left just so I could get a reasonable amount of sleep for once, I tried to speak to Kunikada about it. He looked at me, suppressing any emotion he could from me.

'''No, Kyon. I'm fine. '' Fine men don't walk out of the house in the way he did. He stood slumped; emotionlessly walking past the cheering masses who were ignorant to this poor guy's dilemma. Each step echoed to me. For those few moments, it was only him I took notice of. Poor guy.

If he knew and spoke to Tsuruya about this, I'm sure he would be completely fine and I feel like he will soon. He's not one to hold a grudge and their relationship was only young, so it's nothing they can't salvage. I'm sure Taniguchi ran after him, sloppily screaming out that he was his ride home.

The only other person I spoke to before I left was Koizumi, after I pried him away from the girls, so I could talk to him about a couple of things: The first was about the timing of the Space Bubble Clusters. I remembered only once did her Space open earlier than midnight and I feel like it was a rare occurrence.

He laughed and spoke as quietly as he could. He really didn't have to. Between Tsuruya and Haruhi giving their public declarations, a steam train could roar through an alley and no one would pay attention.

''Considering you never seen my message at the time these Bubbles were manifesting, I'm surprised you were able to quell her before any damage could've been caused. I can only assume it had something to do with Miss Nagato's biology theory.

I should be asking you what she was doing at the time. Any ideas?''

I shook my head. When I caught her, she was in her room with the door slightly open. It couldn't have been anything too private. Not private enough that she didn't want anyone to find out, but not public enough that she wanted everyone too.

''I'm not sure, Itsuki. I am wondering what it could've been. Do you think she wanted someone to find out?''

''I'm not detective. You could always try asking her what she did.''

What, and get chewed out in the process? I can already see her suspecting me of trying to go inside her room and do a panty raid of some kind or find out her innermost secrets that I'm sure she keeps under lock, key, and bear trap.

''Fair enough.'' I'm glad you like to chuckle. ''I'm also curious about how you were able to stop the Clusters, if it's not too shy of a subject.''

This wasn't the 'nightmare' and he did have a hand in me dancing with her, so I had no problem telling him what happened upstairs. Did his grin get bigger?

''Did you mean it?''

Mean what? I really don't want Haruhi gone. I'm not a sociopath nor after what happened in the other reality, would I want anyone from the Brigade gone. I know it only brought more evidence to the Biology Theory and there was no way I was going to avoid any further teasing from Koizumi for this.

''That does explain the placements for our trip.'' He spoke with a smile. Placements? There's more secrets she's hiding?

''I swore to Miss Suzumiya I will never tell, even to my co-champion. I'm sorry.''

Make that two things I owe you. There was also the discussion about the Agency's possible contributions to…

''You two! Stop talking and pay attention! I'm about to say something.''

Going from blending into the environment to blinded by the ghost lights is not in my DNA to adapt to.

''Got it.'' I raised my thumb up to her as she continued to beam.

''Alright, now we'll hear from our champions! My Second, Koizumi and Kyon!''

Ghost lights into the firing squad, can I still surrender?

''I guess we'll continue discussing this at another time.'' I could tell he felt at home among a crowd. The people applauded him, surrounded him, and one of the girls tried to kiss his cheek. Am I chopped liver? It had to be the clothes. I was still only in my normal street clothes.

If the saying stayed true that the clothes make the man, then Koizumi was Bachelor X with the magic touch and I was…casual. Yep, just casual me. That's when I realized I had to try and make my dichotomy. If Koizumi was the pretty boy, I could be the tough one! That's right, I crossed my arms to look bigger and gave a sour sided smile. The best part was that I didn't need to flex my arms either, and even if I could my sweater blocked the sleeves.

And if I wanted to project toughness, I did it wrong because Tsuruya couldn't contain her laughter. Kuni sure knows how to pick 'em. Koizumi lifted his hand up, prepared to tell everyone what he thought, or pander to the women or woman.

''I am honoured to be here tonight and I am glad to say that we've been as successful as we have been in the last week. We worked hard, we fought hard, and we will continue to do so as we travel across the country, representing not only our school, our city, and of course, the SOS Brigade.''

With a child's anticipation, he pumped his fist up when he spoke each syllable for the final words and everyone in the house yelled in unison in conjunction. I'm sure we just violated some noise laws for this. It's official, we're a cult.

After what felt like minutes they finally settled down and Koizumi looked at me.

''Anything you'd like to add?''

What can I add? You just erupted the crowd into a massive cheer equal to an earthquake! I wish I was a pretty boy…

I gulped. The atmosphere chilled and started to tense. Tsuruya was trying her hardest to keep her laugh to herself; not trying to embarrass me. Haruhi snared at me, was she expecting a speech too?

''Well, we are going after the titles so with your support, we can surely do it. Woo!?''

Why did I add that last woo? Tsuruya let everything go and everyone applauded with pity. Nagato, I think I'll take that speech program now.

/

After being chewed out by Haruhi to learn how to talk and being unable to talk to Tsuruya or Koizumi for different reasons, I left for home to get some sleep. I had an early tomorrow morning with my aggressive need to train and use Nagato's program. Wrestling a giant and preparing for an impromptu party will take a lot out of you.

I would've hitched a ride with Kunikada but I'm sure he had his own problems and Taniguchi's to take care of. Before I approached the door, I checked my watch to see it was only 10:00 pm. Not a bad time. I won't get the whole curfew talk tonight.

I opened the door, slid my shoes off, and went straight for…the fridge. My stomach growled as soon as I was an inch near my bedroom. There's nothing worse in life than going to bed hungry. I looked inside to get some Greek yogurt and a few apples and began to engulf the both of them. I prayed they would tie me down until tomorrow if I went straight to bed now.

''Kyon?'' Why isn't she asleep?

While I choked on my yogurt, my sister and Mother came down the stairs with my title belt. I forgot to let them know what I was going to be doing for the unseeable future. Here it comes.

''I told you, Momma! I told you Kyon was wrestling.'' You make it look like you want me to get into trouble, dear sister. Why was she snooping into my room and looking through my bags? She's not going to get into trouble for that, is she?

''I want an explaination. How long have you been wrestling and why do you have a title? Are you quitting school?''

In a fit of neuroticism and trying to appeal to my Mother's mini-fit, I told her that I wasn't leaving school but I couldn't tell her why I was wrestling. Hearing because 'Haruhi wanted fame' didn't seem like a reasonable excuse. I had to think for a moment. To buy myself some time, I continued to cough just enough so I could…I got it!

''You see, it's a part of a career assignment for school!''

That'll work.

''Me and a bunch of other students are going to wrestle for a few companies within the next year to see what it's like to wrestle full-time.''

''What about your homework and travel? Don't expect to have the car.''

She bought it! She seemed to have a skeptical look on her face. I don't blame her. ''Mr. Okabe is going to send it to us through e-mail and a friend of mine is letting us use his RV to travel in.''

She crossed her arms, burning a hole into my forehead with her stare. ''If I were to call Okabe tomorrow, would he tell me he's sending you the work?'' Haruhi did say he would do that. I gave her a confident nod and she seemed content with it. She approached me and sat across from me.

''Sweetie, can you go to bed please? Me and your brother need to have a quick discussion.''

She looked puzzled, then she smiled and moved upstairs. ''Okay, Mom. I love you, you too Kyon.''

''You too, sweetie. Don't forget to put your brother's title back in his room.'' That stops me from having to pry it from her while she sleeps.

''Now, do you know what you're getting into? People in this profession get injured all the time and get involved in some terrible things.''

I nodded to her, I knew all about the involvements and I would expect a few injuries. Regardless, this was something I enjoyed doing a little bit. Even if was on Haruhi's wishes. I doubt she would have any of us injured. She wouldn't allow it, it would hinder our fame.

''Before me and your father met, he tried to be a wrestler too. He saved up every yen until he tried out for the Dojo. He was accepted and he was trained to be one.''

Dad was a wrestler? I'm sure he neglected to tell me any of this. What stopped him?

''He was good at his job, he was also in line for a shot for a title, I forget which one. What happened was he hurt his back during a match. He jumped over the ropes and fell on a barricade. He had to be rushed to the hospital and have surgery done as soon as he was in.

The Doctors told him that his disks were out of place and if he were to continue wrestling, he risked losing his legs or worse.''

Her face started to become red.

''He wanted to k-keep wrestling. He never wanted to stop. Until I told him you were coming.''

You're kidding me…

''He told me he wanted to think about it and he made his choice. He told me that he wanted to be able to play catch with you and watch you grow up; he wanted to dance with your wife on your wedding day and stand up to applaud you on your graduation. He didn't want…''

She stopped, trying to stop her tears from running. My chest became tight. I reached my hand over to hers, so I could relax her.

''…he didn't want to be stuck in a wheel chair and observe life. He may not always be around but he sacrificed something the day you were born and that was his dreams, just so he could watch you and your sister grow up.''

She grabbed my hand.

''So I want you to promise me something. Promise me you'll be careful, if not for yourself, but for your children, your family, and your wife when you come to have one. Don't take any stupid risks that you don't need to do.''

I don't think I would have the gut to jump the ropes, but I will. I promise that I won't take a stupid risk while I'm in the ring. We hugged and eventually, I went to bed for, what I hoped to be, a good night's sleep.

/

I don't think I'm capable of having those.

For most of the night, I kept thinking about what my Dad did so he could spend time with his family; giving up his dreams just to spend a life with a few others. It made me think about what I was doing was right to do, there was a reason he never spoke about it and I don't think I will ever pressure him to do it. He regretted not being able to perform in the ring and do what he did as a child yearned to do. He also took a lot of risks. The worst thing I've ever done was stay on the top rope too long and have Haruhi push me off. That's going to be the first move I learn from Nagato.

These kept me up for most of the night and,luckily for me, no interruptions from Haruhi. Dancing with her and making her feel better must have put a nail in the coffin for tonight. Resisting my bed's desire to keep me nestled for another hour, I descended down to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before anyone else was awake, grab what I needed, head to the gym, and train under Nagato's program.

Within, I learned that the move I sort of performed was called the Senton bomb; front flip where I would land my back unto someone. Pushing 218 pounds of my body weight into someone sounded like the worst thing imaginable. That was until I thought of Vance doing it. He could literally crush them into the ground!

''Diving Maneuver Simulation Complete. All knowledge has been transferred to you.''

''Thanks Nagato. How many of those programs do you have left for performance?'' I asked her, trying to catch whatever breathe I can grab.

''Itsuki Koizumi had finished all of the basic performance programs as of Tuesday which listed at about 7. You have two left.''

Only 7? I would assume it was just the basics. Has he started doing some of the more advanced programs? She shook her head.

''He had started using gimmick programs as of Wednesday, starting with performing Babyface Promos. This was evident from his speech last night where everyone cheered for him.''

That explains his apparent charisma. I had strong doubts Haruhi would ever let me start talking in front of a live crowd until I worked on my skills however I also wanted to outstage Koizumi. If he's doing gimmick work now, maybe if I started to do the more advanced performance programs I could outperform him and be cheered for that!

''It is possible. You must first finish the two basic programs left before you can start the more advanced ones, for your safety.''

It's always in my safety, isn't it?

''Is there a way I could do the programs at a faster process? It's only two, right?''

''You can complete the two right before we leave tomorrow but they may cause you to overexert yourself. Remember that overindulging in the program has the possibility to cause you to confuse reality with the program.''

Yes, I know that but I won't make it a habit. I was just wondering if I could do it.

''You can. Come visit me at the Gymnasium at 5:00 pm and again at my apartment at 2:00 am and we will complete your basic training programs. You will not suffer the confusions caused by the program, but you may be overexerted because of this.

If you become overexerted at the 5:00 pm program, I will be forced to end the program and not allow you to do the other one because I will not allow you to potentially harm yourself.''

''Thanks Nagato. Was that a trait you labeled me with?''

''Yes, compassion was added to your file.'' I know she couldn't show it, but she was smiling and so was I.

I will admit that I am jealous of Koizumi's newfound reputation as a heartthrob for the girls of North High and despite my need to be able to work better than him, I'm glad Nagato is willing to bring me back down to Earth before I could do damage to myself. I'll take those programs and work my hardest to make sure I don't tire myself out; or break new limits. She's caught me too often. I don't want to make it a habit for her sake, and mine.

/

A.N: Review, give constructive critique, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my page about Koizumi's finishing move!

Until the next chapter, good night and good luck.


	11. There I Go

A.N: The title is a reference to a lyric from a Bob Segar song. I thought it felt right for this chapter. Also, not a songfic.

Chapter 11: There I go…

If I can say any good thing from working out in the morning before going to school, it was that I didn't feel guilty or tired by the time the lunch bell rang. Alright, I never felt guilty before, just tired. The only thing of note that happened before I went to lunch in hopes to see Kunikada was Haruhi before the first period bell rang.

As soon as I entered homeroom I instantly noticed Haruhi, looking dead at me as if she could smell me walking in this direction. She could be an excellent tracker. I walked inside to meet her before my desk. I groaned, just get it out.

''If you want to say something, now's the time.''

''Alright I will. You can't talk to save your life. You always speak with that deadpan tone you always have. That doesn't excite anybody! You need to be exciting to pump a crowd!''

Isn't that your job?

''I can't always be the one to do it. Koizumi has it nailed! Even Mikuru has it nailed…''

Of course she does. Miss Asahina could walk into a room and excite everybody with her very presence.

''…but you either bored everyone to tears or made people laugh at your terrible speech! You need a fire under your butt!''

I can wrestle Koizumi to a 30 minute stand still almost daily, isn't that enough? With that stare, nothing was.

''Koizumi can talk AND wrestle, and if you can't talk how will I ever expect you to be able to pull off any promo work? It makes the Brigade look bad if you can't excite anyone.''

We're only a tag team, Haruhi. He can do the voice work and I can wrestle. No big deal. Besides, everyone knows that a manager is a mouthpiece; you do the promo work and we go out there and wrestle; Pure and simple. I don't think he will get much promo time anyways. With the way Haruhi would love to eat the front of the camera, I'll be lucky if any of us can get a syllable in.

''Whatever. But if you want to be better than what you are, you'd better learn to talk in front of a crowd!''

What better way than to do it in front of a live crowd?

/

Lunch time was a much more somber tone.

I still didn't see any Brigade member at all in the Cafeteria which made me wonder where they all go when the lunch bell rings. I assume Asahina goes out with Tsuruya, especially now since Kunikada is sitting here with me. Koizumi was probably talking to the Agency or milking his newfound playboy title. Nagato was very likely reading and Haruhi could be in her own little dimension, literally. That or prepping for our adventure across the country, making about fifty different deals at once.

I was preoccupied with a hungover Taniguchi and a more content Kunikada, to my surprise. Taniguchi's groans were so annoying; they were like cat's crying in a household neighborhood in the witching hour.

''Ahhhhh, why are you two chewing so loud!?''

Ignoring him hoping that he would stop isn't going to work this time. Kunikada answered him, irritated.

''You drank from what I could count five flask-fulls of sake and a flask of tequila. You deserve what you get.''

Cold but true. Kunikada being cold was something new.

''I'll never drink again.'' He said, burying his head into the table; closing his ears off from the rest of the world. That alone must've been too loud for him to contain. Use your mental fortitude; you must have some if you ever get slapped.

This also gave me an opportunity to see how Kuni is feeling.

''So Kunikada, how are you?''

He looked down at his food, then back up at me without the slightest pause.

''I'll be fine.''

''Are you sure? You seemed broken last night.''

His face contorted slightly, very slightly.

''Did you know she was going to leave for over a week now? A few days before I gain the courage to ask her out and she already agreed to leave with your Brigade to travel around the country. How do you think that made me feel when I heard that? ''

I was speechless. How could I guess to what he was feeling? My first guess could've been crappy, but crappy was how I felt whenever I had to walk up the hill every morning. This wasn't anywhere near crappy.

''Haruhi never told me that.''

''Of course she didn't. Apparently Tsuruya ran into her while looking for Mikuru and Haruhi asked her if she willing to travel and finance for a trip around the country. She happily obliges!''

His rant was very theatrical, flailing his arms everywhere while his voice was slowly increasing in volume. Taniguchi's moans were growing too and so were the number of eyes looking in our direction. I had to calm him down.

''Buddy, you need to relax. Think about this…''

''Sure, tell me to relax! Me! The one time I finally get someone's attention and this happens to me. I feel splendid! Meanwhile, Haruhi is free to…''

He was starting to cross a line. ''Don't bring Haruhi into this. You know better than anyone that I don't let her do everything she wants either. You're better than this!''

He started to relax himself. Good. ''Can we…can we continue this outside?'' He calmly asked me. Tired but calm and considering that everyone was looking at us, standing up in a way too personal conversation. Getting out of here was the best bet.

''Whenever you're ready.'' We both left to go to the rooftop of the school. We had to leave Taniguchi there. The last thing he needed to hear was more yelling, not in his condition. Served him right though.

Not a word was said until the door was closed on the roof and we stood up, Kunikada leaning against the barricade until friction took over and let him slowly drop.

''I'm sorry, man. I've been frustrated. I wanted to be with her and now that I am, it feels way too short.''

''I know. Did you talk to her about that recently?'' He nodded, slightly cracking a smile.

''Yeah. We were up for hours discussing it. She promised me she would stay and we could talk over Skype the entire time she was away.

She told me she decided to go was well, her folks run a strong business and they wanted to know if she was going to be good with her future inheritance. She was having some trouble until Miss Suzumiya came to her with an offer and you know how she gets.''

I will assume excited.

''It's going to be tough. I know it. I've gotten so used to seeing her every day that now the best I will get to see is her over a computer screen. ''

The technology age has done wonders for the world but it's still impersonal. You can't kiss a computer screen without feeling weird about it. That's just my opinion. My folks do the exact same thing. Only difference is that they've been together for a very long time.

''Japan's not a big place. She'll be back and forth. Don't worry, man.''

I went down to his level. ''Will you be able to say goodbye to her?''

He nodded, his smile getting wider. ''Yeah. I'm spending the night at her place actually the night before she leaves.''

''Then, make it count.'' I commanded him, pointing out that if this may be the last time you see her for a week ,a month, whatever! You'd better make it count and give her a reason to come back.

He shook my hand and brought himself back up.

''I will. Thanks.''

Wait, he's spending the night with her?! I would've normally said,'don't do anything stupid' but it's Kunikada. I don't think he will do anything stupider than his rant earlier.

/

Besides further training and some last minute homework, nothing different happened until I realized what overexerted meant to Nagato. Before the night, I told my Mother that I was going to stay at a friend's house that night. Of course, I had to tell them Koizumi. My Mother didn't have his number and he was a guy. I was all set to finish my basic training with Nagato.

During the training at the Gym, Haruhi couldn't even try to tell at me or Koizumi instead she spent most of her time with Asahina though I doubt it was for anything to do with fitness. Our match was once again a 30 minute draw and I was getting sick of it. I wanted a win, I needed a win over him. If he was going to learn how to talk, I was going to learn how to wrestle octagons around him!

The final two programs involved counters from every aspect and learning how to finish off your opponent. I could've learned that last one long ago.

''Are you ready? This may cause you to overexert yourself.''

I nodded, determined to finish this and be finally done with this.

One hour later, and I was finished. I was tried and tired as always but I was done.

''Congratulations, You are finished the basic performance program. ''

On that last word, I realized something different had happened than what normally occurred during the program: I was sweating. I stroke the sweat off my brow, to feel my forehead was burning like an average day in Hell. This wasn't normal but I didn't freak out…until I tried to move my left leg. I couldn't.

''Nag-Na…?'' I couldn't speak. My throat was too dry.

''You have overexerted yourself from the program. Your body is currently in a state of dehydration, overheating, and experiencing cramps in several parts of your body. Allow me to get you some water. ''

Hurry, please! I was a prisoner inside my own body. The only limbs I could move were my arms and I dared not dry to move my other leg. It could fall off or I could fall down and hit myself in the head. I'm not risking anything.

Eventually, Nagato returned with a two litre canteen of water and a funnel. Odd but good call.

''Your mouth may not be able to move so I will put this funnel in your mouth and pour the water into your throat. Be ready to swallow.''

I would've said, uh huh, if my tongue could still move.

''But first you must lie down, with this I can help you.''

She laid down the canteen and the funnel, and quickly laid me down to the hardwood floor. Great, I can still feel my back!

She poured the liquid down my throat through the funnel in a steady pace. It seemed slower than usual because of how she poured the liquid down so there was a strong chance she was manipulating the data in gravity to make sure I wouldn't choke on the liquid. Something like that I bet. I feel my throat and tongue were coming back to me, allowing me to speak again. I wish Haruhi would try this; it would be interesting.

''Now you need to rest. Once you wake up tomorrow, you will be back to normal but you will need to be asleep for longer than usual due to your exposure to the Program.'' She was kneeling above me, her hand on my collarbone. If I wasn't so distracted by my lack of everything, I would've noticed her intoxicating aroma and soft touch. Who knew Aliens smelled nice?

''H-how long?'' I could barely get the words out but they were coming out.

''14 hours; almost twice the amount of recommended human sleep.''

I'm going to miss what could be my last full day of school. I won't complain for now.

I'll never go less than 24 hours in the program ever again. I quiver to think what would happen if overindulged. My sister giving me a German Suplex could become more real, and horrible.

/

I finally woke up at 5:00 pm on the dot. I must've passed out while she was talking and she must've carried me to her bedroom. I don't think she…did she? No way, it's Nagato. Just in case, I checked my clothes and noticed they were as form fitting as they were before I left for her apartment. Alright, that's one more thought out of my head. I went outside and noticed a large plate of food on the table. There was a small note attached to the cushion:

''Eat this before you leave. See you at 7:00 pm

-Yuki''

It's food! I'm more than happy to oblige! I should overexert myself more often if I expect this kind of treatment.

/

Giving me two hours to get all my things ready and meet up with the Brigade was no easy chore, especially without a car or a bike. In retrospect, I should've brought the latter with me. I got home in about ten minutes and made sure I had all of the essentials with me: clothes, hygienics, title belt, laptop, what I'll need. It felt weird to leave my room, my house in such a quick manner. I was only 17 and technically I was already leaving home. Sure it was only temporarily but it will be a while. Most people don't leave home until they're about 19 or 20 but 17 was reserved for problem houses mostly. I can't say I couldn't wait and I can't say I'm happy about leaving. It felt sudden and exciting.

''Mom! Do I get Kyon's room?''

''No, sweetie, he's only leaving for a short time.''

Dear Sister, I could be gone for forty years and you still wouldn't get my room.

I gave my hugs to them both and began to walk my way to the meeting place; which was the parking lot in front of the Arena. It was an uninteresting good-bye, just the usual, we will miss you and all that but there was one sentence that stuck with me.

''I wish your Father could be here to see this.''

A cheesy line by my Mother, but a line that said to me that Dad would've been shocked to know that his son is in the wrestling business. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew. This was one thing Mom couldn't keep from him, and she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. I did wish Dad was here to see this. I wish Dad was around a bit more. Work is work and I don't think he wanted this. The Goodbyes and the Goodbye dinner took a while of my time and the walk to the Arena took even longer.

I was barely able to make the RV in time and what an RV it was! It looked more like a Double Decker Bus except a bit wider at the top. I can only imagine what it looked like from the inside.

''Kyon!''

Yeah yeah, I know. Late, penalty, put it on Tsuruya's tab and get it over with.

Speaking of Tsuruya, I saw her and Kunikada hugging each other. I guess they finally got everything resolved. Good for them.

''I'll Skype you every night, Kuni.''

''I'll answer every night.''

Get a room, you two. I wouldn't say that out loud but please, didn't you two spend a whole night together?

''This is sweet.'' I never expected any less from Miss Asahina to say but then Haruhi opened her mouth.

''Yeah yeah, fine and good. Alright everyone! Get your bags loaded into the RV and climb aboard! We have our first official paid matches tomorrow and I want to have everyone prepared for it!''

One last kiss and Tsuruya left Kunikada for the RV and the inside of it was amazing! Besides the usual stuff at the front of the vehicle, the first floor (And I mean first floor) had a flat-screen television, a kitchen, couches, and a large circular table with leather circular chairs and a few desks behind the stairs while upstairs had three bunk beds almost nose-to-nose. That floor seemed crowded but the large desk in front of a large half-moon shaped window made up for it, just for the view. There was also a bathroom downstairs with a shower so I can imagine mornings are only going to be chaotic with six people.

''Alright people! Make yourselves at home since this will be for the next little while. Check the list for your driving schedules which will be in effect every four hours, give or take, and your bedding. We move in five minutes!''

Beaming as ever with that million watt smile, she took Koizumi to the front of the RV to talk to him. It appeared that he was the first on driving duty for today. Nagato took a corner to read and Asahina was comforting Tsuruya. If we have five minutes, why can't Kunikada see his girlfriend for a bit longer? As we left, I noticed Tsuruya was waving good-bye to her short-time lover. I couldn't see him, but I knew he wouldn't be the same. She turned to hug Asahina as soon as he was out of a view. I left the two of them alone. I know it means nothing now since you'll never know in the near future but I'll add Tsuruya to my priority list, right next to Asahina's well-being.

I vaguely remembered that Koizumi was talking about certain accommodations before we were called into the spotlight. Bedding?

I went upstairs to look at the beds. This place was even small with everyone's bags in front of the window. I can still but it could've been worse. Each bed had A which represented the top bunk and B which represented the bottom. Each signature was written in black marker on a small note obviously written by either Haruhi or Koizumi; hers was too messy and his was too neat. A had the following names left-to-right:

''ME! (Haruhi, I assumed) – Tsuruya!- I (Koizumi)''

On the bottom wrote:

''Kyon-Mikuru(There was a heart right next to her name to the left, next to the M)-YUKI(The Enforcer was written as little as possible under her name)''

So Tsuruya sleeps above Asahina, Koizumi above Nagato, and Haruhi…above…me. I gulped. Koizumi what else do you have planned for me?

''YAHOO!''

This was gonna be a long trip.

/

A.N: Two for one because I was gonna send in one Friday but I was exhausted so I only finished half of it before the sheep took me away. Little good that did because I was up for another few hours.

Review, give constructive critique, and don't forget to vote on a poll about Koizumi's finishing move! If you have a different idea, PM me and I'll ponder on it!

Until then, good night and good luck!


	12. Antics

A.N: I enjoy writing but there's one thing that bothers me the most about it and I wonder if anyone else relates: I know where I want to go with this fic (I probably will not finish until maybe the Summer) but there's always the in-between stuff that makes it difficult to make intriguing for the reader and for the writer to write. This has been an issue for me for everything I've tried to write over the years whether it is a story or a poem. Short stories seem to avoid this for me when inspiration comes, sadly being far and few.

This one was one of those chapters where I really had to think about what I should add so everything will be enjoyable as well as appropriate for what will come. That said, I re-watched a few episodes of the series, more specifically I re-watched the Mansion episode to try and get a feel of what I wanted to pass on. Hopefully I will do a decent job.

Also, I was reading on Japanese wrestling a bit more and I noticed there was a wrestler who had a gimmick where he was extremely violent and loved to do hardcore style matches. His name was Maybach Taniguchi….just sayin'.

All that said, enjoy the show!

Chapter 12: Antics

The first day of traveling on the road was something I had to learn to get used to, especially with the way Haruhi wants to travel.

First of all, we had a driving schedule that was in alphabetical order starting with Koizumi and ending with Haruhi. Figured as much that she would make herself the last to drive. I never knew she had gotten her license, and if she did I can't think of a way she could have gotten it by legal means. For all I know, she's practicing on the RV.

That said, I've noticed that the best chance to sleep was two turns before your time to drive. Since there was six of us, we each had four hours on driving duty including gas stops, the assumed gym time, food, and shopping; most of which we couldn't afford without Tsuruya. I felt bad about taking advantage of her for money personally and I say this as someone who's paid for most of the dinners the SOS Brigade has had in the last year.

I have to wonder why she was ok with traveling with the Brigade for an amount of time. She could've managed any business she could think of, hell she could've made a business involving Asahina like there was at the Arts Festival. There was an endless line-up the entire day! I know I would pay to see Asahina in that outfit, then again I see her in a maid one almost every day. Maybe if Kunikada asked her out earlier, this could've been different.

Hindsight, you are a horrible Oni.

Regardless, I'm happy that she's here. It gives another 'human' to talk too and gave Asahina someone else to confide in; someone whose source of fun wouldn't be torturing her every five seconds. I would speculate that Asahina didn't mind her laughter compared to being Haruhi's source of 'fun.' I hope those two will be fine and Kuni as well.

A tickle fills my gut every time I say 'Kuni' in my head. I will be sure he never hears the end of this.

Mostly, everyone stayed downstairs while I took a book out of my bag and started reading. Nagato was downstairs in the corner likely reading, Asahina and Tsuruya was downstairs, Koizumi was driving, and Haruhi could've been doing anything. I know I would be next to drive.

Normally I would sleep. Not gonna happen, I have too much energy and I'm already fueled by 14 hours of sleep. I won't be going down until after our matches in…wherever we're going.

''Are you up here, Kyon?''

A gentle tone, a loud tone; it didn't matter I was startled. I think I scared the caller more. It was Asahina; mouth agape and worried. Forgive me.

''I'm s-sorr…'' I interrupted her; I had to. Talking to someone could help pass the time. It usually does.

''Don't apologize. I didn't expect anyone to come up here.'' Terrible reason but it's the truth.

''Okay. Do you mind if I sit down with you?'' Her face changed back to her normally innocent demeanor. Good, she's calm. I pat the space next to the bad which had an unusual amount of space between the bottom and top bunks. Perhaps we were all just short. I blame the genome.

She slowly walked towards the bed and carefully sat next to me, her hands closed to her lap; head down. I could tell she was thinking about something, maybe Tsuruya. She spoke silently.

''We spoke to each other almost every day since she started dating Kuinkada. She never thought about dating anyone until he asked him out. She never had a boyfriend before; s-she didn't expect to enjoy it so much.''

She moved her hands after every sentence; up and down her palms.

''They spent nearly every waking moment together to explore their relationship. She was happier than she was before.''

Happier? She was ecstatic before; some could say hysterically overjoyed. What word could define her then? I may have to dwell into another language…what's the happiest people on earth again?

''I-I only seen them together once to see how they interacted as a couple. It was earlier today, and they were s-so adorable together. They grew so much in a short time. It broke my heart to see them separated.''

I know of two couples from literature that had some of the qualities that those two appear to have. I never dared to tell Asahina this, but I prayed that they will avoid their fates. The last thing I need is to give Asahina something else to worry about.

''She wanted to do this. She didn't want to go back on her word to Miss Suzumiya; to her family that she would manage us. I-I feel bad. I told her I'd find a way to fix this but she didn't want that. She said everything will work out. I'm confident in that.''

Miss Asahina, you could find out what comes of these events. You could go back to the future and see what comes of them…or maybe you never want to find out. Such is the curse you bear, isn't it Miss Asahina?

She nodded. A small smile broke her frown. ''I want to experience everything for as long as I can. I-I can't stay in this timeline forever, but I've met so many good people here. I want to enjoy it and make everything a surprise. Some Time Travelers look into the archives and classified information happens and they act more classified with what they know. I never want to be like that.''

Her voice became more intense with those last sentences. She didn't have to say what would happen to those people who looked forward. I wouldn't mind knowing lottery numbers or certain moves a wrestler does ahead of time. That could prove useful but to have the knowledge of your friends, your families lives before they happen. I'm not sure on how time works on certain events; on if events are unavoidable or not but to live with nothing to surprise you is not a life worth living. I can't imagine. I never want to.

''Where was she now?''

She looked at me with more of a smile. ''She's in a better mood now. She was talking to Miss Suzumiya about something.''

I hopefully assumed it was just business. That's all I could hope for. Her eyes started to become more inquisitive suddenly; her left arched, pondering.

''Where were you earlier today? We were all in the clubroom and I noticed you weren't there. Your tea was cold and Mr. Koizumi played chess with Miss Nagato.'' I'm surprised no one asked me that sooner. I told Miss Asahina, embarrassed and stammering, that I overexerted myself in Nagato's Program and had slept for 14 hours. I scratched the back of my head with each and every word I said, trying to make it sound less like the physical nightmare it was. Her eyes were spotlights to my face. Great, I've made her worried.

''You shouldn't do that, Kyon! You could've hurt yourself really bad.'' I think that was the closest I've seen Asahina to being angry. It's my fault, I know, but I'm not gonna tell her why I did what I did to out stage Koizumi. Luckily I never had to lie, she never asked.

''I understand, Miss Asa…''

''Mikuru!'' A blast of ice cold water pounced on the both of us in a thin linear line. I almost felt like I had hypothermia, but that realization never dawned on me until Asahina's screech de-echoed from my ears. Now I needed to get a new change of clothes. I looked up to see, to my lack of surprise, Haruhi and Tsuruya with water guns.

I couldn't tell what was louder: Tsuruya's laugh or Asahina's scream.

''You two shouldn't be having private conversations in an RV with the entire SOS Brigade. I thought you would know better by now to keep your backs turned.''

I looked to my left and saw my pillow, soaked. I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight. I don't think I will need it. I hoped my reflexes from Nagato's program would allow me to quickly sit up, throw the pillow at Haruhi's face, steal the water gun, and take the RV for myself. I can see it now. I took the pillow and quickly sat up….that's as far as I gone.

''Nice try, Kyon.'' She shot once more right in the place no water gun should ever shoot with ice cold water. Why!?

''That's for missing the meeting today! No excuses!'' That explains why she never asked where I was. It's bad enough that my clothes are soaked and I have to change, but now it's worse that I know I missed Asahina's tea.

I got back up and started walking swiftly towards my bag. I packed a variety of clothing here just in case something like this was going to happen. Surprisingly, I expected Haruhi to hit me in the back. She must've been distracted and I think I know by what.

''Oh, Mikuru! You look smokin', wet! We're gonna have to do something about that, won't we Tsuruya?''

Asahina was standing up and her clothes tightly fit to her body and…despite my evolutionary wants, I turned my back from the girls. There's no way I will give any of them the pleasure of calling me a pervert.

''It's time to play dress-up with Mikuru!'' Haruhi spoke in a sing-song tone; I could feel Asahina shiver and shake in her ice cold clothing; hugging her…NO! I had to get out of here. From the corner of my eye, I could see Tsuruya compare to pieces of clothing of Asahina's while Haruhi fought to strip Asahina of the upper half of her clothing; struggling with Asahina's resistance and the wetness of the clothes.

I slipped from a drop of water from one of the girl's guns and dived down the flight of stairs. A clinch of my teeth resisted a scream to bellow out from my throat; my clothes falling from my hands across my body. It hurt for a moment on impact; a feign line-like pain felt across the muscles of my back that I could easily ignore. I looked around to see if anyone caught attention to me and nobody looked. Everything was still doing the same thing they were earlier. Glad to know you all care.

After getting dressed and cooking tea for myself, which tasted only a little bit better than Haruhi's attempt at brewing tea so nowhere near Asahina's level, I spent most of my time reading with Nagato or watching nature pass by us. I had a tendency to get lost looking outside a window, watching the world pass by us in our vehicle. It was hypnotic how the world moves so slowly as we move so quickly. Trees, birds, buildings, even nature and industry become a fine blend from a car seat window.

It was very hard to break my trance. Asahina, Nagato, Haruhi, and Tsuruya could be dancing right in front of me and I wouldn't pay attention, although I wouldn't mind testing this theory. Who knows, they could all be perfectly accepting of it. Haruhi would judge me for a moment, and then proceed to find some tasteful way to do it on Koizumi's instruction of course. Or maybe I'm judging her too harshly. Maybe if I challenged her and the rest of the girls, they would do it. I could see that working. Not like I'm going to rush into that.

I turned around to see if the three girls were down yet and they weren't. Were they modeling her upstairs? They had to; why else would they be upstairs.

''I see you've managed to break out of your trance. It is your turn to start driving, if you don't mind.''

Four hours already? That's fine. I happened to notice that we were already stopped at a gas station before going further. I took the wheel and began to work the RV. It was in great condition along with the rest of this impossibly amazing vehicle. Plenty of leg room and arm room to go by. That was always a problem for me and cars, specifically my Mom's car which had no leg room whatsoever. I had to roll up into a ball just to get my legs down to the brakes.

''Here you are.''

Koizumi smiled at me, laying a coffee and a protein shake in a slot.

''I would recommend that you not drink both at once.''

I didn't look at him, I was preparing the RV to get on the road. Forgive my rudeness.

''Thanks, Koizumi.''

He nodded and went back to what he was doing.

The next four hours was not amazing. Besides some moments of stopping and musically rivalries between me and Koizumi, who surprisingly enjoyed death metal of all genres, there was nothing much to reflect on. I didn't feel tired by the end of it, just anxious. The only knowledge of where we were going that I had, involved what the GPS system was telling me to go. I parked the vehicle to the parking lot of what appeared to be a mall parking lot.

According to alphabetical order, Asahina was next to take my place. I speculated she was unfamiliar with how cars worked here compared to the future. I guessed at it anyways. I turned around to check behind me and the same image was the same from before. Nagato reading and Koizumi doing couch push-ups to some odd music genre. You couldn't be doing this the entire time!

I got worried about her. What was she doing? What did Haruhi do to her? I leaped over Koizumi while he was going down and ran up the stairs with a Coyote's speed. The stairs were jumped over and there I saw a picture I couldn't have imagined.

Tsuruya, Haruhi, and Asahina sleeping with each other; sitting down in a position where Haruhi had her arms around the both of them and half-hugging. I looked around the room to find any evidence of what happened up here. There was a camera laid atop a pile of clothes next to Tsuruya. I checked it to find an idea of what the girls were doing. There were several pictures of Asahina in several stances in several outfits and attires. Some pictures involved Tsuruya modeling as well and Haruhi in a pillow fight with some of the girls. There were also some pictures I couldn't exactly make out. All I could see was that they were very colourful until finally a picture was taken with the three girls in a position similar to the way they were sleeping, except they were awake and smiling as they each do.

What kind of trance was I in while driving?

They had to all be exhausted from their antics and after what Tsuruya and Asahina went through earlier, they both deserved it. Haruhi…they all looked adorable like this.

Suddenly, the RV started to move slowly again. It was probably Koizumi but just in case I went downstairs to check. It was Nagato. Koizumi was too busy showing off to be interrupted. What was she doing? It wouldn't be her turn for another 8 hours.

''Mikuru Asahina is in a state of slumber currently. The trip would take no longer than one hour, 22 minutes, and 37 seconds. Haruhi Suzumiya would prefer to get to Tottori at a reasonable time.''

At least I know where we were going now.

It had to be only 3:00 am. We could slack off a little but it would be fine. Koizumi paused only for a moment and continued to do push-ups and the girls were sleeping. Driving made me woozy. A silent yawn from my thoughts. I should go to sleep too but there was only one problem…

The girls were sleeping in front of my bed.

I went back upstairs to see if I could find some room to go behind the girls and slip into my pillow less bed. Nothing. No crack I could fit through, not with these unnatural pipes.

I wouldn't want to risk waking them. I've been in enough incidents; seen enough incidents to know that waking anyone at this time will only mean terrible things for me in the future. Haruhi's bed laid above mine through a ladder next to the girls.

I scoffed and smirked.

Typical.

I'm gonna get in trouble for sleeping in one of the girls' beds anyways. I might enjoy seeing her face once I wake up…

A.N: Another quick chapter about what the Brigade would be doing on the first day on tour. I will be doing another by the end of the week where the Brigade will be doing some more things and will include a match involving the girls and maybe the guys.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page for Koizumi's name for his finishing move. The poll will closed in two chapters time.

Until the next chapter, good night and good luck!


	13. Being Weird

A.N: As some of you may have noticed, I have uploaded a cover photo for this story and this is the background: Nope, it is not a creation by me. Instead it is a photo I found when I googled something to do with Kyon and wrestling or whatever and I found a few photos someone posted of a created wrestler version of Kyon. I thought it looked decent enough, although the gimmick of 100% Muscle Kyon seemed to be OOC for him since, well, him having an ego only leads to getting his ass handed to him in some way. I did like one of his wrestling attires and the suit-up attire he had minus the bunny ears (likely Haruhi's work if any), the latter of which I made the cover pic.

I do play some wrestling games (not often considering school work and better games out there) but I don't think I'd ever have the patience to create a custom version of any of the SOS Brigade members. My complexes would not allow it to be less than accurate, not perfect.

Anywho enough of that dribble, enjoy the show!

Ps: The poll on my page is still active for the time being until the next chapter, so don't forget to vote!

Disclaimer: Along with TMOHS franchise, I also don't own the cover picture provided. Why can't I be the beacon of a massive franchise?...Soon…

/

Chapter 13: Being Weird

….Or maybe I will cough out in agony.

I gripped my sore rib cage, launching myself off of the satin pillow (Why didn't I get satin?) and unto my ribs. I could hear, who I believed to be, Tsuruya laughing next to my ear, which I would've attended to if my hands weren't so focused on my sore ribs.

''You have quite the nerve to sleep in **my **bed, Kyon. What did you think you were trying to get?''

If Tsuruya was right next to me and I'm on Haruhi's bed, then they both must be…How long were they here?

''Really? That's the first question you ask me after violating my bed sheets with your presence?! This is the reason why I had you sleep under me, Kyon!

I was hoping my Chieftian aura would motivate you to be a better Brigade member. Obviously, it's needed!''

I don't think it's Chieftian, but whatever. And what else could I do? You were all sleeping in front of my bed? I opened my eyes ever so slightly, slowly noticing the ever-so-mighty boss, crossing her arms above me. I've had to be almost face-to-face with her when I was groaning in pain.

I looked around to notice two other odd sights I never thought I would ever be in the presence of in this situation: Asahina was lying next to me to my left, Tsuruya on my right; barely able to hold her laugh and trying to give me a death stare, and Haruhi above me…on top of a bunk bed…in the morning…if I was any other guy, I would consider myself the luckiest man on the planet!

But I know an attempted guilt trip from Haruhi when I see it. I'm on a battle of three fronts!

''That's no excuse for sleeping in your Chief's bed, idiot! How do you think any of the other girls would feel if you slept on their beds?''

I already know what would happen: Asahina would whimper in fear while Tsuruya would give me a much worse punch, either way. Not that I told her this, then again maybe I should've.

I cocked my eyebrow, hoping to look smooth, sarcastic. ''Barred from their slumber like I was?'' I was honest. Just not Haruhi honest. Her morning anger intensified for a moment, shutting her eyes to yell at me. I'm a smartass; comes with the muscles I suppose.

''Alright, Baka! For that, you get a penalty!'' Penalty? Tsuruya is paying for everything! What can you force me to do?

She gave a toothy grin that stunk of secrets. Only the Cheshire cat could mischiefly grin better. She turned around for a moment to look outside the window and slowly turned her head back to me.

''Well, Mikuru does need supplies and we are in a new place. We're gonna need someone to carry all of our stuff.''

She pointed directly at my nose in judgment. ''But for this, you are carrying all of our things while we go through the mall! Don't you dare drop a thing, otherwise double penalty! And you. Don't. want. That. Kyon.''

I can see why Asahina would need supplies for making more costumes but why would we need to go shopping? We barely have enough room for everything up here to begin with. Where do you plan on putting anything if we have too much?

It's too early for this.

I sighed and gave her a nod. I don't have the patience or care to continue this argument without any breakfast.

Her Cheshire grin transitioned into a small smile. ''Good, now get off of my bed before I kick you off!''

Somehow I had to call upon all of my yoga powers to maneuver my way below Haruhi to get to the ladder at the base of the bed. She wasn't moving and moving to the sides would mean an awkward stare from either of the girls. Not risking that. I shimmied myself slower and slower as not to fall off the bed and not to face Haruhi's face or…well…all I have to say is thankfully she was wearing pants.

That part was the most harrowing. If I blushed, the girls would notice and I would be dead. If morning wood began a few metres earlier, I'm sure a Closed Space would open up inside this RV. Mental willpower and my strife to not suffer any further pain powered me through…up until I needed to sneeze…at the wrong place…at the wrong time…in the wrong position.

Oh crap…

I heard Haruhi whimper, vaguely seeing her blushing. I had no time to look at either of the other girls. I only had one thing in mind: Get off this floor.

Screw subtlety. I slipped through between Haruhi's arch and leapt off the bed and unto my feet. I took a bundle of clothing on the floor that I had in my bag and ran downstairs. I know for sure I had no point in going back upstairs anytime soon. This was perfectly sure with what I thought I could hear was a silent scream breach my inner thoughts.

I notice downstairs that Koizumi was asleep on the couch, his ear buds still in his ears and Nagato was still reading away; seemingly unphased by the scream. It had to be silent.

I sighed. Sighing because I knew what this means now: She haunts my waking consciousness too.

/

It's a good thing Nagato drove us to a mall for a few reasons, the main one I will forever consider a saintly joy was that it had a few diners inside. I took a shower in the RV in what felt like nanoseconds, got dressed in that somewhat cozy, somewhat cramped bathroom in microseconds, and dashed out before Haruhi could track me down and do her thing.

Someone out there had to hate me or maybe I did something in a past life like stomp a butterfly or farmed a bad crop one day. If that were the case, I'd love to track them down and shove their face to the dirt for causing fate to say, 'Hey, wanna make Kyon's life even more awkward?'

I only had so much money with me so I bought a few bentos and some green tea to boost my mood. I may need the mental reflexes to come up with a really good way to get out of that position.

''Kid, is that you?''

I turned my head around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Then again, I don't know anyone who refers to me as kid.

''Vance, You're here too?''

Vance, the hulking brute, walked up to my table with a large tray of food. It made anything I had been eating to Taniguchi's horror look like cub food. I had at least counted 8 steaks on his tray with a moderately sized salad.

''Course I am. I have a show here tonight too. Where are your friends?'' He looked curiously at me, sitting alone on a four person table.

I told him that I needed to get some time for myself; there was no way I was gonna tell him about what happened earlier. He smirked.

''Traveling with three girls will want you to do that.''

''Four.'' I corrected him.

''Good luck. Do you mind if I sit here?''

I let him know that everyone was still in the RV so he was free to sit across from me.

''An RV? Not a bad way to start. When I first started in the business, I had to travel with three buddies of mine in a cramped little car. It's good for someone your height, but I need accommodation.

Took me two years before I decided to say, ''Enough, I need a car for me,'' so first time I started working for a big promotion, I bought an electric truck.'' He looked slightly embarrassed when he said electric but I paid no mind to it. I won't snub my nose at someone who likes clean air and leg room.

''Eventually, I got so big in this industry that I started traveling to and from some shows in a limo until I decided to humble up and get myself something like what you guys got. Mine's parked in front of the coffee shop not far from here.''

You started traveling in a limo? I've been in enough to know it only meant I was going to found out something odd or I was going to go somewhere odd. I don't think I'll ever feel that same way.

''Such is the life of a popular heel faction. You do know what a faction is, right?''

I shook my head. He didn't seem impressed with my lack of wrestling know-how.

''It's a group. Your….SOS Brigade? Yeah, that's a faction or a stable, either way you're a group.''

''Okay, sorry.''

He waved his hand in between bites. ''Don't worry, kid. You're learning. Speaking of learning, ready for your match tonight?''

I knew we were going to be on the show, I just didn't know who we were gonna be against.

''Your Mother Hen really doesn't tell you anything, does she? I'm sure the head promoter told her the matches for the show. I don't know what your girlfriends are doing but I know you and Koizumi are facing me and, hopefully, a sober Keiichi. It's a title re-match and, spoiler, you two are still the good guys.''

So much for that surprise later tonight. Keiichi still isn't cleaned up?

He shook his head; sticking his fork on one of his morsels. ''I doubt it. After our last match, the trainers were not impressed with his behavior. He's losing face with the higher-ups and he's losing face within the company. The guy needs serious help and he's not getting it. It frustrates me.

I was travelling with the guy a few months before you guys came to the picture and I was helping him and it was going good. The guys decided to make this into a story about how Keiichi would rise from the ashes and get back into the spotlight but when we won the titles…'' He snapped his fingers aloft and pointed his finger in the opposite direction, ''…back he goes into the bar, drinking with the guys and flirting with the girls.''

I can see why that could've been considered an inspirational tale spun out for some Oscar winning movie about generic guy goes out to win in insurmountable odds but this was real life. What kind of people would turn that into a story with real people?

I sipped some tea before I gave a reply. ''So you stopped traveling with him because he relapsed?''

He shook his head slightly. ''He stopped traveling with me because I was a 'downer' on his revelries.''

That would best describe me if Taniguchi wanted to start wrestling, or Kunikada would be. Regardless, it's a shame to see someone doing so good and going back to the demons.

''It's his own fault. He has a lot of demons. If he doesn't fix himself soon, he never will.''

That would normally sound pessimistic but how long has he been looking after him not just as a team but before that? I don't think he should just leave him be. I can't give that input; I don't know how long he's known him; how long he's had to deal with him. You can only do so much for someone who's not willing to help himself.

He finished his final morsel of steak and wiped his mouth clean of any stain in a very British manner, might I add. That narrows down the western side of his genetics, seemingly.

''Anyways, I just wanted to let ya know that ya may have another handicap match. Terrible for the crowd, but expect it.'' He looked over my shoulder, his eyes widening. ''Gonna give you a heads-up, your friends just entered the mall, and your Mother Hen with the ribbon? I think she's looking for ya. I'll leave you to that.''

Thanks for the warning, Vance. I scarfed the rest of my tea and tried to eat the rest of the final bento before the Brigade came for me. I think he bowed to me and left slowly but I was too focused on finishing my food and anticipating what Haruhi plans on doing to me. I'm getting a double penalty for sure!

''There you are!'' My intrepid leader declared, charging at me along with the rest of the group, Nagato trailing behind. Expecting a punch, I sped through the last of the bento before she finally arrived. Last meal was finished; I'm ready for the Squad.

She put her fists on her sides; bending in my direction. ''Don't you think you can get out of your penalty by running off. You have a duty, mister!''

Wouldn't dream of it.

/

We all sat down at a diner that had spots for six seats and we each had to draw straws. Whoever had the three short ones were in one group and the ones with the three large ones were in another. Asahina went first. She calmly and slowly plucked a short one.

Tsuruya went after and as swift as thunder, she took out another short one. A smile that could challenge Haruhi's revealed itself from her face.

''We're together again, Mikuru!'' She brought her hand up to which Asahina looked at her hand, trying to remember what she was supposed to do with this gesture.

''It's a high five, you need to touch her palm with yours.'' I whispered to her. She nodded and gave Tsuruya her high five. I guess Asahina will have some familiar ground for today.

Koizumi and Nagato both took large ones until finally I was last. It seemed evident that me and Haruhi would not be in the same group for whatever we were gonna be doing but after earlier, I didn't mind having to not defend myself. It could give me time to think of a way to get out of it.

I took the straw closest to her index finger, slightly crossing it with my pinky. It was softer than usual. I took out a short one. Oh boy…

''Looks like we have Kyon for the next little while!'' Tsuruya declared with that same smile and Asahina looking at me with a smile. Haruhi, on the other hand, seemed like she lost her toy for the day, and I mean that literally.

''Just because you're not in my group doesn't mean you get off easy. Whatever the girls want to buy, you are carrying until we go back to the RV! That is your penalty.'' She spoke with her arms crossed after finishing her drink.

It was decided that Team Megas (Me, Tsuruya, and Asahina) were to go shopping for materials for Asahina's costumes while Tsuruya just wanted to get new clothes. We also had the extra task to track down any strange goings. Seen that coming. On Team Suzumiya (Haruhi, Koizumi, and Nagato) they were going to venture around the mall to find souvenirs and track down the paranormal. Could you make it any more obvious about your ego?

''Oh and Tsuruya, if Kyon ever goes out of line you have my permission to whip him in public.

Everyone, we meet back here at 2:00 pm sharp. Don't be late!'' She has a whip!?

''Don't worry, Kyon. We'll take good care of you, right Mikuru?'' She looked back at her nodding friend before we decided to go out and shop. I don't think I've ever been around Tsuruya long enough to know if she was being sincere but I can't imagine she would be nearly as relentless as Haruhi.

The mall here wasn't as big as the one we were used to back home but it still had its assortment of shops and clothing places. There was nothing here that interested me in terms of clothing but then again I had enough to comfort me for the time being. Regardless, I still bought an outfit or two just to make sure I had something from this place. It would be good to say I have something from this place or that place just for the whole memory thing.

Ahhh Metaphysics, it's what stops me from thinking about having to carry all of the girl's bags which, by the way, number at 4 each right now, including my own! Did you plan on accommodating the entire roster?!

''Don't talk like that, Kyon. You remember what she told me I could do to you if you got out of hand.'' Tsuruya spoke with a smile and a sing-song voice, doing a good job at hiding the sinister entails of that sentence. Wink at me, I don't care. I'm not Kunikada.

Eventually, we found ourselves in one last store which had to be either Tsuruya's choice or Haruhi's.

''Alright, Kyon. We only have one last stop and we're done, but we won't be here for too long…''

Oh thank-you!

''…as long as I have everything on Haruhi's note.'' It figured Haruhi would be behind having me go inside a lingerie shop with the longest note in existence for such products.

''Let's see, Miss Nagato wants…'' And around this time, I started to go into a state of sensory deprivation because I really don't need this today. This was Haruhi's doing, wasn't it? Damn my gender, damn my society, and damn my behavior!

After what felt like eons having to look up at the ceiling to avoid seeing what the girls were buying for each other and everyone else as well as gawking customers either laughing at me for carrying their bags or laughing at me for reacting so immaturely (as if you people would understand if you weren't in my shoes) I heard a small declaration of resistance come from Asahina.

''But, I didn't write that down.''

''Oh come on, Mikuru. Me and Haruh-nyan both agree you'd look hot in this.''

''I don't know, I don't wear things like this.''

''Just try it on and see how it feels. I bet you'll change your mind so fast when you look in the mirror and see yourself.''

''O-okay.''

My imagination was processing on the very idea of what to expect from those two and what they want Asahina to wear. Frankly, I didn't want to know. The very idea that Asahina in front of me in a stunning piece of lingerie….shut up, brain!

''Oh, Kyooooon.'' I turned to my left to see Tsuruya looking straight at me with another bag, held gently by her two fingers. Thine wish is my command, I suppose.

I took the light bag in the one finger on my right hand that had any blood circulation left and placed it there.

''Ya know, we could sit down if you want. There are a few chairs right next to the changing rooms.'' Tsuruya pointed at two distinct chairs right next to the hallway for the rooms. Seemed like a voyeuristic fallacy but I've stood up long enough.

''Wouldn't hurt.'' I responded as she started skipping slightly to the farthest chair from the hall, meaning I'll be on the closest end. Is this some form of a trap?

''It's kind of rude that you kept looking at the ceiling the entire time. You don't have to be so shy.''

Tsuruya? You too think I'm rude? Believe me, if it were any other day at any other time I wouldn't be this shy.

''From what I saw this morning, being shy should be the last thing you could be doing. No point in being that way. That's why I like what Haruh-nyan's doing for Mikuru.

I've known her for about a year and in that time she's so shy. She wouldn't talk to anybody if they didn't talk first. I remember one time, we were having lunch and some guy who had to be the biggest douchebag I've ever known tried to hook up with her while we were eating. He didn't have the decency to look in her eyes either.'' She punched her palm in a menacing stance.

''She whimpered and looked down, she wanted to run. I wanted to flatten the guy but she wouldn't like that, didn't want the attention. He wouldn't leave her alone until I threatened him to go fly off.''

With the way she was talking, maybe she should have been wrestling Shaku instead. ''The point is Haruh-nyan is helping her get out of her shell. The Mikuru you know is much different than the one I did; going around in Bunny and Maid costumes, going inside a lingerie store with a guy! Maybe one day she will gain the confidence to clobber a guy who looks at her down low like I had to two weekends ago!''

I do remember one guy in my class having a black eye. I think he said that he fell down and hit a door. That story was doomed to fail.

''And even without Mikuru's involvement, I would've loved to know guys like you were running around. You're so different from the usual folks I see! Making movies, looking for the paranormal, it's so weird.

But weird is good! I was called that all through school and I see it more as a compliment now; an honorific! Being weird means you're not meant to be a sheep, you gotta be a flying lamb with two swords in hands and a jetpack…with the heart of a hawk! It took me a while to realize you weren't a sheep either or Kuni. You all just seemed so normal but then I heard about you doing all these things from Mikuru and hearing what Kuni was talking about Multiverse theory, it was so cool!

All those other people; the douchebags, the barbies, whatever. They can be sheep but you guys are flying lambs and investing in flying lambs sounds way cooler than investing in sheep, don't ya think?''

Wow, maybe there was more to her being here than just Haruhi telling her to do it. She saw us as kindred spirits who were given a choice of going down two paths and instead we flew to the skies and went to space. I don't think I would've put it the way she did, grouping everyone together like Haruhi would but she was right…..heart of a hawk….huh.

Suddenly, Tsuruya's phone went off, making a large beeping noise that echoed across the entire shop.

''Sorry about that!'' She waved at everyone, that smile never leaving her animated posture. ''It's Mikuru, she's coming out of the stall now!'' She spoke with her eyes closed.

I looked towards the hallway and noticed the door was opening, and I could've sworn I saw a feint light poke out in the little bit of the inside of the stall I could see. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Tsuruya jumped out of her chair and ran to see her while I just did what I did best and looked at the ceiling.

''You are gorgeous! Oh my, you look like an Aphrodittie. Kyon, you gotta come see this!''

''No! It's too revealing.''

''Don't be so modest, Kyon!''

Just gonna count tiles on the ceiling, no big wh…oooa!

/

The next thing I know, I'm waking up by a very strong odor at a…a gym? Why are we at a gym? I looked down to see that my clothes had changed to my athletic clothes and the only people around me were Asahina, Tsuruya, and Nagato. The first two were smiling in delight that I was okay and I know Nagato was too in her own special way.

Nagato was knelt before me with something in her hand that looked like smelling salts. ''He is alright. Do you have any drowsiness?''

Yeah, I got one question I would love answered. ''Who changed my clothes!?''

''I was told by Haruhi Suzumiya to never disclose that information to you upon your revival. I was told to revive you and train you for your upcoming match tonight along with Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi.'' You don't need to, I think that question answered itself.

I stood myself back up, in pure wonder about how I got here and what happened. Tsuruya started laughing.

''Geez, I grabbed you to go see Mikuru and I think I pulled you a little too hard and smashed your head against the wall. Sorry 'bout that!'' She scratched her head, which was in a ponytail and a headband, nervously. I didn't feel any headaches, so all was forgiven.

''I'm glad you're alright, Kyon. I'll make you some tea after your fight tonight?'' Oh Miss Asahina, I could hug you right now, my angel!

''Where is Haruhi and Koizumi?'' The girls were about to respond but Nagato took over.

''They are currently within the gym, exercising and preparing. We are in the boxing-wrestling part of the gym and by Haruhi Suzumiya's orders, you are meant to prepare for our match as soon as you awoken. Are you ready and rested?''

I wouldn't say rested, but I will be fine.

Asahina and Tsuruya took a place somewhere else within the room where Tsuruya was teaching Asahina some form of martial arts technique. It seemed a little too hazy with Mikuru trying to replicate the move I could barely see.

''Kyon, in accordance to your wishes we will be going through the first intermediate wrestling training program. Are you ready?''

I smirked; knowing Koizumi hadn't even started this program yet instead he just wanted to cater to the audience and the Brigade.

''I was born ready.''

/

A.N: Sorry for the wait but March is hectic. Any who we will have two matches in the next chapter, which seems overdue considering a wrestling-based story doesn't have much to do with wrestling in it.

As always, review, give constructive critique, I always enjoys some decent mature feedback!

With that said, the poll will close when the next chapter is released so with that said,

Good night and good luck.


	14. Rivalries

A.N: I am absolutely sorry for delaying this chapter for an unprecedented three weeks! Being a university student sucks around March and finals are coming up for me so I haven't been able to find time to think or do anything I enjoy doing that takes longer than an hour or two to do, sadly enough.

With that in mind, I'd also like to announce that in this story's spontaneous sabbatical that I had come up with a very interesting idea that came to mind that will not affect this story until a bit later on when we start to get a bit more heavy into this. I'm not going to say what but it will involve death and fate. Take that with what you will.

I will not make any further promises to how I will be updating this story but I will say that I don't abandon projects ever so if I ever delay a chapter, there's a bloody good reason why I will and if I know what it is prior, you will all know.

As always, review, constructive critique, I love to hear feedback on how to make this story better! It's good motivation!

That said, enjoy the show!

/

Chapter 14: Rivalries

…and like a pillar crashed down from the Pantheon, I plummeted to the hardwood ground in a pool of my own sweat; at least I imagined it was my own sweat. Someone should really clean this place.

I didn't realize how hard the intermediate training protocols were going to be like before jumping in with my motivation of out-doing Koizumi in the ring being my driving force. Maybe that was my hubris, clamping my lungs and stealing the oh-so precious oxygen from me that I desperately need.

Still, it's better than over indulging into the program, not by a lot but enough.

''The First Session of the Intermediate Training Program is complete. Do you require any nourishment?''

Yuki Nagato; the Mickey to my Rocky. That was all I could hear from her, interrupted by me trying to maintain a balance between gasping and wheezing. I used as much fortitude as I could just to nod. How many more sessions of this program were left? Not that I'm complaining, I just want a way for my body to be prepared for my future ordeals besides the obvious ones.

Nagato replied to me; turning her back with a bottle in her hand to get some water from a nearby fountain. ''If you wish to complete this training program, it will take you 9 days without over exertion.''

9 days!? That's even longer than the basic program!

''The difficulty of the program will get easier as your body becomes more used to its environment.''

In other words, the stronger I become the easier it gets.

''Exactly.'' She kneels down and pours the cool stream into my mouth. I could've grabbed it, ya know? '' Because of the growing danger that may result from over-exertion of your physiological functions caused by the increasing difficulty of the program, I will be further resistant from allowing you to use the program more than once a 24-hour cycle. The consequences of doing such will result in a longer recovery time, intense hallucinations, and failure of your bodily functions.''

At this time, I was able to regain enough of my strength to use the muscles in my arms again, or I was motivated to bring them up again. I signaled for her to stop pouring the water down because I was curious about something; something I saw earlier. Hallucinations…

''Nagato, could you describe to me what kind of hallucinations are we talking here?''

I sat up from the wet hot ground, looking at Nagato at her level.

''From the basic program, the hallucinations would only be caused by repeated exertion and would include sensory disruptions, senses only heard from the program, and bleeding out effects.''

It was safe to assume ''bleeding out'' meant that whatever I felt in the program would come back into this reality.

''Yes and no. It would be true that you would start to feel events from the program in reality but you would also feel every injury, fatigue, or attack that you would have felt inside the program all at once.

According to several philosophers and evolutionists on your planet, humans try to avoid pain therefore, I will not allow you to suffer that consequence.''

Right, that file on compassion for me. It's good to know she has been able to maintain her ''junk files'' into an organized mechanism. I wonder what other files she has placed on me.

''Fair enough, what about feint glows of light? Earlier today before Tsuruya knocked me out, I swore I saw a feint glow of light appear from one of the stalls. It might have been my imagination but could that have been a hallucination?''

Nagato looked in the direction of Asahina and Tsuruya, who were still practicing martial arts away from us.

Tsuruya's ironic graces in her stances were a perfect contrast to her usually unstable attitude and the stiff movements of Asahina, trying to achieve the same form without the gift of balance on her side. I was preparing my ears for the iconic Tsuruya cackle. Instead she threw out her hand to Asahina and picked her up. She knew Asahina was serious about learning; serious about being able to stand firm, she wouldn't laugh at that. She then tried to do the same stance again and Asahina would again try to copy it, perfectly. I guess they both knew that no matter how many times you fall down; all you need is one success to feel pride.

''Perhaps you are right.''

Great, I really am hallucinating.

''It just might be your imagination.''

It was bound to happen sooner or later. I was joining Haruhi into madness, maybe that's been why I've been more open to her antics of recent besides that other world.

Wait a moment! Miss Asahina was in that stall when the light appeared, I was never awake when she travelled through time. Does that time device release light before…

''I can not tell you.''

Of course you can't. It's no use asking Asahina because she will say 'it's classified' and if she does, what would happen? Those robots from Doctor Who will come and zap me? The Men in Black? Perhaps Tsuruya found out and before she met Asahina, she was a lot tamer and sound minded. Considering the SOS Brigade and its penchant for attracting the paranormal, we'll have a MIB agent in our group very soon.

''Your training is not yet complete, Kyon. Haruhi Suzumiya had told me to let you know that you are to spend approximately 30 minutes in the weight room and 60 minutes running on a trend-mill as soon we were finished our training program.''

So she decided to reverse it.

''This change of exercise was to slow down the time it would take for your body to get used to the exercise.''

It's only been a few weeks! I don't know much about kinesiology but I'm pretty sure it takes 2 months before you have to change things around.

And there's that laugh…and a giggle. You lift my heart again, my angel. Must control mind and mouth connection….

''I also have to train Itsuki Koizumi in Crowd Control is 29.34 seconds. Haruhi Suzumiya wanted to train each of you, personally.''

Ha! Koizumi is still trying to pan to the crowd and to Haruhi…who wants to do…what?

''It would be beneficial for you to eventually use that program as well because, according to some of the data I have downloaded, those who have good promotional ability can…''

For some reason, Nagato stopped talking almost toward the end of her argument. I became worried.

''What's wrong, Nagato-OOOOhhhh!?''

Luckily for me, no head trauma. Unluckily for me, I was caught from behind again by Haruhi. Note to self, never put your back towards a door without Haruhi in your cone of vision.

''Silly, Kyon. You should always be ready for when someone tries to take you from behind. That counts in wrestling and life!''

What is it with you girls and trying to give me a concussion? The only one who hasn't hit me in the head was Asahina and I only know it's a matter of time if Tsuruya is training her.

''Miss Suzumiya, may I suggest that we don't rough up Kyon too hard? He's already sustained enough damage earlier today and if one of us were to get injured before our match tonight, we may lose our titles.'' Koizumi calmly told her. Did Koizumi just back me up?

''Oh, you are completely right! But I can't help myself! I'm just so excited for tonight, and I get to train some of the laziness out of Kyon! I can't stand by and let my desires go inhibited.''

I am willing to ignore that comment about me being lazy, only because she has no idea what I've put my body through for the last few days. I rubbed the back of my head, hoping that I don't have any bumps anywhere, slowly bringing myself back up.

''I hope you've finished resting, Kyon. 'Cause I'm gonna beat the clay out of you until you're a bronze statue of godliness!''

What does that have to do with anything about sculpting!?

Haruhi put her hands behind her back and slowly walked towards Nagato.

''And Yuki, don't be too hard on Koizumi. He worked himself to the bone today. We need him fresh for tonight.''

He's doing a promo program! Throw some spears or something at him, make him sweat for every syllable he makes! Whatever, Nagato nodded and before I knew it, I was dragged by my collar outside of the room.

Besides Haruhi chanting some strange motivational hymn from her lips whilst dragging me away, I could faintly hear Koizumi yell out to me, ''Good luck with Miss Suzumiya!'' To be able to switch bodies right now….

/

The next hour and a half was very similar to Nagato's program except instead of having a bunch of virtual wrestlers try and beat me up until I could beat them all in very different ways, I had Haruhi yell in my ear constantly every time I didn't meet her standards of what I should be able to do.

I didn't get much yelling from her at the weight room; but that's only because me and Koizumi are perfectly matched in the weight training area. The only time I did was on the last set of a particular exercise. The worst had to be when I was lifting a barbell above my head.

''Come on, Kyon! Just 5 more, you can do it! Go lower with that, you need to make sure your shoulders feel every single burning sensation. Take the weakness out of you! Quit pausing and bring it back up! This is no time for rest! How do you expect to beat that giant with weak lifts like this!''

I would LOVE to see her try. The first thing that frightened me about this was the weight I was lifting, about 160 pounds standing up, overhead. Wouldn't be fun for me to drop that on the top of my skull. The second thing I noticed didn't strike me until I finished the work-out, but it didn't surprise me except for one particular presence: Haruhi's motivational yelling caught the attention of everyone in the weight room with only Fujiwara, the wrestler formerly known as That Sneering Bastard, still doing curls in the mirror. Does he do nothing but curls?

The first 3 sets of every exercise had been me and my thoughts, trying hard to lift as much weight as possible for how many reps Haruhi wanted me to. 5,10,15,25, it didn't matter. It was always a perfect set. I started to believe Haruhi was frustrated that she couldn't yell at me or was it pride masked with frustration? I'd ask her but she's too busy staring at her stopwatch.

Around the end of the final weight exercise which was deadlifts, Haruhi's expression went from intense to annoyed. What did I do this time?

''Was there something wrong?'' I stood up, letting the muscles in my lower back and hamstrings stretch for a moment.

''Have you ever noticed that that blond haired guy keeps looking at me funny?'' He's probably one of those guys that hit on girls at the gym, I would say that if he didn't creep me out as well. Strangely, I've never seen him look at me this time.

''It's absolutely creepy. If he wants to talk to me, he should have the gall to come up to me and say something.''

I would say that you could try talking to him, but I saw him wrestle. Wrestle, I should say kill…yeah, that's a better word, kill a guy during a match. He turned the Heavyweight Champion into a bloody-mess!

Haruhi's expression changed again! This time it went from annoyed to enthusiastic. She shot into my face and pointed at the guy from behind her.

''You mean he was the guy who fought the World Heavyweight Champion that night? I heard he was a tough guy. I bet he's weak compared to you or Koizumi! We need to show him who will be boss when we will face him!''

''What are you-…'' Swiftly, she grabbed my hand and started walking, not to the trend-mills, but to Fujiwara himself. Haruhi, what are you trying to do? She got up towards him as soon as he finished his set of curls. He didn't bother looking at her, choosing to look dead in the mirror in front of him instead.

''Greetings, I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, Chief of the…''

''Go to hell, busu (Japanese insult for female dog or ugly girl).''

Haruhi was shocked and so was I. Yeah, I've called Haruhi a bitch once but that was in my head and she drugged Asahina but this was completely uncalled for!

I think she was about to release all of her pent up rage on him, I didn't care he doesn't insult my friends. ''Hey! What's your problem, she was only trying to introduce herself.''

The Sneering Bastard gave off a smirk and slowly looked at me. He stood up and noticed Haruhi, her rage being controlled only because I'm taking the brunt of this storm. Normally, I wouldn't have stood up for her but this is not Haruhi's fault. He looked back at me with his steel eyes. I braced myself unflinchingly for him to hit me. I said I was gonna be ready for him. Here we go!

''I was all done anyways. I'll see you or the other guy soon.'' He re-racked the weights and went on his way.

Good, if he had said one more thing to Haruhi, I was afraid I might have lost it.

I turned around to check on Haruhi and luckily, she seemed contained but not by much. Her eyebrows were twitching and her teeth were near to grinding. I wish not to imagine what she would've done if he would have kept going.

''That guy…I don't care if it's you or Koizumi, if any of you get the chance to fight him, he loses! Got it?''

After that and the calyces growing from my unclenched hands , I completely agree.

/

The one hour cardio me and Haruhi performed was more about her venting her anger and frustration than it was about me becoming fit, but I can tell you surely it was a close second. She used the trend-mill right next to me and didn't even bother to warm-up instead she instantly turned the machine unto mach speed and made sure I was either on a speed equal to hers or greater.

She would yell and chant and scream while running, any coherency came from her anytime I tried to grab the arms of the trend-mill or it looked like I was going to turn it down. She would glare at me and threaten me by forcing me to wear that impossible frog costume for our match. Safe to say, it worked!

In other words, I am completely exhausted and I am praying to every god there is that I will be optimal for my match tonight.

By the time I finished showering and getting my clothes put back on, expertly laid out by Koizumi in the locker next to his and before you ask,I didn't see him lay it there but he is the only guy in our group, I left the locker room and proceeded to join a waving and smiling Koizumi, sitting across from Nagato at a small circular table close to the front desk.

''Hey you two, where's the others?''

Nagato responded monotonely. ''Haruhi Suzumiya, Tsuruya-san, & Mikuru Asahina are currently in the ladies locker room, taking pictures of themselves and making Mikuru Asahina dress-up in different attires. ''

Nothing surprising there but I'm happy to know Haruhi is in a better mood than she was earlier.

''She also discussed about a human who insulted her and how you stood up for her against him before beginning to discuss different realistic revenge plans involving you and Itsuki Koizumi. Before that, she discussed revenge plans that involved all of us which included using Mikuru Asahina as bait to bring him into a sense of safety before unleashing a battering ram to crush him against Tsuruya-san's tank. The probability of events such as that would be 1.57 percent without the knowledge of medieval tools.''

1.57 percent, huh? That'll probably be another project we'll work on after we finish touring.

What else was I supposed to do if a Sneering Bastard like him were to insult anyone of my friends? Koizumi applauded.

''You really do care about Miss Suzumiya then.''

''Don't get excited, if it was any of you I wouldn't have stood by and let him do either.''

Damn that smile. ''Fair enough, but you do care about her, You wouldn't have defended her honour, if you didn't.''

''Are you still going on about this? Yes, I care about Haruhi, but I also care about the rest of the Brigade too.'' Happy now?

His eyes widened, positioning his hand towards his chest in a manner where one feels flattered.

''Even me, Kyon?'' Not the best choice of words, I provided.

''Don't push it.''

Back to the smile. ''You don't have to say it, but I will say that whatever you did for her, you stopped a possible Closed Space or Space Bubble situation from occurring.''

Nagato nodded in response. ''According to the data fluctuation, if you did not stand up to the one Haruhi referred to as ''That Pompous Ass,'' Haruhi's anger and violated feelings would have constructed a large amount of Closed Space to fill this city.''

I much prefer That Sneering Bastard but That Pompous Ass isn't that bad either, if not a little unrefined. I was still surprised about the size of what could've been that!

''That big? But it was only an insult! I know I've discouraged Haruhi before and it never caused that much of a problem.''

This time, Koizumi gave his retort. ''That is true but coming from you made Miss Suzumiya feel dispirited. Coming from an absolute stranger and a possible rival to our group would make her feel angry and frustrated, in turn appears to have made her further driven to succeed in her goal for recognition and victory.''

I can nod to that. She was practically planning an epitaph to write down for him after you or I have executed him in some strange ritual only Haruhi could've concocted.

I see not only does Koizumi enjoy death metal but also dark humour. What is your personality really like? I would never have guessed that you would be head banging in the middle of some mosh pit.

''I wouldn't imagine anything that dirge-like. I believe she would only want one of us to defeat him in a match. What are you still shocked that I enjoy death metal?''

''Are you kidding me? You, of all people, listening to death metal. You have the calmest demeanor of someone I've ever met. I would more likely see Taniguchi listening to that than you.''

''On the contrary, it makes me feel energized and pumped up. You do realize I need an extra motivator whenever a Closed Space opens up in the middle of the night.'' I personally never understood the enjoyment of death metal; it was too dark and grim for me to listen to but I will say the sounds can make a sleeping heart come alive, whether it likes it or not.

''What is this 'Death Metal?'' Nagato asked in curiousity. Oh dear, it's the glasses thing again.

''I'll show you when we get back to the RV after our matches tonight, Miss Nagato.'' I'm sure it won't disrupt her ear drums or anything.

''When is our match again?'' I wondered. I know Vance told me we would be facing him and a probably drunk Keiichi tonight but that's all I know.

''You and Itsuki Koizumi's match will begin at 8:00 pm while a possible match for Mikuru Asahina will begin at 7:15 pm.''

Alright, 7:15 pm for Asahina so it's…7:04 pm now! Where are the other girls too?

''Alright, SOS Brigade, stand tough!'' There she is.

''You too, Kyon.'' And there goes the admiration. I sloppily stood up and crossed my arms to notice our Brigade Chief.

''There is the possibility that Mikuru will have her match in 11 minutes, but we haven't finished making her look exactly Moe enough for the fight. So, I want you three to go to the Arena now and if someone calls our Mikuru for tonight and she's not there, I want Yuki to take her place.''

This sounds pretty lazy. It shouldn't really take long to make Asahina look presentable. Hell, she could come out to the ring looking like she just woke up and she could still look beautiful to the camera.

''What are you three waiting for? Don't wait for me, go get out there! We will be out there for the tag team match too, so be ready to kick some ass!'' She was doing an impromptu cheer with jumping to try and motivate us to get out there before she hopped away into the girls locker room again.

Way to inspire us, most dearest leader.

/

We arrived in the Arena in about ten minutes, so it was sloppy for us to finally get in and get prepared and despite being the champions; we were in a public locker room for the men. When do we get ours? The locker room was a lot more spacious than it was in Kobe but there was also more people changing here than before. I didn't see any sign of Vance but he's probably around here somewhere.

''Do you think we will be ready for our match tonight?'' Koizumi asked me, putting on his wrestling attire 50 minutes early. You do know we're not going out there anytime soon, right?

''I like to be prepared.'' Kiss-ass.

I had the new attire that Asahina hung up inside the RV, even her writing was cute the way she spelt my name was enough to bring a tear to my eye! I only hope it's less of an eye sore than Haruhi's artistic liking. Of course, I kept my eyes averted away from him just to keep me surprised.

''We should be fine. If Keiichi is drunk again, anyone of us could easily beat him. It's Vance we have to worry about.'' Koizumi seemed skeptical.

''I don't know, but I like your optimism. I believe whether or not he is intoxicated, we will still prevail!'' He lifted his hand up, obviously wanting a high-five. Alright, we are in a man area after all. I emotionlessly slapped his hand as the big screen TV turned on. Shaku was in the ring with a microphone. She was met with jeers from the audience and a female wrestler, lying on the mat. My heart steadied when I realized it wasn't Miss Asahina.

''There's only one thing in this world I loathe to the lowest inch of my core and that is wanna-be wrestlers who think that just because she's nice and pretty, she can walk around her and own the place.'' She spoke in a mock teenage girl voice from the ''just to the pretty.''

''The last time I was in this ring, I fought a Barbie doll that I should've ripped apart from her red-hair to her sweet little eye balls. But she's too much of a weakling to fight without back-up. I've already destroyed a plastic princess already, I want another one. Bring out any of those bitches from the SOS Brigade and I'll blow them away!'' She slammed the microphone on the ground, eyeing the entrance to the stage with an invigorated sense of anger and hate for any girl to walk in.

And there, that song played and the Brigadier will come out. Except it wasn't like our song, it sounds heavier, more heart thumping with the sound of metal banging in between the beats. It was better!

Bless my heart! Out came Nagato, draped in her Enforcer attire, sunglasses and all. She slowly walked towards the ring, not intimidated in the slightest by the beast of a woman standing before her. Nagato has faced far worse than this joker. You can do it, Nagato. Just don't destroy her.

Nagato took her jacket off, revealing a sleeveless shirt with the SOS Brigade vaguely seen on the center of her shirt, a blue flannel vest covering the shirt, and a leather vest, opened up over that. Kind of over doing the gimmick a bit.

Shaku seemed to be smiling; drooling at the idea of crushing another victim and avenging her loss to the SOS Brigade. Asahina, she would have help and martial arts training (I HOPE!) or Haruhi would annoy you to death, but Nagato is the real deal.

''I wonder if Nagato realizes that she forgot to take her sunglasses off.''

I don't think she'd have to, Koizumi. I smirked in delight.

The bell rang and Shaku ran impatiently after Nagato. Rule 1 of Yuki Nagato: Never underestimate her size as weakness.

She instantly spins around and smacks Shaku's face off the top turnbuckle, knocking her down while Nagato walks towards the ropes across from her. Shaku instantly got up, face agitated and red with anger. She lept after Nagato with feral instincts in play but it only weakened her resolve. Nagato performed a spin kick to her gut at the perfect opportunity.

''She's playin' it stiff! What a brute!''

Some of the other wrestlers were commentating. Stiff?

''It means her strikes are inflicting too much damage. I don't think Miss Nagato realizes how strong she really is.''

I don't think she does either, Koizumi.

Shaku screamed in pain, and Nagato was watching, emotionlessly. Nagato slowly walked toward her. Shaku was able to recover on her side, barely. She started punching Nagato in the gut, trying to inflict damage on her. Needless to say, it didn't seem like it was doing much. She quickly got up and ran to the other side of the ring ropes; looking like she was going to tackle her. If it were that simple.

Nagato leapt over her and kicked the tired brute in the gut.

She took her head and placed it in between her thighs and brought her up on her shoulders. This is too surreal. Think about it: a girl of Nagato's size and frame, lifting a girl who had to be about 155 pounds on her shoulders from the legs! This is too good. That's what I first thought, before she started spinning around with her on her shoulders. The crowd even started counting.

1…2…3…4….5…6….7…8…9..10!

Now you're just toying with her.

She stops and, with the anticipation of an avalanche, Nagato slams Shaku on to the mat before lying on top of her in a pin. The referee fell and counted it.

''1…2…3! Ring the bell!'' She decimated her!

The ref tried to raise her hand but Nagato chose to lift her left one toward the ropes instead, sunglasses still on.

''Here's your winner, representing the SOS Brigade, The Enforcer Yuki Nagato!''

''What a squash!''

''She didn't even sell ta her, she only had a match not even a minute before.''

''Don't get mad at Nagato because Shaku challenged anyone from the SOS Brigade.'' I told some of the members of the peanut gallery. Great, me defending Haruhi and Nagato's name on the same day. What's next, I save Tsuruya from an army of sharks commanded by Mr. Arakawa?

''Whatever, man. You should be prepared for…''

Then one of the other wrestlers told him to shush and be silent. What does that shush mean?

''You'll find out, kid. Enjoy your title reign.'' A snarky grin met mine before his eyes peeled away from my vision to their lockers.

I **really** didn't like that shush, now.

/

A.N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Again, my apologies for the lateness and I hope this was satisfying to you. The next chapter will be the tag team title defense and you'll also find out what the wrestlers are shushing about. I think I've made it pretty obvious but what have you. As for Mikuru's outfit, the girls always come out with the guys. That's all I'm saying.

Oh, and the move Yuki did to finish Shaku off is called a Spiral Bomb. It's like a powerbomb except one spins them around several times before dropping the opponent. If you want a video, go look up any match by Michael Elgin. That's his finisher.

The song for Nagato only isn't anything out but I imagined it was a more rock version of Hare Hare Yukai, minus the lyrics with metal banging in between certain beats. To emphasise on her Enforcer gimmick that she's not here to play around, only to damage.

Props for those who caught the Prince (The Musician)/Goldust reference.

With that, I will cancel the poll and the result will be what Koizumi's move will be called if it was mature enough.

Until next time, good night and good luck!


End file.
